For You I Will
by findingparis
Summary: Keitaro came back, he's a changed man now. He came back to get his revenge. On who? Find out. Summary on my profile. R&R! Last chapter finally up.
1. Prologue: I Love You Goodbye

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina and the characters in this story. However, since this a fictional story which is somehow an alternate universe, the characters in this story might not very much resemble the true characters of the original Love Hina series. I tried my best to somehow make them not too different from the original one, so please bear with it!_

* * *

**For You I Will**

**Prologue: I Love You Goodbye**

It was another busy evening in Kanagawa Prefecture. A lady with long straight auburn hair is walking alone in the street, about to go home from school. As she continued to walk, a very familiar built caught her eyes which caused her to make a sudden stop.

'_Wait… isn't that guy… K-Keitaro?'_

Keitaro Urashima is inside a restaurant, having dinner with his friend Mutsumi Otohime. However, from another person's point of view, the two don't look like they are just casually eating. From the perspectives of people who do not know them personally, they could be mistaken as a couple since their distance with one another, as they eat, is not that far. Actually, he is even holding her close while Mutsumi is resting her head on his chest—it seems that they are having some sweet moments with one another. That was the exact scene that the lady with long straight auburn hair saw, she then entered the restaurant with raging fury in her eyes and approached the two, "Urashima Keitaroooooooooo!" she furiously yelled.

"Eh? N-Narusegawa?" Keitaro stuttered in shock as droplets of sweat formed in his forehead and he immediately let Mutsumi out of his embrace.

Naru Narusegawa positioned herself into her usual ready-to-punch-Keitaro position, "Oh you goddamn pervert!" then she screamed in anger.

"H-Hey, it is n-not w-what—" Keitaro tried to explain but it was just too late. Narusegawa already gave him the punch she always gives him when he's acting like some perverted fool and as usual, it made Keitaro fly towards the sky.

"That damn stupid pervert." Narusegawa muttered and then she walked out of the restaurant.

After the incident, Keitaro dropped Mutsumi off her house and he hurriedly looked for Narusegawa to explain the true story before she saw him embracing Mutsumi and punched him right into the night sky. This was actually the true story…

"K-Keitaro…" A broken voice called him as he is cleaning the Hinata hot spring, the broken voice was Mutsumi's.

"H-Hey Mutsumi, why are you crying?"

"Can you accompany me? Please? I just need someone to be with right now. Come on. Let's… celebrate! Let's drink! Please Keitaro, I need someone tonight." Mutsumi uttered and then she let out a smile—a painful one.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am alright, I'm perfectly fine! Come on Keitaro! Let's go! Let's be happy and drink till we get drunk!" Mutsumi exclaimed and then she quickly pulled Keitaro out of the Hinata Inn and they went to the nearest restaurant in Kanagawa.

Keitaro is worried about his good friend Mutsumi, she seems to be keeping something from him, like some kind of a depression or something like that. "Hey, are you sure you are alright, Mutsumi? You seem so… depressed."

"I am alright. Don't mind me. Let's just eat and celebrate! Yay! Let's drink! Cheers Keitaro! My friend!"

He nodded, "Oh… okay then." and mumbled.

They went inside the restaurant and ate, after eating Mutsumi ordered a wine and they drank, though actually, Mutsumi is the only one drinking the wine, Keitaro is just there to guide and watch over her.

The mood suddenly became gloomy. "Why is love so unfair Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked, her eyes looked so reddish, it seemed like the spirit of the alcohol has already entered into her system.

"H-Huh? Why the sudden question? Do you have a problem Mutsumi?" Keitaro worriedly asked.

"Yes… I do have a problem! My boyfriend left me, he told me that he wants some space but I know that he's lying! He just fell out of love and he is saying that he wants space! That is so nonsense Keitaro! I hate him! I hate him so much! Why can't he just tell straight to my face that he doesn't love me anymore? Why does he have to lie and tell me he just wants some space to breathe? Am I a bad girlfriend, huh Keitaro? Tell me!" She exclaimed, and then she sobbed.

Keitaro got shocked with all of the words that came out of her mouth. It was the first time he saw Mutsumi weeping in pain like that, it was the first time he saw the cheerful and sweet Mutsumi blurting out hurtful words like what she just uttered. "Mutsumi… it's alright. You're not a bad girlfriend at all. You're very sweet, caring, thoughtful and loving. He's just an idiot because he did not realize that. Don't worry, there is someone meant and destined for you out there. Just wait… wait for that certain someone and don't rush yourself too much." Keitaro said and then he let Mutsumi cry on his chest as he wrapped her inside his arms.

"If that's true, then where is he? What's taking him so long? When will he come into my life? I need him… so much. When will he come? When Keitaro?" Mutsumi said between her tears and painful sobs.

"Sshhh… Mutsumi, stop crying… Sshhh…" Keitaro tried his best to comfort her. Mutsumi is just like a sister to him, she is a very dear friend to Keitaro.

She continued crying and murmured, "I can't wait anymore Keitaro… I'm just so-" she suddenly lost consciousness.

"Mutsumi! What happened? Are you okay? Mutsumi, please wake up!" Keitaro tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. So he decided to just let Mutsumi sleep on his chest for a while because he knows that she's just drunk.

Then, that's the time Narusegawa came into the picture, and it all happened. She gave him the famous Naru punch, he flew towards the sky and then she ran away.

After the said incident, Narusegawa went to the park and there, she let the tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't just go back to the inn because the girls would notice her condition, and she didn't want to explain to them what happened.

"Maybe you just don't love me anymore Keitaro…" She mumbled. "I know... I'm not like the other typical girls. I'm not sweet, I'm not caring, I'm not very feminine and I guess, I'm just not like Mutsumi… I always hurt you. I act as if I'm not your girlfriend. I'm so cruel and violent. I'm so numb! Maybe those are the reasons you are looking for another girl. Maybe those are the reasons you are already falling in love with Mutsumi..."

Lately, she has been noticing that Keitaro and Mutsumi seem to be so sweet with each other. It looks like there is something going on between them. And that night, she saw him embracing Mutsumi. They were so close, so close it hurt her. She saw with her own eyes how Keitaro looked at Mutsumi, how he looked at her with such deep affection. She crying hard, it's been a while since she cried this hard and what's even funny is that she's crying because of Keitaro, that guy which she always thought was there to just annoy her, that guy which she always thought would always be there for her even when she's acting like a complete fool hurting and punching him. However, it seems like these things cannot last forever. And there she is, crying, alone, thinking whether she should continue being with him or not. She thought hard about it for a while, and finally, she came up with her final decision, "I have decided Keitaro. I will now set you free." Narusegawa finally mumbled with a broken voice, then she bowed her head down and cried some more.

After some time, the sound of footsteps coming towards her direction made her look up. It was no other than Keitaro Urashima's footsteps.

"Narusegawa…"

She hurriedly turned her back to wipe her tears and breathe, when she felt that she was ready to face him, "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came here to explain everything to you…"

"You don't need to explain anything Keitaro, I know exactly what it is and I have made my decision." She firmly said, looking straight into his eyes.

He got confused, "What do you mean? W-What d-decision?"

She breathed heavily, looked at him straight into the eyes and said, "I think we should end this nonsensical relationship."

"W-What are you s-saying? Y-You're kidding right?" Keitaro asked, stuttering because of nervousness.

"No, I'm not even close to joking. I really think this relationship is going nowhere. So, let's just end this." Narusegawa uttered. She's trying to control her feelings from bursting out. She's trying her very best to stop her tears from falling down, for she doesn't want him to see her cry. She must remain cold and numb, she knows she must.

He just couldn't take it anymore, so he finally let all his feelings out. "Damn it Narusegawa! You know what's nonsensical here? That! What you are saying is nonsense! What do you mean this is going nowhere, huh? It's not going anywhere because we're not working on it! You, you are always jumping into conclusions without even trying to seek the whole truth! You let your feelings control you without even trying to know the stories behind! You think you know everything, but you don't Narusegawa, you just don't know every fucking thing! Stop trying to be so great will you?" Keitaro shouted and then he knelt down quietly, staring into the empty ground. "S-stop trying to be so brave and let me take care of you, Narusegawa…"

Deafening silence surrounded them.

He is hurting, so much. He's mad—he's so mad he just couldn't take the silence anymore. So he finally stood up and uttered, "I guess we're really through now. You know what? Maybe you are right. Let's just end this stupid relationship."

"We should." Narusegawa said without looking at him, she's afraid that once she looks into those eyes, she might just give in and break down. She doesn't want Keitaro to see her hurting, she must be strong.

He turned his back. "I guess this is goodbye."

But she couldn't see him go just like that, "Wait… K-Keitaro… C-Can we still be… friends?" Narusegawa asked.

"I don't know but I guess not now. Not now Narusegawa, I can't be friends with you right now. Maybe someday, when the wound you inflicted on me heals, let's just hope it heals. Goodbye Narusegawa and I hope you're happy to see me hurting like this." He uttered and then he finally walked away… away from her.

"Goodbye Keitaro… I love you. Please forgive me." Narusegawa murmured as she watched him walk away from her—their distance getting bigger and bigger until she couldn't even see his shadow. "I'm not doing this because I don't love you Keitaro. I'm doing this because I love you so mich. And I want you to be happy… if your happiness would mean that I have to set you free. I'd sacrificed for you. I love you Keitaro... goodbye." She mumbled as the crystal drops of tears fell from her eyes. She finally let all the tears she tried to hide in front of him fall. It is indeed true that all good things must come to an end, and it was now the end—the end of their story.

* * *

A/N: Prologue edited. I took out the song and edited some lines. Thanks for the hits and kind reviews.


	2. Nice to See you Again

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 1: Nice To See You Again**

* * *

_**I hear you're taking the town again**__**  
**__**Having a good time**__**  
**__**with all your good time friends**__**  
**__**I don't think that you think of me**__**  
**__**Your on you're own now**__**  
**__**And I'm alone and free**__**  
**__**I know that I should get on with my life**__**  
**__**But a life lived without could never be right**_

_**As long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
Long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me**_

_**I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just wont go away  
Loneliness found me  
Looks like it's here to stay  
I know that I ought to find someone new  
But all I find is myself  
Always thinking of you**_

_**As long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
Long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me**_

_**Oh... no matter what I do  
each night a lifetime to live through  
I can't go on like this, I need your love  
You're the only one I ever love**_

_**And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
Long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me**_

_**I'll never get over you getting over  
Never get over you... getting over  
I'll never get over you getting over me**_

A lady with long straight auburn hair sang softly while having a warm bath at the Hinata Inn's Hot Spring. All of a sudden… she heard a very shrill voice shouting her name.

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan! Naru-chaaaan!" Su, the inventor-slash-scientist girl of the Hinata Inn screamed as she run towards Narusegawa, who was bathing right at the moment.

"Hey hey! Slow down! What's the matter, Su?" Narusegawa confusedly asked.

"I have very great news! Hehehe. In fact, I've got some "big" news here." Su answered with a childish grin.

She continued to asked, "I wonder, is it really great for me? Or is it just great for you? Huh?"

Su put her childish evil face on, "Hmmm… nah, I think this is very very very good for you, Naru-chan as well." and then answered with that childish smirk plastered on her face.

'_Oh God, I hate that grin! Every time she lets out that grin, it makes me feel nervous!'_ Narusegawa quietly thought. "Okay. Blurt it out. What's that "big" news of yours?" She asked with a nervous tone. She knew very well that whenever Su brings out her childish grin, everybody should feel worried.

Su smiled and exclaimed, "Hey! This is not bad after all… I even think this news is soooooo great! I love it so much!"

"Then what is it?"

"Our Kei-kun is back! He will be the manager again here in the Hinata Inn! He's finally back in Japan! Isn't that so great Naru-chan?" Su yelled happily and then she jumped like a kid.

"W-What did you say? D-Did I hear you right?" Narusegawa asked in disbelief.

Su bobbed her head cheerfully and smiled, "Oh yeah! You heard me right, Naru-chan! Aren't you happy that he's finally back?"

"Oh, I-I am. Of course I am happy! Why wouldn't I be happy, Su? He's finally back. That is so great." She replied with a fake and nervous smile, "Okay, I'll just go and change clothes upstairs." and then she ran upstairs.

'_K-Keitaro is back… He is back… Oh, God… I missed him so much… Is he still mad at me? Does he still hate me? I wish he doesn't… I wish he's already forgiven me. I missed him so much.' _ Narusegawa silently thought, with the tears about to fall down from her eyes.

Knock, knock and knock!

"Wait!" Narusegawa said as she hurriedly wipes the tears from her eyes, "Who's there?" and asked.

"It's Shinobu, Naru-chan!"

Narusegawa opened the door.

"Hey Shinobu, what brought you here?"

"Can I go inside?" Shinobu asked.

Narusegawa gave way for her to be able to come inside.

Shinobu sat on her bed and asked, "Naru-chan… Have you heard of the news?"

"What news?" She asked back, pretending to be innocent.

"The news about Kei-kun…" Shinobu muttered, she knows about Keitaro and Narusegawa's past and the reason they broke up.

Narusegawa nervously smiled, "Ah~ yeah… I-I did." Then she responded, trying to seem casual about it and trying to avoid Shinobu's eyes.

"Are you… alright?"

Narusegawa laughed, another nervous one, "I am! Of course I am alright, what's with the question?"

Shinobu shook her head and said, "Nothing… you just seem so worried and sad." She can conclude that her Naru-chan is feeling so uneasy at the moment. Shinobu knows for certain that she's feeling tense just hearing about the news that Keitaro would be living in their inn again.

She tried to smile happily, "Why, is there something to be worried and saddened about?"

"Because… You… Uhmmm… Never mind." Shinobu mumbled. She finds it so hard to tell Narusegawa straight into her face that she knows the reason Keitaro left Japan and didn't come back for long years.

"Okay, I'll just go out." Narusegawa stood up and then she walked out of the room.

After having a conversation with Shinobu, Narusegawa went out of the inn and walked around the neighborhood. She is still very much bothered by the news, she was supposed to be happy because she would be seeing Keitaro again and she would be living under the same roof with him again but she can't help but feel a little scared for she knows that Keitaro certainly hates her. As she walked around with her head bowed down, Narusegawa accidentally bumped into something, or maybe someone, because it felt like a person's body.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking that's why I bumped into you. I am so—" Narusegawa worriedly apologized, then she looked up and she was so shocked to see whose body it was… he was the last man she expected to bump into.

"It's alright Narusegawa, nice to see you again huh." He said with a grin—it was nobody but Keitaro Urashima. Keitaro really planned to bump into her because he really planned on following her when he saw her coming out of the Hinata Inn.

"You've changed…" She mumbled, he wasn't supposed to hear those words. _'He has changed, he looks… more mature, more serious and his eyes… they look so cold. His voice sounds very powerful, like someone who has authority. He has changed… a lot.'_She quietly thought as she continued to look at the man in front of her, the man she missed so much.

"Well yeah, I did change—all for the better. You see, I'm not the stupid Keitaro you used to punch into the sky. I'm now a changed man. And actually, that's the exact reason I came back." He said with a cold look. _'I came back to show you all that I'm not the old Keitaro, I'm not the same stupid Keitaro who used to love someone as violent as you.'_He thought, his cold black eyes looking directly into Narusegawa's eyes.

Narusegawa didn't respond, she remained unspoken.

"Oh, by the way, how about you? It's been many long years since we last talked but it seems like you haven't changed at all. How's the Hinata Inn? How are the other girls?"

'_He seems so cold… Looks like he has already forgotten about our past… Looks like he has no feelings for me anymore…_' Narusegawa sadly thought. "Y-Yeah, it's been a long time. I-I'm fine, and so are the other girls, we're perfectly fine. The Hinata Inn's doing very well too." She answered and smiled, trying to look casual in front of the man he loved all her life. "How about you, what kept you so busy these years? How's Canada?" She then asked.

"I am very fine. In fact, I can say that I'm doing really great. I managed our business in Canada. Canada's okay too, same old." He answered with a serious look written on his face. "So… have you heard about the news?" he asked.

She tried to smile, "Good, that's great. I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. What news?" and asked back.

"That I will be your manager again, I'll live in the Hinata Inn again. We'll be living under the same roof again. I hope it is okay with you, though you really can't do anything like before, because Grandma already made me the sole owner of the inn." He stated, sounding so sarcastic.

"Oh, I did hear that just this morning. That's definitely fine with me. It would be great to have you as our manager again." She said and then she smiled tensely.

He nodded, "That's good, I actually thought you would disagree. So, uhm, it's hot and kind of awkward talking here, why don't we go inside a coffee shop and continue our conversation there? Would that be okay with you?"

"Yeah… sure. Let's go."

The two went to a nearby coffee shop and then they continued talking about some casual stuff until the conversation grew into something deeper, something more intense.

"Did you ever love me Narusegawa?" Keitaro seriously asked while staring directly into her eyes. That was the question he longed to ask, the question stuck in his mind all throughout those years. Now, he finally managed to ask her.

Narusegawa felt tensed, "W-What do you… m-mean?" She stuttered in tension when she saw the serious and bitter look in his eyes.

"Did you ever love me?" He repeated the question with the same look written on his face.

She bowed down, and mumbled, "Of course…" She just can't look into his cold eyes so she just bowed her head.

"Look me straight into the eyes." He uttered, his voice sounded so demanding and really somber.

"Of course I did… I did love you." She mumbled while looking into Keitaro's cold eyes.

"Really huh?" He smirked.

She couldn't take it anymore so she exclaimed, "Yes! I did love you Keitaro Urashima! Why is that so hard to believe?"

He grinned, "You did huh?" and said with full sarcasm.

Narusegawa couldn't take the tension anymore, so she immediately ran out of the coffee shop. Her vision is getting blurry because of the tears she can no longer hide. She kept on running until she finally reached the inn, and then she quickly went inside her room.

The other girls got so confused when they saw her running and crying.

"Why is Naru-chan crying?" Su asked.

"We don't have a clue." Motoko and Kitsune shrugged in chorus.

"I'll follow her…" Shinobu said and then she went into Naru's room.

Knock, knock, and knock!

Shinobu knocked.

"Who's that?" Naru asked with the tears still flowing from her eyes.

"It's me Naru-chan."

"I want to be alone right now, Shinobu."

"But Naru-chan…" Shinobu said and then even without getting her permission, she opened the door and went inside.

"I said want to be alone, I'm busy." She said and then she hastily covered her face with a pillow.

"Busy crying?"

"Please Shinobu… just get out and leave me alone for now." She pleaded.

"Naru-chan… I know that I'm still young and I don't have enough experiences to say this but… I do think you still love Kei-kun." Shinobu said, she used to have secret feelings for Keitaro before, and she think she still has, but she just can't stand seeing her Naru-chan cry because of him.

"That's not true." Naru tried to deny but she knows that Shinobu is a sweet and sensitive girl. She's someone who can read through people's feelings.

"You know it is the truth, Naru-chan."

Silence.

Shinobu let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I'll leave you for a while Naru-chan, but please stop crying." She said and then she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile… Keitaro is still left inside the coffee shop.

'_You still love her, it is clearly seen in your eyes… no matter how hard you try to hide it.'_ One side of his mind stated.

"No I don't!" He said out loud, it was supposed to be a silent thought._"You still love her, you can't deny it to yourself Keitaro, you've changed but your feelings actually haven't changed.'_That one side of his mind stated again, it seems that his mind has its own voice and sadly, it speaks the truth.

"Yes, maybe right now I still do have some feelings for her, but I would never show her. Because I want to break her heart the way she broke mine. I would tear her heart into tiny pieces the way she tore mine. She will never know that I still have some feelings for her. All I will let her see in me are the feelings of hate and wrath. I'll let her feel the feeling of being torn into pieces." He mumbled to himself and then he walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 edited!


	3. Not the Same Old Keitaro

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 2: Not the Same Old Keitaro**

* * *

The moon had set and the sun is now beginning to rise up once again. For some of the Hinata girls, it was just another same old day. The only difference is that their old manager is back, Keitaro Urashima is back… the same old Keitaro is back—the stupid and deemed perverted Urashima Keitaro is living with them again. However, the case is not that simple for Keitaro and Narusegawa. It wasn't just another same old day for the both of them because that day is the start of the wall of tension building between these two people.

For Keitaro, it was the start of him showing his renewed personality. He would not be the same old loser everyone thinks he is—because he will be the "New Keitaro Urashima", the man who has power, confidence and authority. He's also the guy which they would not dare to underestimate no more, because he has completely changed.

'_Today would be the start, get ready and prepare for the renewed Keitaro. Get ready for the battle I've set up. You better get ready for my sweet revenge Narusegawa, I'll make you regret ever toying with my heart.' _These were the words he thought of as he walked along the corridor of the Hinata Inn.

Meanwhile, Narusegawa didn't even get an hour of sleep. Thoughts of Keitaro kept on flooding her mind all night. How the old days were, how they broke up and now… how Keitaro has changed. She kept on thinking about him and she is scared of what might happen that day and for the following days to come. She's afraid to face the man she loved, cared for and treasured all her life. Because now, he's not the same anymore—he's not the same old Keitaro anymore. The man who came back is a different man, a changed version of the man she loved all her life.

_"I'm so scared and at the same time sad, Keitaro… I know how much you hate me. Just by simply gazing at your eyes, I can see hate. Those are not the same old eyes I used to stare at before, your eyes seem so cold… and I can only see hatred in your eyes. Still like a fool, I keep on hoping that what I saw was just a part of my imagination. I hope you've forgiven me already, Keitaro, I really hope so."_ These were the thoughts that entered her mind as she prepared for their breakfast that morning, and she's afraid. She has never been that scared before, and to think that it was Keitaro, the man she used to hit and punch before—the man that was so in love with her, before.

* * *

This day marks the start of Keitaro being their manager again and since it is already time for breakfast, each one living in the inn is there at the dining area. The others are even wearing huge smiles on their faces, except again for two people.

"Good morning everyone!" Su started the day with a huge smile and a warm greeting.

"Good morning!" The other girls greeted back in chorus.

Keitaro did not reply, he did not even look at them.

"Good morning Kei-kun!" So Su tried to greet him once again.

He looked at Su, without any expression on his face, his face looks so blank. "Morning." He then greeted—coldly.

The girls looked at each other, "Uhm, so Keitaro… was it good to be back?" Kitsune started asking to erase the tension.

He nodded, "It was, for some reason."

'_For the reason that I could get my revenge.'_He continued the thought in his mind.

However, another part of his mind stated otherwise. _'For the reason that you could win Narusegawa's heart back?'_

"Of course not!" That thought made him exclaim the words out loud.

The girls looked at him, confusion is written on their faces.

"Who are you talking to Urashima?" Motoko asked.

"No one."

"You're still the same Kei-kun!" Su exclaimed and then she gave out a loud laugh.

His face suddenly turned gloomy, "You're wrong Su, I'm not. I'm not the same old Keitaro and I'll never be that same old guy again." He said in another cold tone, his words were full of angst and hatred.

Being the same old Su, she tried to tease Keitaro. "Really? How come? I don't see any difference. Hehehe." She asked and then grinned.

"You don't need to know anything Su, just shut the hell up." He retorted in annoyance, his face looks so annoyed that one would think he could turn into a monster right at that moment.

"Oh… I don't think so! I think you're still the same Kei-kun, same old, same old Keitaro!" Su said in mischief, she was having so much fun teasing Keitaro, but it was not her intention to make him angry, she just missed him so much and that's her own way of making Keitaro feel that.

"Whatever. I lost my appetite." Keitaro said, he stood up and left the girls.

The girls got so confused with the way Keitaro is behaving, he never gets easily mad before, he was always calm and ready for some jokes, but now, with just a little annoyance from Su, he already got mad and he even walked out of the dining room.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Motoko asked.

Kitsune shrugged, "I don't know… but he looked dead serious."

"Yeah… seems like he got mad because of what I said. But I was just kidding, besides, he never got easily mad before so I did not think he would get mad now." Su said, she is also confused with what is happening to Keitaro.

Narusegawa felt so uneasy because of what happened, "Just don't mind him... maybe he's just really not in the mood." she said, trying to ignore what happened. But inside her mind, she feels afraid. Afraid of what will happen in the next days if Keitaro would continue acting like that.

"Uhm… excuse me everyone, I will just follow Kei-kun outside." Shinobu interrupted and then she immediately stood up to follow Keitaro.

Shinobu saw Keitaro sitting at some corner with an annoyed face, his stare seemed so sharp that if only stares were capable of breaking the ground, surely, the ground would fall into pieces right at that moment. She went towards him and sat beside him. "Kei-kun…" She called with a soft voice.

Keitaro looked up, "Why are you here Shinobu?" and said in an irritated tone. He finds it so hard to stay that cold to Shinobu, but he knows he has to do it.

"I-I just want to talk to you…"

"There is nothing to talk about Shinobu, just leave me alone."

She was hurt and shocked by what Keitaro said. He never did that to her before, whenever he was lonely and Shinobu would want to talk to him, he would always be willing to tell every little thing to her. "But..." She mumbled.

"Just leave me alone right now." Keitaro firmly said, with the same expression he had on his face when Shinobu came. It is so hard for him to push her away like that, but he really has to, for the reason that he's afraid he might go back to the soft and old him once he starts getting close with Shinobu again.

She bowed down, "Okay... if that's what you want." and stood up. Sadness is written all over her face, she never thought Keitaro would also treat her coldly like that.

But Keitaro couldn't bear to hurt Shinobu's feelings. She's like his little sister and he just couldn't stand to hurt her little sister like that. "No, wait. You can stay for a while, Shinobu." He finally said. He just can't pretend to be cold with Shinobu. She really has a soft spot in his heart because he treats her as his own little sister. And also for the reason that she's the girl, aside from Mutsumi and Aunt Haruka, that has been really nice to him, even before.

She was surprised by his response, "A-Are you sure?" so she asked him just to make sure.

"I am." He bobbed his head and tried not to look into her eyes.

It made her smile. "Thanks for trusting me Kei-kun." Shinobu mumbled.

Keitaro kept still, staring at nowhere, and yet, though he tried to put up an emotionless face, he couldn't stand it anymore. He just couldn't hide what he is feeling anymore, especially with Shinobu around. The truth is, there's another emotion taking over his heart except for hatred, and that emotion is what we all call—pain.

Shinobu decided to break the deafening silence, "S-So… how are you Kei-kun? It's been years…" so she started a conversation.

"Me? Well, I'm doing just fine… actually, I am perfectly fine."

"Lies."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you are fine Kei-kun… I don't think you are." She said. She's trying to make him burst out his feelings, she knows how hard and painful it is for him to be pretending and trying to be okay, because Shinobu certainly knows he is not even close to being okay.

He let out laughter, a laughter filled with pain, "I'm fine Shinobu, I'm perfectly okay." and uttered. He's trying not to tell Shinobu about the pain he is experiencing, he cannot tell her... because if he does, he might just go back and return to his old self.

"Really? Are you fine trying to get your revenge Kei-kun? Are you fine trying to break Naru-chan's heart by making her feel that you don't love her anymore? Are you?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes, trying to seek the truth.

He looked into the opposite direction to avoid Shinobu's eyes. "Stop saying that Shinobu, you don't know anything about my feelings." He said.

"Stop doing what? I'm just trying to bring back the old Kei-kun that I knew and... l-loved." She said, the last word sounding almost like a mumble.

"No. I'm never going to be the same again Shinobu. I won't allow myself to be the same again. I will never bring back the old Keitaro again. Never." With cold eyes and a voice filled with so much angst, he stated.

"But why? Why are you trying to be someone else? Why are you trying to be cruel and cold when deep inside we all know that you are a nice and soft-hearted kind of guy, Kei-kun?"

He finally looked at Shinobu, directly into her eyes. "Why? Why am I doing this? Why am I being someone else? You want to know the truth? Because I am so done and tired of everyone thinking of me as a sore loser! Because I'm tired being the same old guy who loved Narusegawa but was played with and dumped like an old toy! I would never want to be that same old man again. I would never want to give my love again to someone who would just fool and dump me like trash!" Keitaro shouted, he did not want to shout but he could not control his feelings any longer.

"She lov—"

"Stop Shinobu, just please stop!"

Silence.

"Okay… I will stop for now, Kei-kun. But remember, our hearts can't lie. You can never hide what you are feeling deep inside. Soon… it will all burst out. And you won't be able to stop it. Love will soon overcome that hatred reigning in your heart." Shinobu uttered and then she left Keitaro all alone.

Keitaro was left there, alone—hurting. The words Shinobu said lingered on his head, he tried to forget her words, but he really can't... because he knows that Shinobu was really telling the truth.

'_Was she right? Should I be stopping now? Should I stop getting my revenge on Narusegawa and go back to the old me?' _He silently asked himself.

One side of his mind states: _'Are you really an idiot? Don't tell me you're still weak. No Keitaro, no! Isn't it that you want to get even? Isn't it that you want to make Narusegawa fall for you again and then break her heart? Don't ruin the plan you fool! You would be the loser again, don't go back to the old you, stupid!'_

Yet still, the other part says: _'You should stop Keitaro! Stop getting your revenge! Think about it, what will you get if you break her heart? Would you be happy to see the girl you love get hurt? I know you still do love Narusegawa! I know you still do, so stop now, while it's still early. Follow you heart Keitaro! Follow what your heart really says.'_

He is feeling so confused, his mind is so occupied that he can't take it anymore. "Damn it! Stop it!" He yelled.

He kept still for a while, thinking about the things that are flooding his mind right at the moment, and finally, he said, "No, no. I'm never going to stop unless I see her suffer just like I did. I want her to beg for my forgiveness. I want to see her broken. I want her to feel the same pain and suffering I experienced before because of her. I want her to cry me a river. I want to see her cry in front of me while asking for my forgiveness. I want to see her heart torn, torn into tiny little pieces."

Hatred won over love. The one side of his mind won over the other, Keitaro has decided to never stop and he's making sure that no one can ever stop his revenge, no one, not even Shinobu Maehara.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 edited.


	4. Mission Plan A

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 3: Mission: Kei and Naru Back Together (Plan A)**

* * *

It has been some months since the day Keitaro came back and almost everyone wonders what had happened to the old Keitaro. _Almost_ everyone… yes. Because two of the girls know why he is acting like that. Narusegawa and Shinobu know the reason Keitaro acts like that, why he's changed, why he's not the same as before and why he's so indifferent and rude to all of them.

It hurts Narusegawa to hide what she feels and to pretend she doesn't even give a damn about the changed Keitaro. It really hurts her so much to ignore each and every question that the girls are asking her and to pretend she doesn't know a thing at all.

"Hey Naru… I wonder. Hmmmm… do you have any idea why Keitaro acts so indifferent towards us?" Kitsune asked, trying to test her dear friend. Kitsune is the kind of girl who can easily sense if something is being hidden from her.

Naru was quite stunned by Kitsune's question, but she tried to hide her surprise, "Me? I don't have any idea. It's been long years since he left for Canada… we haven't even talked properly since he came and… and… I just don't know what happened to him."

Kitsune wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? Because I know you two had some misunderstanding before he left Japan." she asked once again.

Narusegawa didn't react, she kept quiet because she can't think of anything to say. She knew it, she can't fool Kitsune. Kitsune is her best friend ever since, and she knows everything about her.

Kitsune smiled, "Oh it's alright, Naru! If you don't want to tell me yet, that's fine. But always keep in mind that even if you may not feel my concern in everything that is happening to you, I do care, I really do."

She was touched by what her best friend said, so she gave her a warm hug.

"Whoa! Slow down girl, you hug too tight! I can hardly breathe!" Kitsune joked, then laughed and that made Narusegawa laugh as well.

She went out of the hug, "Thank you Kitsune… I'm not yet ready to tell you everything, but I will tell you as soon as I'm ready." and then she smiled.

Kitsune smiled back, "No worries my dear friend."

They hugged once more.

"I'll leave first… you just rest here, ayt?" Kitsune said and then she left the room. _'I have some kind of a plan… Hmmmm.'_ She thought and a huge smile was formed on her face.

After her conversation with Narusegawa, Kitsune gathered all of the girls aside from Narusegawa.

"Huh? Meeting? For what?" Motoko confusedly asked.

Kitsune grinned, "Just wait there, I'll tell you everything later. Where's that Su? She's the only one who's not here yet."

"Kitsune-chan… what is this meeting for?" Shinobu asked next.

"Just wait Shinobu, do you know where Su is?" Kitsune asked back.

She shrugged, "I don't know… but I think she's already coming."

"Argh! She's always late!" Kitsune exclaimed in annoyance.

"Wait… Naru isn't here yet too." Motoko said.

Kitsune shook her head and smirked, "That's alright, she shouldn't be here anyway."

Motoko got more confused, "Why is that?"

"Because she's one of our targets." Kitsune said.

"Target? Yay! Are we going to do something exciting Kitsune-chan?" Su came with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh… so you're here. Sit down first before you ask so many questions. I would explain everything and then shoot me the questions after. Alright, ladies?"

The three girls nodded.

Kitsune started, "So… obviously, we all know Keitaro is back and he's been so not the same since the day he came back, right?"

They nodded in unison.

"And I know every one of us is wondering what happened to our old Keitaro, why he has changed and all those stuff. Wait, if ever anyone of you knows why, care to share it with us? Is there anyone who knows?"

Su shook her head. "Absolutely not me."

Motoko said, "Not a clue."

Shinobu shrugged. _'I shouldn't tell them… Kei-kun would get angry at me, and Naru-chan might be disappointed in me if I tell anything… so, I wouldn't… I have to keep my mouth shut...'_She thought to herself.

Kitsune continued talking, "So there, since nobody knows, I'm planning to do something… I may not know everything, but I'm getting a hint that Keitaro is acting like that because of Narusegawa. We know they got into some deep misunderstanding before Keitaro left Japan and I think they haven't dealt with that misunderstanding yet. Although we do not know the reason behind it, still we should do something to rekindle their lost relationship. We shouldn't let it vanish just like that, we know they have gone through a lot. So… are you guys in for this so called 'mission' I planned?"

Some kind of silence surrounded them for a little while.

"_A plan to rekindle the past relationship of Naru and Urashima? Well… somehow, that would be the right thing to do. And also… if we try to bring back their past relationship, Keitaro would be the same again… He would be the same old Keitaro… that I-I u-used to… I mean, that we used to love." _Motoko thought.

"_Hmmm… if we bring back Naru-chan and Kei-kun's past relationship, Kei-kun would be the same again. He would not be rude to me and he would not ignore me again. He would be the same Kei-kun, the understanding and patient one. He would play with me again like before, he would talk to me once again. And also, this mission seems so interesting! Kitsune-chan is a genius! Hoorah! This is just so exciting!"_ Su thought.

"_Kei-kun and Naru-chan together again? T-That would be the greatest thing… Everyone would be happy once again and Kei-kun would be the same again. That's the best and the right thing to do… Besides… I want them to be happy again, I don't want anyone of them hurting. Anyway, I'm not that in love with Kei-kun anymore… W-Wait! Did I just say "not that in love"? Which means…? Oh no, it can't be! I would just agree with this plan… I want them to be happy once again, that's just it." _Shinobu thought to herself.

Kitsune broke the silence, "So? What's the deal you guys?" and asked.

They looked at each other and said in chorus, "We're in."

Kitsune smiled, "That's just great!"

Kitsune, Shinobu, Motoko and Su silently talked about their plan, and to be more certain about the success, they made more than one plan, so that if ever the other plan wouldn't work, they still have others to try.

"So, it's a deal, ayt?" Kitsune asked.

They nodded and smiled.

Kitsune grinned, "I can't wait for this plan to work out, and this should work out. Okay girls, nobody should know about this plan, we should keep this a secret, especially from Keitaro and Naru. Alright?"

"My mouth is shut." Su stated with a huge smile.

Motoko just nodded.

Shinobu gave out a timid smile.

"Okay! Let's do this right! 'Mission: Kei and Naru Back Together' starts right at this second! Plan A is up tomorrow! Alright, let's get this on!" Kitsune exclaimed happily.

The girls laughed.

"You're dismissed." Kitsune said. _"I wish this would work… I'm doing this for my best friend, and also for the Hinata Inn, we need its happy atmosphere back. We can do it girls!"_ She thought as she watches the girls go out of the room.

As Shinobu and Su walked to their rooms, Su couldn't help but ask, "Hey Shinobu, it's just so confusing, why did Kei-kun and Naru-chan break up before?"

"Huh? I-I don't know anything…" Shinobu denied.

Su laughed, "Okay, you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I'm just a little bit curious, because not any kind of misunderstanding with Naru-chan can make Kei-kun leave Japan just like that. Before… whatever it is that they fight about, Kei-kun would still understand Naru-chan, because he loves her so much. Hmmm. Anyway, everything would be fine again after we execute our plans, well… I hope they would work out."

Shinobu didn't respond… Su really matured a bit. Yes, she maybe the same old playful Su, but somehow… she also has changed. She now has this sense of maturity when it comes to understanding things and that's a good thing.

Su yawned, "Okay, good night Shinobu! I feel so sleepy!" and then she got inside her room.

Shinobu nodded and smiled. "Good night, Su."

Another day has ended and of course, another day is already beginning. The beautiful sun shines so brightly, it is one pleasant morning… especially for the four girls, because it is the day they would start executing their first plan for their secret mission.

Everyone's seated in front of the breakfast table and just the same, Shinobu cooked their breakfast and she was up really early that morning.

"Good morning everyone! It's a nice day! Right?" Su started the morning with a big smile on her face as she greeted everyone.

Kitsune smiled back, "Good morning, Su! Indeed, it's a very nice day." And then she secretly winked.

Motoko just smiled at them.

Narusegawa just nodded but she is already feeling that something fishy is going on, she saw Kitsune winking at Su and the others, _"I have a feeling that something is… up." _She quietly thought.

Shinobu laid down the food on the table and sat down, "Good morning everyone, eat well and enjoy our breakfast." and then she smiled.

Keitaro did not respond, he just kept quiet and started eating.

At the middle of the breakfast, Kitsune broke the silence and started talking, "It's really one fine morning, and I think a really good day is ahead, Naru, are you planning on going out?"

Narusegawa shook her head, "No, I would stay here the whole day." She said, she's been like that around Keitaro ever since he came back, she talks less around him, sometimes, she doesn't even talk when Keitaro is around.

Kitsune grinned, "Alright… that's good."

Narusegawa got confused, "What's good?"

"Oh… nothing, don't mind me." Kitsune laughed.

Su interrupted, "How about you Kei-kun? Are you planning to go out today?"

Keitaro looked at Su, "I don't have to tell you my plans, you don't need to know anything." and he coldly replied.

Su was somehow hurt by what he said, but she ignored it. "Oh… okay! If you don't want to tell, that's fine." She just smiled.

Narusegawa felt tense, she looked secretly at Keitaro, _"Why did you have to do that to Su? Why do you have to be so rude to them too? I'm the one who caused you pain, so I should be the only one you should show your rudeness to. What happened to you? Why are you like that? Where's the old Keitaro? Where's the man I love? Damn… it was my entire fault. Damn you Naru Narusegawa!'_" She screamed in her mind, that's the least thing she could do, to scream in her mind, because only inside her thoughts could she let out all the pain she's feeling.

"_That's a good one Keitaro, that's right for that annoying girl, Su, she deserved that. You're very much changed, and that's better." _One side of his mind stated.

Yet, the other side protested, _"No! Of course not, that's not right Keitaro! That was the rudest thing, you shouldn't have said that. You did change, and you're getting worse… Now go, say sorry to Su. That would make things better."_

"_Idiot! Why would you say sorry? Don't! I thought you wanted your revenge, don't say sorry, or else you'll go back to the old you… don't apologize, you idiot. Don't listen to that fool."_

"_Say sorry to her, you hurt her feelings, go… apologize!"_

"_Don't! You would regret that, so what if you have hurt her feelings? Isn't it that she hurt you lots of times before, even physically? She deserved that. Do not apologize!"_

He was very confused, but he's decided, "I would not apologize." He secretly mumbled to himself and it's good that no one heard him.

Breakfast is finished, Kitsune gathered the three girls after Narusegawa and Keitaro left the dining room.

"So… let's do it. Let's hope Plan A would work out fine. Su, are the bugs and camera devices ready? I hope Keitaro and Naru wouldn't notice. So… how are the devices?" Kitsune asked.

Su grinned, "Don't worry Kitsune-chan, the devices are very well hidden, they wouldn't see that we are watching over them."

"That's good, how about you Shinobu? Have you locked all the possible exits?"

Shinobu nodded, "They're all locked."

"And you Motoko, have you checked the room they're going to be in?"

Motoko nodded, "It has been checked, there's no way they could escape."

Kitsune smiled, "Alright! Let's get this on!"

The girls nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile… Narusegawa is inside her room, lying on her bed, while staring at the ceiling. She's thinking of some things, or rather, thinking of just one thing or you could say, one person—and that's Keitaro. Then, she heard a very loud sound, like the sound of an explosion.

**KABLAM!**

The loud noise made her stand up, it was like something exploded and the noise came from the room next to her so she immediately went to it.

On the other room, Keitaro also heard the explosion so he quickly ran to check what the noise was all about, the noise came from the other room so he went to it.

When he entered the room, he saw Narusegawa inside with confusion and worry on her face, she looked up when he came but she immediately looked at the opposite direction.

"What's the noise all about?" He asked without looking at her.

"I don't know, but I heard it came from here."

"I heard it too, wait I will just—" He was about to go out when someone pulled the door to close it.

"Hey! Who's that? Open up!" He shouted.

Naru went towards the door and shouted, "Hey! We're here! Open the door!"

But nobody answered.

"Give way, I will try to open it." Keitaro said.

Narusegawa moved and gave way.

Keitaro tried to open the door, but he failed, "Darn." He said.

Narusegawa just stared at him, _"Damn… we're trapped in here! What should I do? But, I must say… I-I… I… want to be with him like this. I-I miss him… so much." _She silently thought.

Keitaro sighed, "Damn it who did this horrible thing? Who locked us up in this stupid

room?" He exclaimed.

'_Keitaro… Don't you want it? You'll be stuck with Narusegawa… isn't that the best moment to start fixing your relationship?'_One side of his mind stated.

The other side objected, _'Of course not! You're stuck with that girl? The girl you hate the most? That sucks. Now go, try to open it up, you shouldn't be with that brutal girl, go, try to open the damn door!'_

Narusegawa just bowed down, she's hurt, very hurt by what he just said,_ "Horrible thing? You think being with me inside one room is horrible? You hate me that much, don't you?"_

"Do you have any idea who did this thing?" He asked.

She shook her head.

He wasn't convinced, "Are you sure huh?"

She couldn't take it anymore. "I don't know who did this! I don't have any idea, so stop asking me! You think I wanted this to happen? You're wrong, very much wrong!" She yelled at him, letting out her emotions.

He was shocked to see her reaction, but he hid it and yelled back at her, "You don't have the right to shout at me!"

"You don't have the right to shout at me either!"

"Yeah, whatever, you deserve being shouted at anyway." He said and then he went into a corner of the room.

"You're impossible!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever."

The deafening silence reigned between them for quite a while, no one dared to talk, no one dared to make even a single sound.

'_Come on Keitaro, this is the best moment to bring back and fix your relationship, say sorry to her, you shouldn't have yelled at her. She's hurt… come on, go and apologize.'_

'_No! Don't apologize, you fool! She deserved that, go and get your revenge Keitaro, hurt her more.'_

One side of his mind wanted to reconcile with her but the other side wanted to get revenge, he doesn't really know what to do, and which side to listen to. But surely he doesn't want to reconcile with her, he wants to hurt her… make her cry, tear her heart apart. And yet… he just couldn't. Right at that very moment, all he wanted to do was to hug her, wrap her inside his arms and whisper into her ears how much he missed her. But he wouldn't, he wouldn't, never would he do that again. He wouldn't show her how much he had missed her. All he will let her see in him are hatred and coldness.

At the other room…

Kitsune and the other girls are watching them through a computer.

"This is bad! They aren't talking to each other!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"Yeah, they aren't even looking at each other! What shall we do? It's getting late!" Su said.

"I don't think they would talk to each other… maybe they are not ready yet." Shinobu stated.

Motoko nodded, "They even yelled at one another, I think… we failed."

Kitsune sighed, "Yeah… we did. But don't lose hope! We still have other plans, don't we?"

"Kitsune-chan… shall we open the door now?" Su asked.

"Let's give them a few minutes before we open it." Kitsune responded.

"Alright!"

The afternoon ended like that. Narusegawa and Keitaro didn't even talk, they didn't even glance at each other, nothing happened between the two of them. Kitsune and the girls' Plan A didn't work out, it failed, and it failed badly.

The door finally opened. Keitaro immediately got up, "Hey, it's now open." he said and then he went out.

Narusegawa just stared at him as he went out, and after that, she stood up and immediately went to her room as well.

She tried her best not to cry, but the tears fell down from her eyes freely. She couldn't hide her pain anymore, she was hurt, very much hurt by what just happened.

"How could you hurt me like this Keitaro? How could you be so cold? Where's the real Keitaro? Where's the sweet guy I loved before? You're not the same… you are not Keitaro. Please bring back the old Keitaro… I miss him… so much. Please bring him back…" She mumbled as the tears flow freely from her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 edited!


	5. Mission Plan B part 1

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 4: Mission: Kei and Naru Back Together (Plan B part 1)**

**

* * *

**

Their first plan didn't work, but Kitsune and the girls didn't lose hope, they would still continue with the mission. That morning, Kitsune secretly gathered all the girls for the implementation of their next plan.

"So girls, I know you might think that this mission wouldn't work, but no, this would work, the last thing we need is negativity. The failure of Plan A doesn't mean we should stop hoping for a good outcome, let's just say that was the start, and a bad start doesn't imply a bad ending, does it? So, I want to know if all of you are still in for this mission? If you want to quit, that would not be fine of course… but I'll accept it. So…?" Kitsune stated, hoping no one would quit.

A bit of silence reigned for a few seconds.

Su laughed, "Silly Kitsune-chan! Of course we're still in! Why would we quit? We're just starting, the climax isn't happening yet, it's no fun quitting! Besides, I love adventures! I'll just treat this mission as a one huge adventure!" and then she exclaimed.

Motoko smiled and nodded, "That reason goes for me too, I'm still in."

"I'm still in too Kitsune-chan." Shinobu said and then she smiled.

Kitsune's face lit up, "Alright! That's the spirit girls! We need that positive atmosphere! So, nobody is out, the mission is still ongoing, that's very cool!"

They talked and discussed about the next plan, and after discussing…

"Okay! One, two, three, go! Let's go!" They exclaimed in chorus.

Kitsune smiled, "Okay, you girls can go now and start Plan B, let's hope this one would work."

While walking their way back to their rooms, Shinobu, Su and Motoko saw Narusegawa walking towards them.

Naru greeted them, "Hey! Good morning girls! What's up? Why do I see such excited faces?" then she asked.

"Because of the plan that—"

Motoko and Shinobu immediately stopped Su from revealing their secret, "Su!" they exclaimed.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. Hehehe." Su mumbled, and then she ran as fast as she could to escape.

Narusegawa got confused, "What's up with her?"

Motoko smiled, tension seen all over her face, "Oh… Uhm… T-That's n-nothing… We don't know. Maybe she needs to go to… Uhm… to the bathroom! Right! To the bathroom!"

Narusegawa got more confused, Motoko doesn't stutter, she's always confident when she talks, yeah, she stutters, but it happens rarely, that's just if she's really that nervous, and she wonders why Motoko would be nervous at the moment. "Are you okay Motoko?" she asked.

Motoko laughed, "Of course, I am!"

"Oh… alright. So, what's about that plan that Su almost told me?" She asked once again.

Shinobu smiled, "That's nothing Naru-chan, we just have this some kind of plan today. We... have some plans of going out." And said.

Motoko nodded, "Oh yeah, that's it. We want to go out, go to the mall, to the park and have some fun! That's why we're excited."

Narusegawa smiled, "Oh… is that so? That's great, you guys enjoy and have fun."

Shinobu and Motoko looked at each other, and then smiled secretly.

"Why don't you come with us Naru-chan?" Shinobu asked.

Naru shook her head, "No, I'm not really in a mood to go out today, you guys just enjoy and have fun."

"Why not?" Shinobu asked.

"I just want to stay at home today, maybe next time, I'll go with you." Naru answered.

Motoko butted in, "Is it because of... Keitaro?"

Narusegawa couldn't answer.

"Is it?" Motoko repeated her question.

"O-Of course not, why would you s-say that?" She tried to smile, but no matter how she tries, she can't hide the pain written in her eyes.

"Because you still love him and you're hurt that he doesn't seem to love you back, and now you are in despair that's why you don't want to go out with us and have fun? You just want to stay at home and cry your heart out, you think crying is the only way to forget about your love for Keitaro." Motoko said, it's not that she wanted to hurt Narusegawa, she just did that to convince her to come so that they can execute their plan.

Shinobu just stood there, without uttering any word, she did not want to add some depression to her Naru-chan, so she just stood there, silently watching Motoko do all the talking.

"No… I don't love him anymore, my feelings are long gone. I'm not affected if he doesn't love me, I mean, why should I let myself be affected? It's not that I care… I don't care, I don't care whatever damn thing he feels for me, if he hates me, if he despises me, I don't care. He can hate me as long as he wants to, despise me for the rest of his life, I don't give a damn on what he feels for me. I wouldn't cry for him, why should I cry for him? He is not worth my tears." Narusegawa uttered, sounding so defensive, she's trying to stop her tears from falling down, and she did, not even a glimpse of tear was seen from her eyes.

Shinobu was quite stunned by what Narusegawa just said, yet she didn't show any sign of emotion, she just kept quiet, listening to them, _"I know you're lying… that's not true Naru-chan, I know it's hard for you to say those words, we're sorry for doing this horrible thing, but we promise you, we would make this work, you'll be happy soon Naru-chan… you will be, with Kei-kun, soon."_

"So does that mean you would go out with us now?" Motoko asked. _"I'm sorry for saying those words Naru… I just had to do that."_

Narusegawa smiled—forcefully, "Okay, sure! I would go out with you and have some fun, real fun, if that would prove that I don't love Keitaro anymore and that I don't care about him. I would go with you then, what time are we going to leave?"

Motoko smiled, "We will just call you once we're ready."

"Okay, I'll just go to my room and rest for a while and also to prepare." She said and then she hurriedly walked away. _"I'll just go to my room and cry for a while."_

Motoko and Shinobu looked at each other and went back into their own rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, they did not notice that someone has been listening to their discussion all along—it was no other than, Keitaro.

"So you don't care about me huh? You don't give a damn on what I feel for you, you don't care if I hate you and despise you for the rest of my life? You're not affected huh? You just made me hate you more Naru Narusegawa, and I swear, I would never forgive you. I would never love you again, never. Damn you Narusegawa! I swear, I would get my revenge on you! And you wouldn't like it, I would tear you apart. Just like what you did to me, I would break you Naru Narusegawa. Just wait and see." He thought, anger and pain reigning in his heart.

* * *

On the other hand, Narusegawa immediately went to her room and locked the door. She doesn't want Shinobu and Motoko to see her tears falling down… all because of Keitaro.

"_Maybe what I said was the right thing to say, cause I shouldn't let anyone know how affected I am because of Keitaro. I shouldn't let them know how much I still love him, how much I still care for him and how much pain I'm enduring for him. Yeah, that's right. I should show them that I'm not affected, that I don't care. Just be strong Narusegawa, be strong."_She thought.

'_You think that was right? You think those were the right words to say? Think again Narusegawa, you shouldn't have said those words. That would just make the situation between you and Keitaro worse, don't let your pride take over your feelings Narusegawa, go and say sorry to Keitaro, tell him what really happened, tell him how you feel, tell him everything you need to tell him, so that everything would be fine again. Go and tell him you still love him.'_A side of her mind said.

"_But he doesn't want me back, he hates me, he despises me! I tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen, he didn't even look at me. How can I say sorry if every time I try to, he would just look at me with cold eyes and say hurtful words to me? How can I say I still love him when every time I try to, he would tell straight to my face how much he hates me?"_

'_Just trust in your heart, be honest and tell him everything, I know he would understand you. I know deep inside the cold Keitaro… is the same old sweet Keitaro. He's just hiding it because he thought you don't care about him anymore. Just set aside your pride and go to him, now!'_

"_What do you know? How would you know? You don't know anything, so don't try to tell me what to do. I'm not letting my pride reign over my heart, I'm just being careful… because I don't want to be rejected by him. I can't take that; I'll just wait till his heart softens…"_

'_Okay, if that's what you want. Wait and wait… for nothing. How can his heart soften if you wouldn't do anything? Sure, wait, but don't be sorry in the end, think deeply of this Narusegawa...'_That part of her mind finally stated, leaving all her thoughts hanging. It was like she's at the end of a cliff, hanging, but no one can hear her shouting for help, and she's thinking whether to hold on or to just let go take the fall.

"I don't know what to do… damn. I'll just enjoy and forget about him, even for today." She mumbled while wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Naru-chan! Come out now! We're ready!" Su called in a loud voice.

Narusegawa immediately arranged herself, "I'm coming Su!"she shouted. _'Smile Narusegawa… forget about him even just for today… enjoy and have fun.'_

She went out with a huge smile already plastered on her face—another forged one. "I'm ready, shall we go?"

Kitsune smiled, "You go first in the car, we will just follow you there."

"Okay then."

Shinobu went to Keitaro's room.

"Kei-kun, are you there?" She called outside the door.

Nobody answered.

"Kei-kun…" She called once more.

A voice answered, "Why?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I just need to ask you something, is it okay?"

"What do you need to ask?"

"Can I come in first?"

It took some while before he answered, "Okay, come in."

She opened the door and came in. Keitaro is lying on his bed, with a pillow covering his face. "Are you okay?" Shinobu asked.

He didn't answer.

"_I think he's not in a good mood, what shall we do now? If we do the plan now, I think they'll just fight again… but we can't give up.'_" She thought.

"Kei-kun... can I ask you for a favor?"

"What kind?"

"Just a simple one."

"How simple?" He asked, with the pillow still covering his face.

"Uhm… just a really simple one."

"What is it?"

"Can you… drive me to the mall?"

He looked up, "What for?"

She warily smiled, "I… just need to... buy something… c-can you?" She couldn't help but stutter.

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"Oh… okay, if you're busy, it's okay, I would just go by myself." She said, she was about to go out but Keitaro stopped her.

"Wait, okay, I'll go with you." He said. _"I'll just chill out and have a little fun today. Anyway, it's been a little while since I went out with Shinobu."_He thought.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah, why, did you change your plan all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Oh, no, no! I'll wait for you at the car. Thank you so much Kei-kun!" She said and then she quickly went out.

He mumbled with a smile, "Same old Shinobu…"

Meanwhile… Kitsune and the girls are secretly talking.

"So, this is the start of our Plan B girls, let's hope it would do good." Kitsune said in a very low voice.

"Don't you think that this moment isn't the right time? You know… I think Keitaro is a little not in the mood today." Shinobu said.

Su laughed, "Silly Shinobu! Kei-kun is always not in the mood since he came back from Canada."

"I know, but… I think it seems a little different now. I think they would just fight and ignore each other again." Shinobu said with a sigh.

Kitsune butted in, "There's nothing we can do, it's either we do it or we don't. But I do think that we should. Let's just all cross our fingers and hope it would result to something good, a little talk between them would be enough for now, right? So, shall we do it?"

The girls looked at each other, and nodded, "Let's do it."

On the other hand, Narusegawa has been waiting at the car for quite a while already, and she's getting kind of grouchy, but she tried to compose herself. "Maybe they're just preparing some things, but I wonder, what's taking them so long?" She asked, although obviously, no one can give her an answer.

She waited for a few more minutes and when no one came, she quickly went inside the inn to check what's going on.

She saw Kitsune walking towards her direction, "Kitsune! What's taking you so long? I've been waiting inside the car for quite a while already, what's up?"

Kitsune smiled, nervously, "Oh… nothing, nothing. We just… prepared some stuff. We're okay now, come on. Let's go inside the car now."

The hint of uneasiness in Kitsune's voice made her wonder, "Are you okay? You look a little pale today."

Kitsune laughed, "Me? Pale? Oh… yeah, I do feel a little weird today. Uhm, maybe I'll just go get some medicine, you wouldn't want me to collapse on our way, right? You go inside the care and wait for me." She quickly opened the car door and pushed Narusegawa inside.

But, to her surprise, Kitsune locked the door and took the key with her, "There! You two enjoy there for a while!" Kitsune shouted and smirked at them.

She got confused, "What do you mean... two?"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 edited! Come to think of it, reading it again made me find the car-locking-scene a bit silly, I mean, they could open it inside, right? But what the heck, let's not ruin the little game in there, so yeah, let's try to ignore the absurdity of the plan and enjoy the story. Hahaha.


	6. Mission Plan B part 2

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 5: Mission: Kei and Naru Back Together (Plan B part 2)**

**

* * *

**

But, to her surprise, Kitsune locked the door and took the key with her, "There! You two enjoy there for a while!" Kitsune shouted and smirked at them.

She got confused, "What do you mean... two?

"What are you doing here?" Keitaro asked in a not-so-sweet-and-friendly voice.

Naru's so stunned with the sight of him right in front of her and to think they are locked together in the same car, just the two of them, _"Man… how could they do this to me… setting me up like this."_

Keitaro tapped the steering wheel, so hard that it hurt his hand, but he's not upset because of the pain of his hurting hands, he's upset because of the situation he is into at that moment. "I should've known something was up, that Shinobu… how could she set me up like this." He frantically murmured, though his murmur could be heard by the person beside him.

Narusegawa couldn't help but retort with what he said, "Don't be mad at Shinobu, she didn't have anything to do with—"

"Oh, so you are the one who's involved huh, what a nice prank to pull on me. You really are desperate."

"Just to let you know, I don't have anything to do with this either. I don't know about this insane prank Kitsune is trying to pull. I am also a victim here." She responded, she didn't want to start a fight, but she didn't want to just let him insult her like that.

"Blah, blah, blah, who cares anyway? We're already here, we can't do anything now." He stated, trying to make her feel he didn't care at all.

Narusegawa didn't react, she didn't want to make the situation worse, so she just kept her mouth shut.

Minutes of stillness passed, Keitaro decided to just lie down and close his eyes, _"Darn… I would just sleep. I just hate her so much I can't stand to see her face right now." _He thought and he let his consciousness drift away.

Narusegawa saw him move, so she glanced at him, and there he is, sleeping, like an angel. She just couldn't stop staring at him, there he is, the love of her life, lying close beside her, and yet, she couldn't reach him, she couldn't even talk to him.

* * *

**NARUSEGAWA (POV)**

He's lying here, beside me, lying so close to me, and yet, he seems so far. I can't do anything but to silently stare at him while he's asleep. I missed him so much.

If only I could turn back time, if only I could make it happen again, and correct my mistakes. But no, I know I was right, I did that for him… every thing that I did was for him. For him to be happy, for him to live a happy life without me and though it caused me so much pain, I know I was right to have done it.

I was right to set him free, to let him be happy, because I know he wouldn't be happy with me. I would just hurt him, though I could say that I love him, if he's with me, he would just always get hurt and so I set him free.

But why do I feel that I shouldn't have done that, I know my reasons were right… or were they?

Because if I did the right thing, then why is he like this now? Why does it seem that I made the wrong decision?

I made him a ruthless, cold- hearted monster. I made him a vengeful man, I changed him. I have to admit, this is all my fault, what's happening now is all because of my plain stupidity. Keitaro has changed because of me, because I hurt him. I thought setting him free was the right thing to do, but seems like it wasn't. I caused him so much pain, instead of making him happier, I just hurt him—again.

What should I do? I can't do anything now… I can't bring back the old him. Not now, because I know the wound inside his heart is still there, or maybe the hatred in his heart is still there. But should I just sit here, and wait for his revulsion to pay off? Or should I do something before it gets worse?

As of now, I still can't decide, I want him back, but I can't swallow my pride. I'm already enduring this damn pain for him, my pride is the only thing left for me. If I swallow it, and still get rejected by him, what would be left for me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe I should just let time pass by for a while… maybe, just maybe, his heart would soften and the hatred inside of him would die away as time passes by. Right. I would just leave everything to fate, if it doesn't work out, well maybe… he's not really meant for me.

**END OF POV.**

**

* * *

**

Keitaro heard some sniffs, but he tried to just ignore them, _"Crying now huh? She thinks she could tame me by using her tears, her fake tears? Damn no, you're very much wrong Narusegawa. I won't be fooled by you again, not this time."_

And yet, he just couldn't stand hearing all those sobbing and sniffing, so he opened his eyes and turned to her direction, "What now?" he exclaimed.

She hastily turned around to compose herself and wipe her tears.

Keitaro laughed sardonically, "Nice performance, are you planning to try out for some drama series?" and said.

"Oh yeah, am I good? You think I would get accepted?" She asked back, trying to counter his sarcasm with sarcasm.

"Of course, you're such a great actress. In fact, you could even go to Hollywood with that acting skill of yours. No one would even think you're just acting, you're perfect for television." Keitaro stated, and then he looked at her straight into the eyes, trying to let her know how much he hates her.

Narusegawa couldn't bear to look into those eyes, it's just that his eyes are full of anger… full of hatred. She was hurt to hear those words from him, but she didn't show any allusion of being hurt, "You know what? Let's just stop this nonsense Keitaro."

Keitaro laughed sarcastically once again, "Stop what? Nonsense? You being with me is the only nonsensical thing that I know of. I do hate the situation right now, because you are so near me. But what can I do? Your so-called friends set us up, locked us in car and took the key. Well, they've succeeded; we couldn't even open the car doors now. I don't know how they did this insane prank, but it happened already. You think I like this? Hell no, just the sight of you beside me makes me want to throw up. I just hate you so much, that I don't want to see you close to me, I don't even want to breathe the same air that you breathe."

Those hurtful words he said, seemed like knives pushing through her heart, "You really hate me that much?"

"Yes, I hate you that much. So much that I hate seeing you, I hate talking to you, I hate being near you."

She bowed down.

He looked at the opposite direction.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Why?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

He laughed, "You're asking why I hate you? You really don't know why I hate you, or are you just acting again, pretending to know nothing? Pretending to be innocent of the thing you utterly know about." And said, he just can't stop himself from saying those hurtful words, he just feels so mad… that he needs to let them all out.

She bowed down and asked, "Can't you ever forgive me?"

"I will never."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? You really want to know the reason why? Okay, I will tell you. Because I loved you, I loved you so much before! I loved you so much to the extent that I endured all the pain you put me through. But what did I get from you? Nothing but pain, I hate you because you fooled me then dumped me when you were done playing with me. You never loved me, you just wanted a toy to play with, a toy to punch, kick and hurt. I'm never going to forgive you for making me miserable. I would never forgive you Naru Narusegawa."

Her tears fell down, she couldn't stop it anymore, she's crying so hard, in front of the man she loves, and yet, the man who hates her—so much.

"Your tears won't do anything Narusegawa… your fake tears won't make me forgive you and forget every damn thing you did to me. You won't be able to fool me again, I would never be fooled by you again, not twice Narusegawa, not twice." He said, anger evidently seen in his eyes.

"You don't know everything Keitaro… you missed some things you should have known about."

"I don't know everything? I damn know every single damn thing Narusegawa! And I wish I should've known those things before, I should've known from the start that you were nothing but a violent-good-for-nothing-woman."

She sobbed.

He ignored her.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

* * *

**KEITARO (POV)**

There she was, the girl I so much loved—long before, crying beside me, crying because of me.

I know I did the right thing, she deserved that kind of treatment. It's even nothing compared to what she did to me, she made me so miserable. So damn miserable that sometimes, I didn't even want to look myself in front of the mirror, having to see my miserable reflection on it.

When she dumped me, she made each and every day of my life a living hell. I was alive, I was breathing, but I always felt dead.

So I left Tokyo, I left each and every memory of her, but still, no matter how far I went, her memory continued to haunt me. So I moved to Canada, to forget her, but I unfortunately, I didn't succeed.

The memories we shared haunted me, and as I looked back, I realized she had never been good to me. Well, there were some times, but those times still lead to her punching me all the way up into the sky.

Then, realizing all those things, I planned to get my revenge, get her back, hurt her the way she hurt me—planned to even hurt her more. Make her cry, make her life miserable, make her ask for my forgiveness… if I could, even on bended knees.

And now… there she is, hurting and crying beside me. But I want more, I want more than that.

Yet… I feel like an idiot, I feel like what I'm doing right now is so wrong.

Am I wrong to hurt her?

Am I wrong to say those cruel words to her?

Is it wrong to get my revenge?

Is it wrong to make her feel miserable?

Still… thinking of the past, thinking about all the things she did to me, I know getting revenge isn't a wrong thing to do.

Let's just say I'm getting my so crushed pride back, the life she took from me when she dumped me.

So I swear to myself, I'm never going to forgive her, never will I do that. I would make her life so miserable; I would make her feel how much I hate her.

Cry your heart out Narusegawa… cry hard.

But those tears of yours won't even affect me; it would even make me feel happy, because I know that I'm winning.

I'm winning this battle for vengeance.

**END OF POV.**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

Kitsune and the girls have been waiting for hours. It has been hours, long hours since they left Keitaro and Narusegawa inside the car.

Kitsune sighed, "What do you think?"

"Of what Kitsune-chan?" Su asked.

"Do you think they would reconcile now? Or at least, do you think they are talking now?"

Shinobu sighed, "Let's just hope…"

Su laughed, "Oh I think they're talking now, they're talking in loud voices, you know, shouting at each other."

"Stop kidding around Su."

Su smiled while scratching her head, "Hehehe… Just kidding, I just want to lighten the tension, you all look so dead serious."

Motoko butted in, "I think we should go to see them now."

Kitsune nodded, "Okay, let's go down now. Ya'll cross your fingers and hope that they're still both alive." and joked.

"Kitsune-chan!" The three girls exclaimed in chorus.

Kitsune laughed, "Kidding!"

The girls quickly went down to see what's happening between Naru and Keitaro…

"Wait, look, they're both alive and I think they're both unharmed!" Su exclaimed and then she ran fast to open the car door with the keys she especially made for that mission.

When Su opened the car door, Narusegawa immediately went out and ran inside the inn.

"Naru-chan…" Shinobu mumbled.

Keitaro opened the car door and stepped out, "Don't ever pull this prank again on me Kitsune. Don't ever dare do this again." He said, and then he walked away.

Kitsune sighed, "I think we failed… again."

Motoko nodded, "And I think we just aggravated the tension between them. Naru went out crying and Keitaro went out of the car with an angry face."

"They fought again…" Su stated.

"We failed… man, I thought we would succeed now." Kitsune said with pure disappointment seen on her face.

"I think… we shouldn't do anything for the meantime. Let's just let them be, for a while, because I think… if we make a move right away, they would just fight again." Shinobu said.

Motoko nodded, "I think so too."

Su smiled, "Cheer up everyone! We would make this work, but for the meantime, I agree with Shinobu! Let's rest for a few days."

Kitsune shrugged, "Alright, I have the same opinion too."

The girls smiled at each other, though disenchantment is seen on their faces, they would never give up.

Rest for a while… they would, but give up, never,

...not until they succeed and bring back the old happy atmosphere of the Hinata Inn.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 edited!


	7. Sorry

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 6: Sorry**

**

* * *

**

After conversing about the latest unpleasant incident and the breakdown of their plan B, the girls parted ways. Su and Motoko went into their rooms to get some rest, Kitsune walked off to buy something at the grocery store and Shinobu decided to follow her Kei-kun.

In view of the fact that Shinobu knew Keitaro more than anyone else, she distinguished where he would be at that moment.

Shinobu immediately went up and she was right, Keitaro is there—in the rooftop, sitting all alone, staring at the dark sky, anger evidently seen in his cold eyes.

**SHINOBU (POV)**

Kei-kun's eyes seem so different than before, they aren't the same happy eyes I've always loved to gaze at, they have changed. His eyes now are full of anger, they look so cold… so poignant.

Never did I picture a different Keitaro Urashima, I've always wanted the old Kei-kun that I loved before, and I guess the old Kei-kun that I still love up until now. I know it's wrong to still keep this unrequited love inside my system, but I just can't do anything to get rid of this feeling. Despite the fact that my heart still beats for him, I don't want to see him like that. I want to see the one I love always happy, even if that would mean he would be back together with Naru-chan.

I was very saddened when I heard that he would be leaving Japan and that there's not even an assurance of his comeback, so I tried to make him stay…

_Knock, knock, and knock!_

_Nobody answered, so she decided to just go inside, and she saw him there, packing his things, "Kei-kun… can I talk to you?" she asked._

_He didn't respond, he just continued on packing his things._

"_Why so sudden? Do you really have to leave Japan…?" She asked once more, and sat down beside him, tears about to fall from her eyes, but she tried her best to stop them from falling down._

_He looked at her and smiled, a sad one, "I have to do this Shinobu…" he muttered._

"_Why?"_

"_For me… for me to forget." He said, his eyes full of pain._

"_But why do you have to go to a place very far from here?" Shinobu asked once again, she just couldn't think of any convincing reason on why he has to go._

"_Because… if I don't go to a far away place, I wouldn't be able to forget everything, I won't be able to move on with my life. I have been living this damned life for quite a long time already and I want my life to change. I don't want to be played just like a punching bag all my life, I want to change my life and live a better one without people using me and treating me like trash." He said, hate and grief apparently written on his face._

"_Not everyone does that to you Kei-kun…"_

_He laughed painfully, "Oh yeah, not everyone, just deduct you, Mutsumi, my Aunt Haruka and my Grandma."_

"_Kei-kun…"_

"_Please Shinobu, you can't do anything to stop me now, no one can ever stop me from leaving this place and transforming my messed-up life into a better one." He stated, asserting finality through his words._

_The tears fell down, she's crying, she just can't stop herself, "I will surely… m-miss you Kei-kun."_

_He bowed down._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_She stood up, and hugged him tight, "I will surely miss you Kei-kun…"_

_He was shocked by what she did but he accepted her embrace, "Thank you for always standing by my side Shinobu, you're the nicest person that I've known. Even when the whole world is against me, you would still be there… willing to fight the whole world for me. I'm truly grateful for having met someone like you… Shinobu. Don't cry because I'm leaving, I will come back, when this wound heals, I will surely come back. And I hope when I'm back, I would still be seeing you here, waiting for me, waiting for your Kei-kun. Stop crying now, come on, just help me pack my things."_

_All she could do is cry and mumble, "Kei-kun…"_

That was my last memory of Kei-kun, before he left Japan and came back. But now, I don't even think he still remembers what he said back then, because now, I know his heart is so full of revulsion, full of the drive to get his revenge on Naru-chan. I never imagined he would be like this once he returns to Japan, I thought he only wanted to forget, but I never thought forgetting is also closely linked with getting revenge.

It's so hard for me to watch him like this, watch him take vengeance when I know it wouldn't do him any good, it would make him the winner once he succeeds on hurting Naru-chan, but would it make him totally happy?

Right now, the only thing I want to do is to run to his direction and hug him tight. Tell him to stop, tell him to just let all his anger die away, because it wouldn't make him happy. Tell him to stop because I'm still here and I wouldn't let anyone hurt him again just like before, I would protect him all the way.

But no matter how I try, I know my words would never be able to reach his heart, because now, all that reigns inside his cold heart are hate and vengeance. I can never do anything right now to soften his cold heart.

**END OF POV**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?"

She was staring there long enough that she didn't notice that Keitaro is now looking at her, "Sorry." She uttered.

He laughed sarcastically, "Sorry? Sorry for what? For betraying me and locking me inside a car with the girl I hate the most? That's nothing Shinobu, really, that's just nothing." and said, his words full of sarcasm.

She tried to explain, "Kei-kun… we only wanted to—"

"You only wanted to make fun of me again, to play some practical joke on me for you to watch and have fun? I know Shinobu, that's what those damn girls do, but I never thought that's what you do now too." He said, he didn't even let Shinobu finish what she was about to say.

"Kei-kun… that's not it."

"If that's not it, then I don't even know what it is now. Stop playing games with me Shinobu. I never thought you would be involved in such a dim-witted prank like that. I never thought—"

"You never thought what huh? I don't even think you're using your head now Keitaro Urashima, you are not using your head, or maybe you're using your head, but you're forgetting to use your heart."

He laughed, "Oh, so now, I'm not using my head huh? Keitaro Urashima. You called me by my full name, what does that mean Shinobu? That you're now a part of them, that you're now on the side of Narusegawa? Fine Shinobu, I never thought this would happen, I never thought you'd be betraying me, maybe I'm wrong to even give you my trust."

She just couldn't stand it anymore. "And I never thought you'd be like this Keitaro Urashima, I never thought that when you said you wanted to forget and change your life, you would also change and throw away the Kei-kun that we all loved. Never did I think you would be like this, that you would change the gentle and loving Kei-kun and replace him with the man standing right in front of me—a man who has nothing but vengeance and hatred in his heart, a man who only thinks of getting revenge and doesn't even care if he's hurting the people who truly cares for him." So she said, with the tears flowing from her eyes.

He was stunned to hear those words from her, from the someone who has been very nice to him all his life, from Shinobu, who has been his companion whenever he's feeling so down and very much worthless, from the very first girl who made him feel like he's the greatest man alive.

He bowed down.

She just stood there, crying in front of him.

Silence.

Silence

Silence.

"I guess you really changed Keitaro, you are not the same old Kei-kun that I loved… you're not. I hate the new Keitaro." She finally uttered, and then she walked out, leaving him all by himself, still stunned by what she said.

Keitaro was left there all alone, he couldn't believe it. The only girl who's been his companion whenever he's feeling so down is now mad at him too, he tried to act unaffected, but he couldn't hide it, he is very much affected.

* * *

**KEITARO (POV)**

Was it right to hurt Shinobu too?

Am I right to hurt and say unkind words to the girl who has been really nice to me ever since?

I don't know what to do and what to feel now, I feel really bad because I made Shinobu cry, but I don't want to eat my pride and say sorry to her.

If I do that, I'm scared I might go back to the old me. I don't want to be the same old Keitaro Urashima.

I like the way I am right now, because now, I'm stronger, and that's why I could get my revenge.

I know Shinobu was right. Payback and revenge are all I have in my head, but that's just because I want to avenge my so crushed dignity as a person. I want to make myself proud because I was able to fight back whenever those damn girls hurt me. I want to make them feel what I felt back then, especially that Naru Narusegawa.

What's wrong with that?

What's wrong with getting my dignity as a person back?

Nothing's wrong with that.

Right?

So… I would never stop, even if it means that I have to be cold to Shinobu too, I would. If she can't seem to understand what I'm going through and why I'm doing this, then I can't do anything about that. I know it's rude to include her in this revenge I'm doing, I didn't plan to hurt her too, but if she would act like that, trying to stop me in doing what I already planned to do, then I guess, it's inevitable.

My decision is final; I wouldn't let anyone get in my way, even if it means hurting those people who have been nice to me as well.

I'm so sorry Shinobu, if only I can do anything to protect you, from me… I'm so sorry. But not right now, I just can't do anything now. Sorry… I'm very sorry, Shinobu.

**END OF POV**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Chapter 6 edited!


	8. Guilt

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 7: Guilt**

* * *

Days have already gone by since the so-called locking-inside-a-car-mission happened and everyone in the Hinata Inn is feeling the immense tension and gloom. It was as if someone really close to them died and each one of them is mourning for that someone. The atmosphere in the inn feels so lifeless and Kitsune couldn't take the dead and deafening silence surrounding the Hinata Inn, so she called the girls for another meeting.

Kitsune cleared her throat and began to speak, "I'm so sorry if I bothered you all guys, I just want to make some clarifications about our so-called 'mission'." she said, giving emphasis on the last word by using the quote-unquote sign. "I just want to know if we would, rather, if we should still continue with the mission or not, because you all know, these passed few days, every one seemed so quiet, uhhh, I hope you're getting what I'm trying to say here. So… what's the deal now?" She continued and asked.

The girls just kept quiet and stared quietly at Kitsune.

"Uh hello, excuse me, I need some answers here." Kitsune said, getting a little irritated.

Su smiled, "I don't know with them Kitsune-chan… if you're asking me, I would still want to continue with the mission. But I guess… it's still up with the majority decision." and said, her ever so alive spirit seemed too dead right at that moment.

Motoko shrugged and said, "I still want to continue but I don't know… it just doesn't seem to work out. You know, we've done and given our very best in those two plans but with this mission, the tension and disgust between Naru and Keitaro just grew more intense. The fight between them got more severe, and I guess it was all because of what we did."

Shinobu didn't speak… she just remained still, with her head bowed down.

"Shinobu?" Kitsune called her.

"I'm very sorry Kitsune-chan… I don't want to have anything to do with the mission anymore. I don't want to have anything to do... with Keitaro's thing anymore." Shinobu uttered, without even looking at Kitsune.

Those words of Shinobu made the girls very confused, so they gazed at Shinobu who is still looking at the ground.

"Shinobu-san… what's wrong? Did you have some fight with Urashima?" Motoko asked first.

Su came next and said, "Shinobu… what did Kei-kun say to you, what did he do? Did you two quarrel?"

"What's wrong Shinobu? You can share your problem with Keitaro to us, we're your friends, we can talk about it and we'll try to solve it if we can." Kitsune said and then she came closer to Shinobu.

Shinobu shook her head and muttered, "Don't worry about me, thank you all for your concern. Don't worry, I'm okay, I just don't want to get involved anymore, that's all."

The girls kept quiet and glanced at one another.

Shinobu stood up, "I want to go to my room now, I'm so sorry again…" and then she hurriedly walked out of the room.

The others were left there, they're still trying to figure out the reason Shinobu said those things. Silence surrounded the room for a little while.

"I think... maybe Shinobu and Kei-kun had some huge fight. Because we all know, that Shinobu would never leave and despise Kei-kun with just a simple misunderstanding. I think they had some huge fight and now, Shinobu doesn't want to join in our mission anymore and she doesn't want to have anything to do with Kei-kun no more." Su broke the silence and said.

Kitsune bobbed her head, yet with confusion still seen on her face, she said, "But what's the reason? Why did they fight? I still don't understand… it is just so confusing."

"I think I do know the reason why." Motoko stated.

"Why?" Kitsune and Su asked in chorus.

"I guess, it was all because of the things that we did, the plans that we executed. Maybe Keitaro said something to Shinobu. Maybe he said cruel things and blamed her for the recent incident. Perhaps, Keitaro said some things that hurt Shinobu's feelings so much, that is why she doesn't want to do anything with the mission for the meantime anymore."

Kitsune bobbed her head, "That maybe the reason but… I know Keitaro cares for Shinobu, and he wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"That was all before… but now, he's changed and he does what he wants to do, not even minding the people around him. He's the new Keitaro and with that, it's not impossible for him to hurt Shinobu as well." Motoko stated.

Kitsune agreed, "I guess you are right…" and mumbled. "How can Keitaro do this… man, he's really so indifferent. The old Keitaro wouldn't do that cruel thing to Shinobu, he's very much changed and I can't seem to know him anymore."

Su butted in and said with a sigh, "I miss the old Kei-kun… now, he doesn't even talk to me anymore, I want to spend time with him and have fun with him again."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Kitsune broke the silence and finally stated, "I guess… we shouldn't do anything any more, it would just worsen the situation. I don't want anything bad to happen again, I don't want anyone to have some fight again with Keitaro, let's just try to put up with his indifference. Maybe, just maybe, if we treat him like that, he would come to his senses and go back to the old him. So… girls, the mission is now finally over, I'm so sorry for taking your time with this unsuccessful mission, well, at least we tried our very best, right?"

Motoko nodded, "Right! It's okay… yeah, at least we tried to do something."

Su bobbed her head and smiled, "Alright… I guess we're really done with it, I feel so disappointed but I'll just agree anyway. At least we also had some good time planning together and doing that mission thingy together. Thanks also for that Kitsune-chan and Motoko-chan! I sure had fun!"

Kitsune smiled back, "Thanks too, Su and Motoko! Alright, you may now leave and go."

Motoko stood up and gave out a smile, "You're welcome, thanks to the both of you too."

Kitsune just nodded at her and gave out a timid smile, then she went out right after the two did.

The day went by so fast that it's already dinner time, it is Narusegawa's turn to cook dinner so she immediately went to the kitchen to prepare, usually, she would see Shinobu there helping out, but not that evening, because Shinobu's not there. Naru hasn't seen her all day and she is wondering where Shinobu is at the moment.

"It's a little unusual not to see Shinobu here, hmmm, maybe she's doing something important. Anyway, I'll just cook dinner by myself." Narusegawa mumbled to herself and then she started cooking. After almost an hour of preparing their meal, Narusegawa called out, "Su, kindly call the others, it is dinner time already!"

Su immediately ran towards the kitchen, "Hmmm. Yum yum! I wonder what's for dinner, but I'm sure it's super yummy Naru-chan! Wait, I'll just call the others!" she exclaimed and then she ran quick and called the others.

Kitsune, Motoko, Aunt Haruka, Keitaro together with Su came in and sat on their own chairs, then Narusegawa noticed that somebody is missing, "Oh... I wonder, where's Shinobu?" she asked.

Su responded, "I have no idea, I haven't seen her all day."

Motoko shrugged, "The same thing goes for me too..."

Kitsune stated, "I saw her in the morning but then again after that, I haven't seen her in the house, maybe she is just at her room."

Keitaro just continued eating and pretended again to hear nothing.

Narusegawa stood up and said, "I'll just look for her upstairs, maybe she's just taking a nap." then she went up.

Narusegawa knocked at Shinobu's room door, but nobody answered so she just opened the door and entered, "Shinobu-san?" she called.

But Shinobu wasn't there, so Narusegawa immediately went down to tell the others. "Everyone, Shinobu is not in her room, where is she? I feel so worried!" She worriedly exclaimed.

The other girls got stunned. Kitsune stood up, "But, where is she? It isn't like her to go out in the middle of the night, I'm worried too!" and exclaimed.

Su butted in, "Come, let's look for her!" and then she quickly ran outside.

Motoko stood up, "Wait, I will get my sword, we need some protection."

Aunt Haruka stated, "Okay, you guys look for Shinobu, I would just look after the inn while you're outside searching for Shinobu. Take care and I hope you find her fast."

"Thanks Aunt Haruka... we'll do everything to find her." Narusegawa stated and then she looked at Keitaro.

Keitaro met the eyes of Narusegawa, he stared at her but he remained still, as if nothing is happening.

Narusegawa couldn't take to look at his eyes anymore so she turned her back and went out.

The other girls already left, but Keitaro remained emotionless and quiet about the current situation, he's just there, sitting and staring at nowhere.

"Aren't you going to follow the girls and look for Shinobu too?" Aunt Haruka asked, looking straightly into her nephew's eyes.

He didn't answer, he bowed down and avoided her eyes.

Silence.

Silence.

Aunt Haruka sat down, took a deep breath, let it out and told him, "Keitaro... I don't know what you're doing, or even what you're actually up to. But I do sense that it is something wrong. Yes, I know, I'm not really in the right position to tell you these things, but I think I have to put some sense into your head, my dear nephew. Pride would get you nowhere, pride is a very influential thing, it makes a person hurt the people they shouldn't be hurting. It makes people forget about what's really important in this world, forget the thing that should be reigning inside their hearts and that thing is the emotion we all call love. Your pride and vengeance would do you no good, let go of that huge pride of yours, Keitaro... let it all go. Let all those bad and negative feelings go. Stop planning to get your revenge because you're just hurting the people who truly cares for you and love you. Let all the resentment and anger inside your heart fade away, forget about the past and think of what's in for the present. Stop Keitaro... while it's still early, while you still have time and while you still have these loving people with you."

Then, she stood up and left Keitaro all alone, still thinking of what she just said.

* * *

**Keitaro (POV)**

Is it really so wrong to do this?

Is it really that bad to get my revenge and try to hurt the people that hurt me so many times before?

Is it?

I know... that if I really want to succeed in getting my revenge, I shouldn't listen to what other people would say, I shouldn't get affected by what they are telling me, I shouldn't give a damn about what they think. But right now, I just feel so affected, very much affected by all of these things, by what Aunt Haruka said.

I feel like I'm the worst person living in this damn insane world.

I feel like I'm the meanest person alive.

And I feel so...

so guilty.

Guilt, yeah, that's the last emotion that I would like to feel but that's exactly the emotion I am feeling right now. And I hate this feeling, I hate feeling like what I'm doing is so wrong, so rude and so cruel.

I hate it that I feel like this is all wrong...

I hate it that I feel so guilty about this whole revenge thing.

I shouldn't be guilty, I shouldn't let any hint of guilt enter into my system. I am aware of that.

For feeling this guilt would just mean that I'm losing this battle for vengeance... for it would just mean that I'm still the same old weak man, the same old stupid guy named Keitaro Urashima.

I shouldn't let this feeling, this darn guilt, eat me.

I should get rid of this emotion quick... before all my plans get ruined.


	9. The Talk

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 8: The Talk**

* * *

It has been hours since the girls left to look for the missing Shinobu. Keitaro was left all alone there in the inn, Aunt Haruka went out to look for the girls because it's getting really late.

As he sits there all by himself, waiting for them, he couldn't help but feel a little worried as well. He knows he shouldn't feel affected by what's happening, he should feel nothing, he shouldn't care about them… but he just couldn't help himself. Because he knows that somehow… it was his entire fault. Though it is not yet confirmed whether Shinobu really ran away from home or if she just went out for a while, but whatever the thing is, it's still crystal clear that Keitaro had something to do with it. The last time they talked, they had some argument, and he made Shinobu cry. And now, it's very much obvious that she hates him. He felt bad after their dispute for it wasn't a part of his plan to hurt Shinobu too, but he already did. And he can't do anything to bring it all back, what's done is already done. He couldn't do anything to unhurt her, maybe he could do something… that is to say sorry to her, tell her that he didn't mean to say those things, tell her that he would stop getting his payback, and tell her that he would bring back the old version of Keitaro Urashima, the stupid and worthless one. But no, hell no, he wouldn't do that, not now or maybe not ever. His revenge is just heating up, he's still in the middle of his so called mission for revenge and there's no turning back now. He promised to himself that whatever darn thing would come, he wouldn't let anything or even anyone make him stop his revenge. No one in this damned world would make him stop, and he meant that. If it would take him to hurt even the people who cared for him before, he would… just for the sake of succeeding on his revenge.

It's wrong… he clearly knows that, but to him, nothing is wrong, nothing is bad, every single thing he's doing would result to something good, for him to be successful in hurting all the people he should be hurting. Every thing he did, will be doing or still doing is for his own self, it is for him to refurbish his shattered dignity… for him to be completely happy.

But will he?

Will he really be happy?

Would it really make him happy to see the people he treasured before, be hurt all because of his determined drive for revenge?

Will it make him the happiest man alive to break and hurt them?

…will it?

Footsteps. The noise of the sounds of footsteps entering the inn left all the thoughts clouding his mind hanging. He's pretty sure the footsteps were theirs, so he immediately stood up to confirm and to know the news about Shinobu as well.

The girls went inside one at a time, with worry and disappointment written on their faces. They didn't find Shinobu, it is evidently seen on their faces.

Su sat down, looking really exhausted, "Man… where would Shinobu be? It's not like her to go out this late in the evening. We searched all around the Kanagawa Prefecture, we still didn't find her. I feel really tired… Oh man…"

Kitsune slowly bobbed her head, "Yeah… I feel so weak too, it's not an easy task to search the whole community of Kanagawa, and I feel so worried now, something might have happened to her… God, please no! I hope nothing happened… no please!" She anxiously exclaimed as the bad scenarios that might have happened to Shinobu filled her thoughts.

"Oh man!" Su exclaimed.

Motoko butted in, "Everyone, let's not think about those things… why don't we just try to wait until tomorrow? Maybe she just went out to stroll or something. Let's just think about positive thoughts, don't entertain negativity, that's the last thing we need right now. Let's all wait for our Shinobu-san. She will be back." She said with her face looking really exhausted, but she tried her best to motivate them and drive away the negative atmosphere.

"Yeah… I agree with you Motoko, let's just wait for Shinobu-san." Narusegawa stated as she slowly nods her head.

Aunt Haruka came and said, "Oh, you're already here, I went out to look for you. Anyway, you girls go up and take some rest. I know how exhausted you are." Then she glanced at Keitaro's direction, "You too Keitaro, go up and get some sleep and remember to reflect about what I said a while ago."

The girls looked at Keitaro all at the same time, they didn't notice Keitaro was standing there all the while.

Keitaro didn't respond, he just looked at the opposite direction to avoid the intriguing eyes of the girls.

Aunt Haruka said, "Let's hope Shinobu would be here by tomorrow. I'll call and report this to the police. Alright… go up now and rest, good night girls and Keitaro."

Su stood up first, "Good night, everyone."

Kitsune stood up next and said, "Goodnight everyone… I'll just go to the kitchen to drink some water then I'll go up too."

Motoko just smiled and then she went up.

One by one, the others went up to get some rest, but Keitaro and Narusegawa remained seated there, with tension starting to fill the atmosphere surrounding them.

After a few while, Keitaro finally stood up, he was about to walk away when Narusegawa called him, "Keitaro…" she called in a soft tone.

He just glanced at her.

"Can we… talk?"

Keitaro smirked, "What's there to talk about?"

"There are lots of things we should talk about Keitaro Urashima, don't try to tell me there's nothing we should be talking about, because I know that you very well know that there is."

"So what are you trying to say? You're implying that—"

Narusegawa didn't let him finish what he's about to say, "Stop Keitaro, just please stop. I'm already tired. Can't we just talk normally and not fight? Please… I'm asking you this last time. I really need to talk to you."

Keitaro stared at her for a while and then he finally sat down.

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Narusegawa cleared her throat to finally break the silence, "I know you know what's happening right now, Shinobu left and ran away from home because of you. I don't know what you're up to, I don't know why you're doing all these things, I don't know why—"

"You don't know why? You don't know why I'm doing all of these things? Don't play dumb with me Narusegawa, I know you so darn well and I know you know everything, so stop acting like you're clueless and so innocent of the things I know you completely know about. You can never fool me, not again, not ever again." He firmly said, and again, hatred is evidently seen in his eyes.

"So that's it, you think I just fooled you before… that's why you are doing all of these things, to get even? Is that it Keitaro? Is that the reason you're doing all these insane things? That's just the stupidest thing to do Keitaro!"

"Yes, that's it. Stupid? Yeah I guess I was stupid, very much stupid because I fell for you before. But not anymore Narusegawa, I'm not that same old dim-witted Keitaro Urashima. I'm now a changed man, you can never fool me again, never and not twice."

"Stop it. Stop saying that. I never fooled you."

Keitaro laughed sarcastically, "Stop making me laugh Narusegawa, you can't deceive me anymore."

Silence.

Silence.

Painful silence.

"It's not my problem anymore if you wouldn't want to believe me. I guess I just don't care anymore. My only care is that you shouldn't include the other girls in your game of vengeance. Hurt me, hurt me as much as you can, just please don't hurt them. They didn't do anything to deserve your indifference and rudeness, just please… don't hurt them. Put all your hatred on me, just don't include them. Spare them Keitaro, please."

Keitaro smirked, "That's very touching Narusegawa, say it to the ones who don't know you, because for sure, they'll believe you. You really have good acting skills, I bet you could have won best actress for that."

"Stop playing games with me Keitaro Urashima, I'm not wasting my time here, I'm just asking you this because I don't want the other girls to be involved in this, this is just between you and me. You don't need to hurt them too just to get even, just please… don't hurt my friends."

"And do you think I want to waste my time on you? You're not even worth a single millisecond of my time. You're the one who asked me to talk and now you're implying that I'm wasting your time huh? You're still nonsensical and immature Narusegawa!"

She couldn't hide what she's feeling inside anymore. She has to let them all out. "You're the one who's not making any sense and not acting mature here Keitaro Urashima! Why don't you just stop? Can't you see? I'm already hurt, you've succeeded on hurting me and in fact, you've already won Keitaro! Why can't you see that, don't you realize it? Every one in this inn is being affected because of the misunderstanding between us. Every one is suffering… even Shinobu, she's not supposed to be involved here, she's not supposed to be hurt like me, you shouldn't have hurt her. She's got nothing to do with this, but you already hurt her… you already did."

"I haven't succeeded yet, because it's not enough Narusegawa, it's not enough. What I've done isn't enough compared to what you've done to me, to the damage you inflicted on my life, to the pain and suffering you put me through. It's not enough… it will never be enough."

The tears Narusegawa tried so much to hide finally fell down from her eyes, she's crying, crying in front of the man she truly loves, in front of the man who hates her like hell, and she can't hide it no more, she's badly hurt. "You're not Keitaro… you're not the same old man I loved before."

"You bet I'm not, because the man you're talking about died a long time ago, I'm not the old Keitaro Urashima who would be easily fooled by everyone else, especially by you. I already changed… and I want to thank you for changing me."

"Are you happy now Keitaro Urashima? Are you happy to see me suffer? When will you stop Keitaro? When will you ever stop?"

"I won't stop unless I see you suffer just like I did."

She cried and fell down on her knees.

He ignored her.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

* * *

**Keitaro (POV)**

_She's crying in front of you now, she's down on her knees, crying all because of you, begging you to stop._

_Do you feel happy now?_

_You finally hurt her so much, you finally succeeded._

_This is what you want, this is what you planned. Are you happy now?_

_Are you completely happy to see her suffer like that?_

I'm supposed to be happy. I am supposed to celebrate for her suffering.

But why do I feel like this now?

Why do I feel so bad hurting her like this?

Isn't this what I wanted for a long time, isn't this what I planned to do just to get even?

Hell.

Why do I feel so bad seeing her suffer, seeing her cry in front of me?

I feel like I'm the worst man alive, but no, I shouldn't feel any pity, any care or even any affection for this woman.

_She deserves that, keep that in mind Keitaro._

_She deserves that kind of suffering, she hurt you too, remember?_

_In fact, it's not yet enough, you should do more._

_Hurt her more, make her suffer more, make her cry more tears._

_You should feel unaffected—feel nothing but happiness because you are finally succeeding._

_Throw away that pity, throw away that affection left in your cold heart, you did a good job Keitaro, now go and hurt her more._

_You want more, right?_

_Right?_

I do want more… I won't ever stop. I won't stop unless I see her go through more pain and experience more suffering.

**END OF POV**

* * *

"You made me like this Naru Narusegawa. You are the very reason I became what I am now. So don't ever tell me that I changed because you were the one who changed me. You were the one who made me like this. But then again, I'll have to thank you, because if not for you, I would still be the same old worthless stupid guy you used to fool. Thank you for making me realize what a foolish mistake it was to fall in love with you." He finally stated, and then he left her all alone there, still crying on her bended knees.


	10. Motoko

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 9: Motoko**

* * *

_"You made me like this Naru Narusegawa. You are the very reason I became what I am now. So don't ever tell me that I changed because you were the one who changed me. You were the one who made me like this. But then again, I'll have to thank you, because if not for you, I would still be the same old worthless stupid guy you used to fool. Thank you for making me realize what a foolish mistake it was to fall in love with you." He finally stated, and then he left her all alone there, still crying on her bended knees._

His words lingered inside her head, they keep repeating inside her clouded mind and all she could do is cry as she watches him walk away from her.

How could this happen to them?

How could these things happen to her when all she did was just to set him free for him to be happy even though it means letting him go?

And how could he not understand that what she did was for his own sake and happiness?

How could he not feel her love?

* * *

**Narusegawa (POV)**

I thought setting him free was the best thing to do, I thought it would be best for the two of us, but why do these things happen to me now?

How can he not understand that I did those things for him, I sacrificed my happiness for him, and I set him free… because I thought he wanted another, I thought he wanted to be with Mutsumi. And even though it hurt me so much, I decided to let him go… if it would mean his happiness and not mine, that's just fine with me.

I loved him so much that I did not mind my own self. I loved him so much that I surrendered my own happiness for his own.

I did everything just to make him happy, even though he's not with me.

How could he not understand why I did that?

And…

Was I really right to set him free?

Was my decision right when I let him go just because I thought he loved Mutsumi and not me?

He was right I guess, I was the one who changed him, it was my entire fault that he's changed, and he became indifferent and cold all because of me. It was my fault that he's not the same old man that we loved and cared for before.

I loved and cared for him so much before, he might not have noticed it, he might not have felt it but I cared for him so much. I have to admit, I was pretending not to care about him that much before, and I was pretending not to love him as much, because I was a big fool as well. I should have shown him how much I loved him. I should have shown him how much I cared. I've always hurt him, whenever I feel jealous, I would punch him and say rude words to him—I've always treated him like that. I didn't mean to do those things to him though. I didn't mean to hurt him physically and emotionally, what I always wanted was to just show him how much I loved him, but I never had the courage to show him that, for I was nothing but a coward.

If only I was courageous enough to let him know how much he meant to me.

If only I had enough guts to let him know how much I cared.

If only I wasn't a fool to always hurt him,

…if only.

But these 'if only-s' can do nothing now, it can't bring me back to those times when Keitaro was still the same, it can't make every single thing that had happened vanish in just a second. These regrets of mine can do nothing but hurt me more, they would just only make me realize what a big jerk I was to let him go just because I thought he would be better off without me.

I thought he would be happier once I set him free, but I thought wrong. I just hurt him more. I made him go through much pain and suffering.

And now, he's getting his revenge.

I tried to make him stop, but I couldn't… his mind is closed and his heart is closed as well.

I tried to tell him that I didn't fool him, that I didn't mean to hurt him, but he wouldn't listen, I wanted to explain everything, every single detail, but he wouldn't hear me. My words couldn't reach his heart.

I guess, letting him go wasn't the best decision for us, it was the biggest mistake I did, and the biggest risk I took, yet… it did me no good at all.

**END OF POV**

* * *

"Naru…"

A voice interrupted her thoughts, she slowly looked up to see who it was, "M-Motoko… why are you here, w-were you here all the while?"

"I was here all the while, sorry… I didn't mean to hear your conversation with Urashima. I'm very sorry…" She mumbled, her ever so strong facial expression and character can't be seen at that moment. She heard it all, she heard every single thing and she saw how cruel Keitaro was to Narusegawa.

Narusegawa tried to smile as she wiped away her tears, "It's okay Motoko… I know you didn't mean to."

Silence reigned.

Narusegawa broke the silence, "I just hope that what you saw and heard would not reach the others, please just keep it a secret… I don't want them to know about this. I'm asking you Motoko-chan, please keep this as our secret."

Motoko nodded, "I will keep this a secret, you can count on me."

Narusegawa smiled, "Thank you, Motoko. Thank you very much."

Motoko smiled timidly, "Can I just ask… you a question?"

"Yes, of course, what is it?"

"W-Why did you… leave Urashima before? W-What's your reason for ending your relationship with him before?"

She didn't answer, instead she just bowed hear head to avoid Motoko's eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer, I'm sorry for asking you this very personal question. I will just go up and—"

"It's all because, I was a fool, a coward fool. I thought setting him free was the best thing to do, because I thought he's in love with Mutsumi and I didn't want to make it hard for him. I didn't want to hurt him anymore, for I thought that he wouldn't be happy with me as his girlfriend. I wanted him to be happy, I wanted him to live a happy life, and I thought his happiness would mean without me by his side. So… I set him free, I finally let him go, even though it caused me so much pain, I decided to end our relationship. But now, it turns out that I thought wrong all along. It didn't do him any good, it just made him revengeful, I made him a bitter person. It was all because of me that he's not the same… it was all because of me, that he's not the same old Keitaro Urashima that we used to know." And with that, all her tears fell at once, again.

"Naru-chan…" Motoko couldn't think of anything to say, she can't think of any comforting words to say just to make her stop crying, all she could do is to stare at her, as she continues to cry, on the floor.

"It was my entire fault Motoko… it's all because of my damn pride, it was all because of my stupidity. I'm sorry, sorry if I made Keitaro a different person. Please forgive me…" She mumbled as the tears kept on falling down from her mournful eyes.

"Don't blame yourself… it wasn't your fault, you just wanted him to become happy. I know it wasn't your fault, Narusegawa. You just wanted Urashima to be totally happy that's why you set him free. I believe you Naru-chan… don't blame it all on yourself." These were the only words Motoko could say, she couldn't think of anything, any more comforting words to say so that she could make Narusegawa stop crying. All she could do is to gaze at her as she continues to cry. It's a painful scene for her, to watch someone shed tears for an unworthy person. Indeed for her, Keitaro Urashima is the most worthless person she has ever met.

* * *

**Motoko (POV)**

How could that coward stupid perverted unworthy bastard do this to Narusegawa?

How could that dumb Keitaro Urashima hurt Narusegawa this badly?

That jerk… I would make him pay for this, he should pay for this.

He's just like all the other men in this insane world, he's worthless, he's dumb, he's the biggest jerk I have ever known and plus, he's also a pervert.

But…

I have to admit, I did have some sort of feelings for him before, and I still couldn't say whether it was love or if it was just a plain crush, all I could say is that he made a huge impact on my life. Never did it come to me before that a guy could make me blush, that a guy could make me lose my strength and that a guy could make my heart beat so fast.

But now… I'm regretting that I ever felt those stupid feelings for him. I should have stopped those emotions from taking place inside my supposed to be closed heart. I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with that jerk.

W-Wait!

F-Fall in l-love?

Did I just say fall in l-love?

No! I didn't just say that.

Or maybe… I did.

I guess I did love him, did love, yeah, it's all a part of the past, years have passed, these feelings are long gone—long gone.

Besides, he's not the same old guy I used to have those feelings for. He is a changed man and because of that, I don't love him anymore.

Nevertheless… I'd have to admit, I do miss the old him, even the accidentally perverted and ever so clumsy side of him, and I miss the times when he was still sweet and caring. I just don't understand why he has to change just because he wants revenge. I don't get it… why does he have to be a different person just because he wants to hurt Narusegawa?

I don't know if I should hate him, if I should despise him for doing all of these things, maybe I should know what he's really up to. Maybe I should know what he really wants, so that everything would be clearer for me.

**END OF POV**

* * *

Narusegawa suspended her thoughts, "Motoko-chan… I'll just go up to my room, thank you for listening and I hope this would just be between you and me. Thank you so much for being there… and good night, Motoko."

Motoko smiled, "Good night, Naru-chan, please sleep well…"and mumbled.

Narusegawa left her all alone there, still with her thoughts left hanging. She decided not to sleep yet, so she went up the roof to breathe some fresh air, to her surprise someone is already there, yet she just continued on walking and finally sat quietly without minding the person lying next to her.

Silence.

Deep silence.

Deafening silence.

He stood up, and was about to leave and walk away.

"Urashima." She called.

He did not mind her.

"I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing we should talk about, I'm tired and I need to get some rest."

She stood up and faced him, "What's your problem?"

He glared, "I don't think I have one, maybe it's you with the problem here."

"Stop being all so sarcastic with me Urashima Keitaro, your sarcasm won't affect me. Quit acting like you are a different person now because it won't affect me, I still think you're that same old perverted and brainless guy, so stop acting like you can intimidate me."

"Think what you want to Aoyama, I don't give a damn." He said and then he turned his back on her.

"Alright, now I think you are just a coward jerk who wants to get his revenge just because the girl he loved hurt him so much before."

"You don't know anything Motoko."

"I do know what you're doing, I know what you want Urashima, you just want to get even with Narusegawa that's why you're acting like a big jerk trying to hurt every one here in the Hinata Inn. You just want to avenge that darn ego of yours that's why you are doing all of these things."

"Stop acting like you know it all, you don't know a single thing Motoko, you may be correct on what you said that I do want revenge. I want to avenge myself from all of you who thought you could just hurt me like before, I want to prove to all of you that the new Keitaro Urashima wouldn't let any one of you ever lay a hand on me and hurt me again—not ever again." He stated, anger and hate evident on his words and his eyes looked so vengeful, like the eyes of a tiger who eagerly wants to eat his prey for lunch.

"You succeeded on hurting Narusegawa and Shinobu, aren't you happy now? You already succeeded, now we can't even find Shinobu and Narusegawa is badly hurt because of what you're doing to her. Aren't you happy? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted, but that's not enough, I want more of it. So I'll tell you now, no one can ever make me stop Motoko, no one can ever affect me now, cause I'm not the same old guy you all think I am." He finally said then he turned his back and walked away from her.

"You're not going to be happy Keitaro Urashima, you may succeed on hurting all the people you want to hurt, but you won't be happy—you are never going to be happy, I swear." She uttered these words before Keitaro finally walked away from her.


	11. A Little Twist

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 10: A Little Twist**

* * *

The cold wind blew against her almost numb body as she walked the streets of Kanagawa, with nowhere to go to. It's past midnight and yet she's walking like there's no tomorrow and as she toddled she can't help but remember the last conversation she had with Keitaro...

_"What are you doing here?"_

_She was staring there long enough that she didn't notice that Keitaro is now looking at her, "Sorry." She uttered._

_He laughed sarcastically, "Sorry? Sorry for what? For betraying me and locking me inside a car with the girl I hate the most? That's nothing Shinobu, really, that's just nothing." and said, his words full of sarcasm._

_She tried to explain, "Kei-kun… we only wanted to—"_

_"You only wanted to make fun of me again, to play some practical joke on me for you to watch and have fun? I know Shinobu, that's what those damn girls do, but I never thought that's what you do now too." He said, he didn't even let Shinobu finish what she was about to say._

_"Kei-kun… that's not it."_

_"If that's not it, then I don't even know what it is now. Stop playing games with me Shinobu. I never thought you would be involved in such a dim-witted prank like that. I never thought—"_

_"You never thought what huh? I don't even think you're using your head now Keitaro Urashima, you are not using your head, or maybe you're using your head, but you're forgetting to consider using your heart."_

_He laughed, "Oh, so now, I'm not using my head huh? Keitaro Urashima. You called me by my full name, what does that mean Shinobu? That you're now a part of them, that you're now on the side of Narusegawa? Fine Shinobu, I never thought this would happen, I never thought you'd be betraying me, maybe I'm wrong to even give you my trust."_

_She just couldn't stand it anymore. "And I never thought you'd be like this Keitaro Urashima, I never thought that when you said you wanted to forget and change your life, you would also change and throw away the Kei-kun that we all loved. Never did I think you would be like this, that you would change the gentle and loving Kei-kun and replace him with the man standing right in front of me—a man who has nothing but vengeance and hatred in his heart, a man who only thinks of getting revenge and doesn't even care if he's hurting the people who truly care for him." So she said, with the tears flowing from her eyes._

_He was stunned to hear those words from her, from someone who has been very nice to him all his life, from Shinobu, who has been his companion whenever he's feeling so down and very much worthless, from the very first girl who made him feel like he's the greatest man alive._

_He bowed down._

_She just stood there, crying in front of him._

_Silence._

_Silence_

_Silence._

_"I guess you really changed Keitaro, you are not the same old Kei-kun that I loved… you're not. I hate the new Keitaro. I hate it so much." She finally uttered, and then she walked out, leaving him all by himself, still stunned by what she said._

Her last conversation with Keitaro is also the reason she's walking the streets this late at night, she couldn't bear to be with him right now, it's not like she hates him or something, it's just that being with him, hurts her like hell. She feels hurt seeing the man she has always treasured act like a different person, it hurts her to see him like that. So she left home, she doesn't have the intention of running away and never coming back, she just wants to be alone right now, so that she could think things over all by herself. And there she is, walking alone with nowhere to go to and with no one to confide her feelings with.

She didn't mean to turn her back on Keitaro or leave him just like that, it's just that she thinks there is nothing she can ever do to bring back the old him, he has already changed and he said it himself—there's no stopping his revenge. It makes her heart ache every time she sees him hurting, and she knows deep inside the revengeful and cold image he portrays, he's deeply hurt and in pain because of Narusegawa. But what could a girl like him do to rearrange everything so that everyone could be happy again? Nothing, she can't do anything to fix the things that are already broken, what's already broken can never be fixed as perfectly as before, all she could is hope that someday everything would be alright once again.

"Shinobu-san?" A voice called.

She turned around to see who it was, "M-Miss Mutsumi?"

"Shinobu!" Mutsumi walked towards her and gave her a warm hug, "How are you? It's been a long time huh? You've grown up so fast… look at you! You're a real lady now and you're so pretty."

Shinobu blushed.

Mutsumi chuckled, "You're still that same old shy girl, oh but anyway, what are you doing here this late at night, you should be at the Hinata Inn right now, right?" and asked.

Shinobu kept quiet and then she bowed her head.

"Oh… did something happen in the inn?"

"K-Keitaro came back."

"Really? He's already here in Japan? Wow, that's nice, I really missed him. How is he doing? When did he come back? When did—"

"Mutsumi-san, I don't want to talk about him right now, I'm very sorry." She mumbled but not too soft enough for Mutsumi to hear.

Mutsumi became so confused but she did not question her for she thinks Shinobu feels really sad, "Oh… is that so? I'm so sorry as well Shinobu-san."

Shinobu just smiled.

Silence.

Mutsumi broke the silence, "I don't know what's going on between you and Keitaro but I think… Shinobu-san, we should go back to the inn now."

"But…"

"If we don't go back there, then where should we go now? Hm?"

She did not respond.

"See… we don't have anywhere to go, so come on let's just go back there now, look at me, I came all the way from my hometown to visit you guys because I missed you all so much and I want to see you all again. So shall we go?" Mutsumi said and then she let out a sweet smile.

Shinobu just nodded and then she followed Mutsumi.

Knock, knock and knock!

They knocked, yet no one answered, it seems that everyone is already sleeping so they tried to knock once more but a voice called out.

"Who's there?" It was Keitaro.

"Keitaro! Hey! Is that you? It's me, Mutsumi!"

The door opened, "Mutsumi-san? What are you doing here and you're with…" He didn't finish what he's about to say, instead he just glanced at Shinobu.

Shinobu didn't look at him, she stood still with her head bowed down.

Mutsumi laughed, "Hey, what a rude way to greet an old friend Keitaro! Anyway, I was on my way here to visit the girls then I saw a familiar built walking in the park in the city and it was Shinobu, so I took the pleasure of bringing her back home."

Keitaro didn't respond.

"Oh… anyway, won't you even let us in, you see, I traveled a long way and I'm little exhausted and I feel a little dizzy." Mutsumi stated and then she smiled sweetly.

Keitaro just nodded, "Please do come in, you can rest upstairs, you do know the vacant room there, right? Let's just have our chat tomorrow, goodnight." And then he immediately went upstairs.

Mutsumi bobbed, "Good night my good friend Keitaro and you too Shinobu-san, go up and rest, I know you're exhausted as well."

"Goodnight…" Shinobu uttered and then she went up as well.

The sun exchanged places with the moon, signaling the start of a brand new day. Narusegawa woke up earlier than usual, and she decided to cook breakfast for the others since Shinobu is not yet home. After taking a shower, she immediately went down and she smelled something, "Wait, what is that aroma? It's like…" she quickly went to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Naru-chan!" Shinobu greeted with a smile while chopping the vegetables for her dish.

She was startled to see Shinobu there, "Sh-Shinobu? Hey! When did you come home? We were so worried about you! Are you okay? Why didn't you come home last night?"

"Sorry for making you worry about me Naru-chan… I was just out to stroll a little, I didn't think you would be looking for me, I'm really sorry Naru-chan."

"No, don't be so sorry Shinobu, we were just worried about you because we thought something bad happened, but that's okay, I'm glad nothing happened to you."

Shinobu bobbed her head and timidly smiled.

"Anyway, it's nice that you are in a good mood again and I can smell a really delicious dish. Do you need any help?"

"It's okay Naru-chan, I can handle everything by myself."

"Alright… I'll just go outside to breathe some fresh air." Narusegawa stated and then she went out. While walking around, she saw a familiar built, "Mutsumi-san?"

"Narusegawa! Good morning!" Mutsumi looked back and then she immediately ran towards Narusegawa to give her a warm hug. "It's good to see you again, it has been years since we last saw each other, and my, you're still very pretty."

"When did you get here? You surprised me! I thought I was just imagining things, but it's real, you're really here. Yeah, it's been long years, how have you been?"

Mutsumi giggled, "I came last night, I even saw Shinobu on my way here, she was walking and so I brought her home, didn't Keitaro tell you?"

Narusegawa kept silent hearing that name.

"Is something wrong?"

Naru smiled, "Oh no, I just remembered something. By the way, why don't we continue talking inside, it's almost breakfast." And then she went inside.

"Oh okay…" Mutsumi followed.

Inside the inn…

Keitaro is already in the living area, watching some television when he saw Narusegawa and Mutsumi coming, he ignored Narusegawa and nodded at Mutsumi.

"Good morning Keitaro!" Mutsumi greeted with a sweet smile and then she sat beside Keitaro.

"Morning." Keitaro responded.

"We didn't get the chance to talk for long last night and now is our time, Naru-san, why don't you sit here and join our conversation?"

Narusegawa looked at Keitaro's direction, waiting for his reaction yet he did not react. "Oh maybe next time… besides I want to give you the time to talk privately, I would just go and check Shinobu inside the kitchen." She said and then she turned her back and walked.

Mutsumi became so confused, "I think… something's not right here." She uttered.

Keitaro didn't respond.

"Keitaro-kun… why is it that the house seems so lifeless than usual? I smell something wrong going on, do you know what it is?"

Keitaro shook his head, "No Mutsumi, I don't know what's going on, and I believe nothing is wrong here. Things have changed you know… it's never going to be the same as before." And said, his words rendering a certain emotion.

Mutsumi kept silent.

Silence.

She managed to break it, "I think I know what this is all about."

Keitaro stared at her.

"Do you still despise Narusegawa?"

He did not respond.

"Keitaro… tell me, are you still mad at Narusegawa?"

"Yes I am, and I will forever be."

"Keitaro… can't you ever forgive her? You know it wasn't her intention to—"

"Mutsumi, please, enough of it already, I'm tired hearing the same old shit people are telling me, my mind wouldn't change anymore. I hate her, I despise her and I won't ever forgive her. That's it, case closed."

"What if you still haven't heard the other side of the story?"

"I heard just enough, I know just enough details for me to hate her this much Mutsumi, I don't think I could ever bear some more."

"Are you sure you don't want to know the reason she broke up with you before? Don't you want to know the real reason?"

"I know the reason, it was because she got tired of using me so she dumped me, that's it, there's no other reason behind it Mutsumi. You can lie to me and tell me that she loved me so much, that's why she broke up with me, but I won't believe you, my ears are so fed up with those shitty excuses and I won't listen anymore."

"Keitaro…"

"Please, Mutsumi."

"I think you're not yet ready to listen, but I'll wait till you open your heart again Keitaro, I'll be waiting…"

Keitaro kept quiet and then he saw someone moving behind the filing cabinet, _"I think I know how to make this revenge a little more exciting."_He thought and then he let out a smile, almost like an evil smirk.


	12. Forge Kiss

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 11: Forge Kiss**

* * *

Narusegawa was about to call the others for breakfast when she unintentionally heard Keitaro and Mutsumi talking…

"I think you're not yet ready to listen, but I'll wait till you open your heart again Keitaro, I'll be waiting…"

Keitaro hugged Mutsumi without uttering any word.

Mutsumi was surprised, "K-Keitaro?"

Keitaro just smiled and then he went closer to her…

Then finally his lips landed on hers.

CRASH!

The glass beside her accidentally fell down, but Narusegawa didn't mind it. Along with the glass, her tears fell down as well and she ran outside to not let the others see.

"Narusegawa!" Mutsumi called.

"Let her be Mutsumi." Keitaro said.

"Keitaro… why did you do that? W-Why did you k-kiss me?"

Shinobu came rushing towards their direction, "Mutsumi-san, what happened here?" She asked as she look at the broken pieces of glass scattered all over the floor.

"Narusegawa… she accidentally pushed the glass and… and…" Mutsumi can't find the right words to say so that she could explain everything to Shinobu.

"Where is she? Why did she run?" Shinobu asked.

Mutsumi can't think of anything to say, "I don't know too Shinobu… I don't know."

Shinobu ran outside to look for Narusegawa.

Mutsumi and Keitaro were left there, "Why did you do that?" Mutsumi asked once again.

Keitaro did not answer.

"Keitaro… why… did you kiss me?"

"Sorry about that."

"That's all you could say? Keitaro… I know you are up to something. Tell me, just tell me what you're up to."

"I'm not up to something Mutsumi, I just felt the urge to kiss you. That's it."

"That's it? Do you think I would accept that reason? Tell me what you're up to Keitaro."

"I told you, I'm not up to something. I wanted to kiss you, because... I missed you so much." Keitaro said. _"I'm sorry Mutsumi… I need to do this. I didn't want to get you involved in this, but you're here now and I have started, there's no turning back now. I'm sorry… I just hope you would understand."_

"Keitaro…"

"Mutsumi… can I hold you close?"

"Huh?"

He came closer and wrapper her inside his arms.

Mutsumi can't do anything so she just accepted his embrace.

"_Wait… what is this? Why am I hugging Keitaro? This is not right, something is definitely not right here. Well, that's what I think… I need to find out what's happening and why it's happening."_Mutsumi stated inside her thoughts.

"_I'm sorry__ Mutsumi-san… I'm sorry."_Keitaro thought.

Meanwhile…

"Naru-chan…" Shinobu called.

"Please… just leave me alone, I need to be alone right now Shinobu." She said between her tears and sobs.

"I don't think you want to be alone right now, you need someone to talk to. I can be that someone Naru-chan…"

"Shinobu…" Narusegawa looked up and then she hugged her.

"It's okay… just cry, I know you need to let it all out."

"Am I really that bad Shinobu?"

Shinobu countered her question with another one, "What happened back there, Naru-chan? Why did you run here?"

"I… I saw Mutsumi and K-Keitaro kissing."

Shinobu did not respond.

"I saw them… Keitaro kissed her. I think they're together now, I know I have no right to be affected with what's happening… but I just can't pretend anymore. I'm deeply affected, I'm deeply hurt and in pain. I never thought this will happen, why did it have to happen to us Shinobu? Tell me, why? I was so stupid… I shouldn't have let him go, I shouldn't have Shinobu." She mumbled and then she sobbed once again.

"Naru-chan…" Shinobu can't think of anything to say to make her feel better.

"I was a big idiot, I was a cruel girlfriend, and I was so dumb. He hates me so much, I know how much he despises me and I know he has the right to. I never showed him how much he meant to me, I was always the same cruel and heartless Narusegawa when it came to him. Now here I am, hoping that I can still bring back yesterday and I swear to God… I would do all that I can to make him happy with me. But what's the point of hoping for yesterday to come back? What's the point of all these regrets if I know I can never bring it all back? There's no point in all of these Shinobu… I can always regret but I can never bring back the time I have already wasted."

"Naru… I know you didn't mean to hurt him. You don't need to put all the blame on yourself. You were just afraid to let him know how much he meant to you, you were just afraid to show him your real feelings and that was why you always ended up hurting him instead. It's not your fault…"

"You're right… I was a big coward and a jerk as well."

"You weren't a jerk Naru-chan… believe me, you weren't."

Deafening silence.

After a while of sobbing, Narusegawa finally wiped away her tears and stood up, "Thank you so much for listening Shinobu… I appreciate your presence every time I need someone to confide my feelings with. You're very nice Shinobu, thank you so much for everything…" and then she gave Shinobu a warm embrace.

"So, are you ready to go inside and face them?"

Narusegawa didn't respond.

"Are you…?"

Naru sighed and said, "I'll try to be ready Shinobu, I'll try."

Shinobu smiled, "I know you can do it."

Naru nodded.

Inside the inn…

Mutsumi stood up immediately when she saw Narusegawa coming, "Narusegawa-san…" she mumbled.

Narusegawa tried to smile, "Mutsumi-san, why are you still here in the living room, come on, let's go and eat breakfast." Then she walked the way to the dining area.

Mutsumi followed silently and then she glanced at Keitaro who's now walking towards the dining area.

'_This is really nice, good job Keitaro, you did well once again.'_Keitaro thought and then he smiled.

Shinobu saw Keitaro smiling but she pretended to ignore him, _'Keitaro is up to something… I don't know what is it, but I know he's up to something…'_She stated in her thoughts. "Everyone, I'll just go and call the others for breakfast."

Narusegawa and Mutsumi bobbed their heads.

The three were left there in the table; Mutsumi broke the silence, "Narusegawa-san, about what you saw…"

Keitaro butted in, "There's no need for an explanation about that Mutsumi, we're together now, right? And kissing is normal for a couple like us."

"Eh?" Mutsumi was shocked to hear what Keitaro just said.

"Don't be shy Mutsumi, it is okay to tell her about us."

Narusegawa smiled and tried to hide her tears, "That's right Mutsumi-san, you don't need to keep it a secret, I'm happy for the both of you, you both deserve each other."

"But…"

Their conversation was interrupted when Su came rushing into the table, "Hmmm! Yummy! I'm so hungry! Good morning everybody! I'm glad that Shinobu is back and Mutsumi-chan is also here!" she exclaimed and then she sat down happily.

Kitsune came next, "Good morning everyone! Mutsumi-san, I'm glad to see you again, it's been a long time huh? It's nice that you thought about visiting us, and you found Shinobu right? Thank you for bringing her back home."

Motoko followed, "Good morning everyone and nice seeing you again Mutsumi."

Aunt Haruka sat down the last, "Good morning everyone, Mutsumi it's nice to see you again, thank you for bringing back Shinobu. You can stay here as long as you want, we're happy to have you here again."

"She will be living here." Keitaro stated.

"Really?" Aunt Haruka asked.

Keitaro nodded and said, "We are now together Aunt Haruka."

"Eh?" Su and Kitsune exclaimed in unison, while Shinobu and Motoko just kept still and looked at Narusegawa.

Aunt Haruka bobbed her head, "I see… so you will be staying here Mutsumi-san? That's nice, I hope you would love living here once again."

Mutsumi can't say anything so she just nodded and smiled.

"Everyone, let's start eating now, don't let the food get cold. Ittadakimasu." Aunt Haruka broke the tension and said.

Still… the tension kept on increasing. They ate quietly eating with no one uttering any word.

Narusegawa stood up, "I'm finished, I'll just be in my room." And then she went upstairs.

Shinobu, Motoko, Su and Kitsune looked at each other.

Aunt Haruka stood up and said, "I'll go ahead, I still have to open the shop. You guys fix what's needed to be fixed."

Shinobu stood up next and started cleaning up the dishes.

The other girls left too, and now only Mutsumi and Keitaro remained at the table.

"Keitaro… can we talk?" Mutsumi asked.

"About what?"

"Just please follow me…" She said and then she stood up and went outside.

Keitaro followed her.

"What are you up to?" Mutsumi asked.

"I told you… I'm not up to something. I want you to be my girlfriend that's why I said those things to them. Is that so wrong?" He stated. _"This is wrong, I do know that. But I need to do this, so forgive me for using you Mutsumi. I hope you would not hate me for doing this.'_He thought.

"But… Narusegawa is…"

"Don't worry about her, she's nothing, we don't have anything going on between us anymore, everything has ended since the day she dumped me. I don't care about what she feels anymore, all I care about is us…"

'_I don't know if I should believe you Keitaro… it's just that, this is so not right. I think he is just up to something, but… it's really nice to hear those words coming from him though I know they're not real. I know this is not real, he's just making Narusegawa jealous, I know it…'_She thought.

"Is it okay Mutsumi?"

"What?"

"Can I be your… boyfriend?"

"Aren't you already?" Mutsumi asked back and then she smiled. _'I'll just go with whatever he's planning so that I could know what it is, I'll do this to make everything alright again._ _But I just hope… I just hope that I wouldn't fall for all of this.'_

Keitaro smiled then he came closer and hugged Mutsumi tight, "Thank you for accepting me Mutsumi, thank you."

Mutsumi just smiled.

While they were busy hugging, they didn't notice that there are people watching them from afar…

"So it's real…" Kitsune said and then she sighed.

"Yeah… I think it is real." Su stated.

"We can never bring back the old relationship of Keitaro and Narusegawa again. It can never be the same again. I guess it's just the cruel plan of fate, the Hinata Inn would never have its old happy atmosphere again."

"What if we…"

"What if we, what?" Kitsune asked,

"Oh man… I can't think of any plan. It's the first time it happened, my planning skills are fading."

"We can't meddle with them again Su, remember, we meddled once and it just made things worse between the two? If we intrude again, things would just be terrible again."

"Isn't it very terrible already?"

"You're right… but we can't make it the terribleness be doubled. You get it?"

"Alright… so we'll just watch as everything falls apart?"

"I guess… because that's what we're bound to do." Kitsune said and then she walked away.

Su followed her but she glanced at Keitaro's direction before finally leaving.

Keitaro saw Su glancing at them and he smiled secretly. _"This is just nice… everything is going so well."_

"Uhm, Keitaro… can you let go of me now?" Mutsumi said, she noticed that they were hugging for so long already.

"Oh, sorry about that." Keitaro laughed.

Mutsumi smiled, "I'll just go to my room, see you later."

"Alright." He said as he watches her walk away. _"I'm so sorry, Mutsumi.__ I never planned on getting you involved in all of this Mutsumi-san, you just came at the right time and I needed someone to help me make my revenge more exciting. You've been good to me, but I need you right now. I'm sorry…"_

Meanwhile…

Narusegawa can't help but recall what she saw a while ago.

_"I think you're not yet ready to listen, but I'll wait till you open your heart again Keitaro, I'll be waiting…"_

_Keitaro hugged Mutsumi without uttering any word._

_Mutsumi was surprised, "K-Keitaro?"_

_Keitaro just smiled and then he went closer to her…_

_Then finally his lips landed on hers._

He kissed her, Keitaro kissed Mutsumi, and she knows she shouldn't feel affected, she knows very well that she doesn't have any right to get jealous. There's nothing between them anymore, that's why being jealous is not her right. But how can she not feel affected? It was all because of Mutsumi even from the start.

She let go of Keitaro before because she thought that he's in love with Mutsumi and because she thought he would be better off with someone like Mutsumi. But she was wrong back then, she was so wrong to let him go and hurt him… and now, her fears are coming true. Keitaro is now truly in love with Mutsumi, he even told everyone about their relationship.

Everything is really over now. She lost even the slightest hope of being with Keitaro again. She can't bring back their old relationship anymore, she lost him already and she lost him badly. Regrets won't do her any good for it would just make her feel that she really was the biggest fool to let him go. And yet she can't help but feel very regretful, what if that day didn't come?

What if she didn't see Keitaro in the restaurant that night with Mutsumi on resting on his chest?

What could have happened if she didn't punch him right away and let him explain what really happened?

What if she didn't let him go?

Would everything be alright?

Would they still be together until today?

Would Keitaro not hate her?

Would he not hurt her?

What if's, those are just the things that could have happened, but no, they wouldn't happen because Keitaro is now with Mutsumi, and as she sees it, they're already happy while she's left there all alone… thinking all about those what if's.


	13. Love or Friendship Another Dilemma

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 12: Love or Friendship, Another Dilemma**

* * *

"**K-Keitaro…"**

**He put his finger on her lips to stop her from saying a word, "Shh… don't speak, I understand now. I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain, I love you. All this time, I always had this emotion inside my heart, I tried to stop it, but I guess it can't be stopped. I love and will always love you… and I need you right now, kiss me Narusegawa..."**

**Slowly, he came closer, with only an inch between their faces and bit by bit the distance was sealed, their lips met one another.**

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

The sound of the alarm clock made her wake up, "It was just… a dream." Narusegawa tapped the head of the clock to shut the alarm off.

"Man… that dream, why did it seem so real? Oh, silly. It can't be real, it won't happen in real life, ever. It was just a dream and it would stay as a dream." She looked so silly talking to her own self, but no one sees anyway.

"Good morning Naru Narusegawa, another day ahead, just be strong, you can make it, don't let it affect you so much, or at least don't let them see how much you are affected." She mumbled to herself before she got up that morning.

It has been months since the revelation of Keitaro and Mutsumi's relationship, and it wasn't the same with Mutsumi anymore. She really finds it hard to stay with her for a long time and talk about things, she can't tell her her problems anymore, it feels awkward talking to her now. She can't bear to see her happy with the guy she loves. And she just can't be with her anymore, for it hurts seeing her with Keitaro, seeing Keitaro smile with Mutsumi, seeing them so happy together.

It won't be the same anymore, things have changed and the old times can never be brought back, they're already gone.

Knock, knock, and knock!

"Who's that?"

"Narusegawa, it's me, Kitsune!"

"Come in Kitsune."

"Hey, good morning, how's the start of your day?" Kitsune asked with a very sweet mile.

"Good morning! My morning's fine. What about yours?"

"Mine's good as well, I came here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You wanna come with us?"

"Where?"

"The girls planned to go out today, have some fun and bond, ya know all those stuff, we just want to have an awesome day together, and so, are you in?"

"Is he…"

"Yes, Keitaro is coming. Mutsumi is with us, so for sure Keitaro will come as well. Don't mind him at all, just ignore him. So, are ya joining us?"

"I don't know…" Naru hesitated. She doesn't want to be with Keitaro and Mutsumi.

"Just don't mind them. Anyway, all of us would be there so you don't have to worry about a single thing. Come on, let's have some fun today, forget everything and just be happy."

"You think I would have fun?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't you? Just don't mind them, just look at them like they are not with us, ignore them, is that so hard to do Naru?"

"Yes… it's hard, really hard. But I guess it can't be helped. Alright, I'll join you guys. Anyway, it's been a long time since we all went out together. I'll join you guys." She finally decided.

"Awesome! That's the girl I want to see, the fighter and brave Naru! This is so nice, we'll just be calling you later, see ya!" Kitsune winked and then she went out of Naru's room.

"Wait, I can't help but ask… you're not planning anything to... you know, bring us back together, right?" Narusegawa asked and then she looked suspiciously at Kitsune.

Kitsune laughed, "Oh pleaseeeee! I'm over that stage now Narusegawa, I won't do that again. And besides, he has Mutsumi now so I can't plan anything for the two of you anymore. So don't worry about it, you're getting really paranoid." She said and then she smiled at Naru, "You make yourself ready, ayt?"

Narusegawa just bobbed her head and smiled. "Sigh… I hope I'll be okay after this day, you can do it Narusegawa, you can." She mumbled to herself as she prepared herself.

Meanwhile…

"Keitaro…" Mutsumi called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go with us?"

"Where?"

"Uhmm… we thought of going out today, you know, just to have some fun together outside the inn."

"Everyone will come?"

Mutsumi nodded.

"I'll think about it first, thank you for inviting me, I'm pretty sure the other girls don't want me to go."

"No… that's not true."

"Don't worry Mutsumi. I know how they hate me and I don't even care about what they think. I'll come if I want to come. I won't if I don't want to, they can't do anything about that."

Mutsumi just kept quiet.

'_Well come to think of it, this can be great, Narusegawa will be there and I can make her jealous, I can hurt her, anyway, my revenge has been in a lie low mode these days. I think this would be lots of fun.'_Keitaro thought and then he smirked.

"So what do you think?" Mutsumi asked.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Keitaro said and then he smiled at her.

Mutsumi smiled. _'This would be nice, I can now execute my plan to make Keitaro bond with the girls and Naru so that the tension and problems between them will be over. I hope I can make this work, I want the Hinata Inn to be happy once again…'_

'_Are you sure about that?'_

'_Of course! I want them to be happy again, so that the inn would have its old atmosphere back.'_

'_It would also mean that Keitaro and Narusegawa would get back together again, and it would mean that you will be out of the picture soon, Keitaro will break up with you and he will get back together with Narusegawa. Are you sure you're okay with that?'_

'_O-Of course… that would be great. W-Why wouldn't I be okay with that?'_

'_Because__ you love him already.'_

'_Wha-What are you saying? I don't love him more than a friend!'_

'_You do… you're in love with him.'_

'_No, I'm not… please stop saying that.'_

'_It's just the truth Mutsumi, you fell in love with Keitaro the moment he kissed you, but you didn't notice it at first. But believe me… you are in love with him.'_

'_I am?'_

'_Yes, you are.'_

'_God… I am in love with him, what should I do now?'_

'_You have to figure it out, but what I can tell you is that you should do what is right. Mutsumi, don't let your feelings overcome your will to do the right thing. Love is powerful… always keep that in mind. It can make a person do crazy, unthinkable and unfathomable things. But if the person you love is not for you, he will never be meant for you. That's the harsh reality, but you have to accept it.'_

"Mutsumi-san?" Keitaro called, he interrupted Mutsumi's thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I'll go out now." Mutsumi said and then she walked out of his room. She can't look at Keitaro's eyes anymore. After realizing that she's in love with him, it just doesn't feel right looking at him anymore.

At the corridor, she saw Shinobu coming. "Good morning Mutsumi-san… are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, good morning Shinobu-san, I'm okay, why did you ask?" Mutsumi stated and then she smiled.

"It's because… you look a little pale."

"Oh, I do? Maybe it's just because of the weather, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Is there something wrong?"

Mutsumi didn't answer.

"Mutsumi-san?"

"Can you keep a secret Shinobu?"

Shinobu smiled, "Of course…"

"Let's go to my room, I want to tell you something Shinobu-san." Mutsumi said and then she held Shinobu's hand and walked the way to her room.

"Oh… okay." Shinobu mumbled.

Inside Mutsumi's room…

"Are you okay Mutsumi-san? What is it that you want to tell me about?" Shinobu worriedly asked.

"Shinobu…"

"You can tell me…"

"Shinobu… I-I…"

"You are what Mutsumi-san?"

"I am… in love with Keitaro." She stated and then she bowed her head, she feels so embarrassed after saying those words.

"Wait… I don't understand. Why is it a problem? Aren't you two together? Isn't it just normal for you to be in love with each other? I'm a little confused Mutsumi-san…"

"No… you're wrong."

"I'm wrong about what?"

"Yes, we may be together, he may tell me that he's in love with me, but I know… I know that he's not Shinobu."

"I-I don't get it…"

"He's just… u-using me."

Shinobu didn't say anything, she just came closer and let Mutsumi cry on her shoulders.

"I don't know what to do Shinobu… I know it's my fault I got involved in this, I didn't mean to fall in love with him, and all I wanted was to help. I wanted to help mend his relationship with you girls and with Narusegawa. I just wanted to help in bringing back the old Keitaro, because I know there are problems going on. I can sense that, so I tried to help, I inserted myself into a difficult situation because I wanted to help bring the old atmosphere of the Hinata Inn back. But now… thinking about all of these things, I realize that I didn't help at all. I think I just added more tension into the problem. I'm such an idiot Shinobu…"

"It's not your fault Mutsumi-san, it wasn't your fault you wanted to help us, it wasn't your fault you fell in love with him."

Mutsumi got out of the hug and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry Shinobu… I wasted your time. I'm very sorry, it's just that I can't hold this for too long anymore, I needed to tell it to someone to ease the burden that I am feeling. Thank you also for listening Shinobu… you're really a nice girl."

Shinobu smiled, "No worries Mutsumi-san, I'm always here whenever you need someone to confide with."

"Thank you so much."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Uh… when you said that Keitaro is only using you, do you mean… uhmm… did he tell you that or did he talk to you so that he could get his revenge on Naru-chan?"

Mutsumi shook her head.

"Then… how did you know?"

"I felt it, I know that he still has feelings for Narusegawa and that he's just trying to hide it by getting revenge and hurting Naru. But I know deep down inside the revengeful man he portrays… he's still the same old Keitaro who loves Narusegawa so much. He's just in denial because he was badly hurt. He thinks Narusegawa never loved him, that she just used him like a toy."

"Naru-chan never did that…"

"Yeah, but that's what he knows and that's what he believes in. We can't change his mind right now. It's just that his heart is still so full of hatred and pain that interfering with him and explaining things to him would just cause more trouble."

"Oh…"

"Why didn't I realize that earlier? Why didn't I think of it? Why did I let myself be involved in a situation like this, here I am… wanting to bring back the old Keitaro yet hesitating because I'm in love with him now. How can I help them now? How can I do something to bring it all back when I can't even bring my old affection towards him back? This is so hard… I can't think anymore."

"I understand your situation Mutsumi-san… I really do. But don't you think that maybe it is better to just let things be rather than try to bring back the past? I mean… Keitaro can't be stopped. He hates his past, he doesn't want to bring it back again and he's feeling deep hatred. If we try to bring it all back, won't he be hurt once again? I know… it's not like me to say these kinds of things but, I'm just losing all of my hopes. I broke my good relationship with Keitaro because I tried to mend the wounds and bring back the past. Now, I can't talk to him anymore, he thinks I'm on the side of Naru-chan, but I'm not… I'm not even on anyone's side. I'm just losing all hopes… I'm sorry for saying these things Mutsumi-san. I'm really sorry…"

"Shinobu-chan…"

"D-Don't mind what I just said… sorry. I'll go out now, maybe they're already preparing, we should be preparing too. See you later Mutsumi-san, please be okay." Shinobu said and then she gave out a timid smile as she walked out of the room.

Mutsumi was left there with her mind clouded by many thoughts, thoughts about her feelings for Keitaro, thoughts about her friendship with Narusegawa and thoughts about what Shinobu said a while ago. It was the first time she encountered this situation, being torn between the feelings she has for Keitaro and the friendship she would lose with Narusegawa once she pursues her love for Keitaro.

'_I don't know what to do… what should I do now? I want everything to be alright again, but I don't want to lose Keitaro yet… it's just that I'm so happy being with him and even though I know he's just using me, I don't even care anymore. I love him and though it hurts me to know that he's still in love with Narusegawa and that he's just making her feel jealous by using me, I still don't want to stop all the pretensions. Maybe not now… or maybe not ever?'_

'_I told you… love is so powerful Mutsumi, but don't let it get over your will to do the right thing. Don't just think of yourself Mutsumi, think of all the other people that would be hurt if you continue having a relationship with him and if you become too selfish about this.'_

A side of Mutsumi's mind interrupted, _'Oh come on! Cut the crap! Let Mutsumi be happy! She's happy being with Keitaro and Keitaro doesn't want Narusegawa back anymore, so that just means Keitaro is free. And besides, he's the one who started this, why not let him be the one to stop it? If he doesn't want to get back with Narusegawa anymore, then let it be.'_

'_Mutsumi, do you want to risk the friendship you have with Narusegawa? Are you going to choose your wrong love over righteousness and your friendship with her? Think about it Mutsumi… think about it using your mind and not only with your heart.'_

'_Stop it, idiot! What are you saying? She should choose friendship over love? That's stupid. Are you saying that she should risk her own happiness just for the sake of Narusegawa? Come on, that is so cliché! All the martyrs in the world are now dead, there are no martyrs left here so go for your own happiness Mutsumi. You're happy being with him, right? Then go for it! There's nothing wrong with loving.'_

'_Yes, there is something wrong with loving, Mutsumi. Loving becomes wrong when you just think of your own happiness without considering the right thing to do and the feelings of all the other people involved. That's all I would say Mutsumi… THINK ABOUT IT CAREFULLY USING YOUR HEAD AND NOT JUST WITH YOUR HEART.'_

Mutsumi couldn't take it anymore so she screamed, "Stop! Just please stop it! I don't want to listen to you anymore! Please, just stop it…"

Knock, Knock!

"Mutsumi-san? Are you okay in there?" Motoko heard Mutsumi's yell so she immediately went to her.

"Oh, it's nothing Motoko-chan! Don't worry about me. I was just... uhm...pushing away some insects in here, no worries!" She yelled back, trying to cover her broken voice with a happy one.

"Oh… okay, we'll just be calling you later. Okay? Tell me when something's wrong." Motoko answered and then she walked away. "What's with pushing away some insects?" Motoko mumbled in confusion.

Mutsumi arranged herself, "Okay, Mutsumi… don't think about it now. Just relax and enjoy for today. It will be alright… just enjoy and have fun." She uttered to herself and then she prepared.


	14. So Called Day of Fun Part 1

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 13: So Called Day of Fun (Part 1)**

* * *

It was one happy afternoon, all of the Hinata Inn girls plus Keitaro and Mutsumi are having so much fun strolling at the park, laughing and enjoying the day—NOT EXACTLY HAPPENING. The afternoon is not fun at all—silence and tension surround them and no one even dares to start a topic for a conversation to occur. It's just so unusual for a supposed-to- be-fun-group-date to be like that, so Kitsune, being the party lover that she is, tried her best to reduce the tension.

"Oh come on you guys! Is this what ya'll call fun? C'mon! What's with the silence? Anyone, speak up!" Kitsune exclaimed, trying to ease the tension by ranting.

Su stood up from the bench and exclaimed, "Yeah! Kitsune-chan is right, I think it's time for us to have some real fun! Come on, why don't we all start by eating? I'm starving!"

Su's statement made Motoko smile so she stood up as well, "Alright, Su. Let's go eat!"

Shinobu followed, "I'm with you as well..." and then she let out a timid smile.

The three were left sitting on the bench, Keitaro, Mutsumi and Narusegawa.

After a few seconds of contemplating, Narusegawa stood up and went beside Kitsune, "I'll go with you too."

Everyone then glanced at the two who were still left sitting. Mutsumi smiled and stated, "Uhhh… we'll go too. We'll just follow you there, where are you planning to eat?"

Kitsune nodded, "Alright, if that's what you want. Where will we eat guys?" and then she asked the others.

"I want to eat at the Teepee restaurant! The sushi there is so yummy!" Su exclaimed and then she licked her lips like a hungry little kid.

Kitsune laughed, "Okay Su, we'll be eating there, as you wish."

Mutsumi smiled, "Okay, you guys go there first. Keitaro and I will just follow you, we'll go somewhere first. We'll be there in a while, is that okay with you?"

Kitsune bobbed her head, "Yeah that would be fine. Okay then, we'll be going, see yah later!" and then she walked away with the other girls following her.

Mutsumi and Keitaro were left there alone, "What's this about?" Keitaro asked.

"I just... want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Keitaro… are you really in the right mood to go out today, I mean, if you're not we should just—"

Keitaro didn't let Mutsumi finish what she was about to say, "I told you already, I won't come if I don't want to. But you see, I'm right here with you, so that means I wanted to come. No one can make me go if I don't want to, so me being here with you means that I was really willing to join your so called fun day together."

"I'm sorry… I just thought that you are not in the mood because you weren't even smiling when we went out."

"What's there to smile for?" He asked coldly.

"Uh… Nothing, don't mind what I just said. Should we go there now?" Mutsumi asked and then she just smiled. She didn't want to ruin Keitaro's mood because of her silly questions.

"Yeah. Okay, sure. Whatever." He said and then he stood up. _"Keitaro Keitaro… what are you doing huh? I thought you have some plans for today? Don't be like that to Mutsumi, she's your only chance to hurt Narusegawa more. If you start being harsh to her, then she wouldn't fall for your plans. So go, apologize if you need to." _One side of his mind stated. "Mutsumi…"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about what I said a while ago, I guess I'm just feeling… uhm, hungry."

"Oh, let's just forget about that. Besides, this is supposed to be a day to unwind and have fun, so let's not worry about anything and free our minds from troubles." Mutsumi smiled sweetly, "Now, shall we go?" and asked.

Keitaro nodded, "Okay."

While they are walking, Keitaro suddenly grabbed Mutsumi's hand and enclosed it with his. This shocked Mutsumi but she tried her best to just ignore it and decided to just cherish that sweet moment. "_It sure feels good to hold hands with the one you love. But this is just too frightening, you're making me fall Keitaro. I know, I clearly understand that I shouldn't assume anything, for I know deep down in your heart… it is still Narusegawa you yearn for." _She thought and then a sad smile formed her lips.

They continued holding each other's hands until they reached the Teepee restaurant. Su noticed it and she whispered to Kitsune, "Look at those two, holding hands while walking."

Kitsune looked at them and then she turned to have a glance at Narusegawa.

Narusegawa forced herself to let out a smile—and yes, it was definitely a fake one.

Kitsune smiled sadly at her and then she greeted Mutsumi and Keitaro, "Hey, what took you so long? We already ordered the food for you, do you wanna add something else?"

Mutsumi shook her head, "No, I'll eat what you ordered. What about you Keitaro?"

"Nothing else." He simply stated, looking only at Mutsumi.

"Okay then, let's just wait for our meal." Kitsune said.

"Ahhhhh~ I'm already starving! What's taking it so long?" Su ranted.

Kitsune laughed, "Just wait there Su, you can eat all you want later."

"Even your meal?"

That statement made all of them laugh and smile—except again for Keitaro, of course.

"Your stomach really is something Su." Motoko stated.

Su laughed, "I just love eating, and who doesn't anyway!"

Kitsune stated, "Yours isn't love Su, it is an obsession!"

Everyone laughed once more, except Keitaro again, for he just remained quiet there. It was like he's with a big crowd and yet when you look at him, it seems like he's all alone.

The arrival of their meals interrupted the fun conversation of the girls.

"Ittadakimasu!" With happy smiles, the girls exclaimed before they started eating.

As they are eating, Keitaro thought of something to make his day a little more exciting. "Mutsumi-san… what do you want to eat?" He asked and then he acted sweetly towards Mutsumi.

Mutsumi smiled awkwardly and then she glanced at Narusegawa who is trying to ignore what's happening, "Uhm… don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go eat, Keitaro."

But Keitaro continued acting sweet towards Mutsumi, "No, it's okay, I want to take care of you for today. Tell me what you want to eat and I'll get them for you."

Kitsune, Motoko, Su and Shinobu glanced at one another when they heard what Keitaro said. However, no one dared to make any reaction for they know that someone, who's sitting quietly there and trying hard to ignore what's happening, is really hurting deep down inside.

* * *

**Narusegawa (POV)**

What is he trying to do now, kill me softly? I guess that's how much he hates me, that he wants to see me suffer in front of him. But no, I will never show him how affected I am because of what he's doing right now. I will never even give him a hint, because if I do, he will just be happy to see me in pain. When will you ever stop Keitaro Urashima? You've hurt me so many times already before and right now you're still hurting me. You already won, isn't that enough for your sweet revenge? I can't stand this anymore. This is making me damn sick, I'm sick of all of these things. I can't stand this nonsense anymore. I want to run, run far away from these people. But I can't, all I can do now is to just sit, and pretend that I don't give the slightest damn. Though silently and slowly… I'm dying inside.

**END OF POV**

* * *

Kitsune, who's sitting behind Narusegawa, noticed that she has been staring at the ground for a long time already, so she tapped Narusegawa's lap secretly.

Kitsune's tap suspended Narusegawa's thoughts, and then she looked at Kitsune with a confused look.

Kitsune whispered, "Are you okay there?"

Narusegawa nodded and smiled.

Kitsune mumbled, "Hang in there, okay?" and then she smiled.

Narusegawa replied with a sad smile.

Finally, when everyone was already done eating, all of them went out of the restaurant. Kitsune asked them, "Okay guys! Where do we go next?"

Su suggested, "I want to go eat ice cream! Yum yum!" then she licked her lips one more time.

The other girls exclaimed in chorus, "Su!"

Su laughed, "Kidding!" Then she added, "Though eating ice cream isn't a bad idea at all, right?"

That statement made them laugh.

Shinobu butted in, "Uhm… why don't we go to the amusement park? It's been a long time since we last went there." and suggested.

"That's a great idea." Motoko stated.

"Yeah, it'll really be fun goin' there, I heard there's a new amusement park at the center of Kanagawa, why don't we all go there? Agree, everyone?" Kitsune asked.

Everyone nodded with a smile.

Kitsune asked Keitaro who didn't react, "What about you Keitaro?"

Keitaro looked at her and simply stated, "Whatever it is."

Kitsune ignored his remark and said, "Okay, let's get goin' then!"

They decided to just ride a bus so that it'll be easier to reach the new amusement park. And oh sweet fate, the last ones to go up the bus were Keitaro, Mutsumi and Narusegawa.

Keitaro got up the bus first and waited for Mutsumi, he stretched his arm to help Mutsumi get up. Mutsumi hesitated because she knows Narusegawa is just behind her, "It's okay, I can manage Keitaro, don't worry."

"Just hold my hand, Mutsumi. It's better to be safe." Keitaro said and then he grabbed Mutsumi's hand.

Mutsumi looked at Narusegawa with an apologetic look, but Narusegawa just smiled at her and bobbed her head a little to say that Mutsumi shouldn't worry about her.

Mutsumi timidly smiled then she grabbed Keitaro's hand, Narusegawa followed after her.

Inside the bus, all the girls and Keitaro have their own seats already, only Narusegawa is left standing because she's the last one to get up the bus. Unfortunately, the only seat left unseated is the one beside Keitaro and Mutsumi.

The girls looked at one another when they saw this, so to avoid any awkward situation, Kitsune stood up and said. "Hey Naru~ you go sit here, I'll sit beside Mutsumi." She was about to exchange seats but Narusegawa stopped her.

"No Kitsune, I'm alright, just stay there."

Kitsune looked at her seriously, and silently asked, "Are you sure?"

Narusegawa bobbed her head and then she finally took the seat beside Mutsumi.

Mutsumi couldn't think of anything to say, she feels really sad for Narusegawa because she knows that even though Naru acts like she's okay, deep inside her heart she's badly in pain because of what Keitaro's doing. _"I don't know what to do… Keitaro seems sincere about what he's doing, he seems to really care for me, at least that's what I see. Or am I just being blinded because I have this certain feeling for him already? This is confusing… I didn't expect these things to happen. All I wanted was to really help. But now I'm caught in between and I don't know what I should do."_Mutsumi deeply thought.

"Mutsumi…" Keitaro called.

"Yes?"

"You can lean on my shoulder if you want to."

"Huh?"

Keitaro didn't respond, instead he held Mutsumi closer.

Mutsumi didn't react, she felt a little embarrassed because there are so many eyes looking at them at that moment. Also, the fact that Narusegawa is just sitting there beside them made it a little more awkward. But then again, Keitaro acting so sweet to her like that just makes her feel so… contented. She feels glad to have a guy treat her like she's the most special girl in the world, she feels so happy… so happy that it feels so wrong.

* * *

**Mutsumi (POV)**

This is wrong, yes, I clearly know that. But why do I feel this feeling of happiness? I still feel so confused right now, but I know one thing for sure already— I love Keitaro. And being held by him like this at this moment makes me feel so… safe and so fulfilled. I know everything would come to an end soon—all these pretensions will soon come upon an ending. But I just don't care anymore. Right now, all I know is that I'm with the man I love and though it's clear to me that he's just using me… I still feel glad. For no one in my entire life, has ever cared for me like this and I just can't help myself but hope that every little thing that he's doing for me… is for real.

**Keitaro (POV)**

I'm doing such a great job. For sure Narusegawa is hurting like hell right now, she may try to hide it, but she can't keep it from me. I know she's hurt, very much hurt. And that's what I intended to do, hurt her, make her bleed inside and drown her in so much pain. She deserves this kind of pain. She deserves to hurt like this. She deserves all of these things. Because today and for the other days to come, I'll surely make her feel my wrath.

**Narusegawa (POV)**

This is just too much. I really can't take this anymore. When will he ever stop? When will he stop torturing me? I really can't bear this anymore. I wish I could just vanish any second now. It hurts me to see him holding Mutsumi in his arms, when it could've been me he's holding right now. It hurts me to hear those sweet words come out of his mouth when it could've been me he's saying those words to. It deeply hurts me to see that hatred in his eyes every time our eyes meet. And it hurts me the most to feel all these regrets when it was actually my entire fault in the first place. Damn you, stupid Naru Narusegawa.

**END OF POVS**

* * *

Finally, after almost an hour, they reached the amusement park.

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Su exclaimed happily.

"This amusement park looks so awesome, I think we'll all enjoy." Kitsune stated.

"What should we do now?" Motoko asked.

"Have fun?" Kitsune answered with a smile.

"Let us." Shinobu nodded and smiled.

Kitsune looked at Narusegawa, "Naru, let's go?"

Narusegawa smiled, "Okay."

"Mutsumi, what do you want to do?" Keitaro asked Mutsumi.

Mutsumi felt uneasy because the other girls are looking at them, "I don't know… why we don't just join them?

"I want us to be alone." He said.

Kitsune butted in, "Okay, if you two wanna be alone, we'll go ahead. Let's just meet later, ayt?" and said.

Keitaro then held Mutsumi's hand, "Let's go Mutsumi." and then they walked away.

Mutsumi can't do anything so she just looked back at them and mumbled, "Sorry."

Narusegawa nodded and smiled at Mutsumi, and then she turned to the other girls who are looking intently at her, "So, let's go! What should we do now?"

Nobody answered her, they all remained quiet.

"What's with the silence?" Naru asked and then she tried to smile.

"Are you okay?" Kitsune asked.

"Why won't I be okay?"

"Naru-chan…" Shinobu uttered.

"Girls, I'm okay, don't worry about me. We went here to , right? So let's forget about problems and have fun, okay?"

Kitsune nodded, "Okay, I guess you're right, we came here to have fun! So let's have fun!" and then she exclaimed.

Motoko smiled, "Let's forget about that dim-witted Urashima."

Shinobu timidly smiled, "Let's have lots of fun!"

Su nodded, "Let's go ride the Mighty Dragon!" and then she ran towards the ride.

The girls laughed and then they followed.

"_That's right, I should have fun and forget about him… I should and I would."_Narusegawa thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Keitaro and Mutsumi are buying ice cream, "What flavor do you want?" Keitaro asked.

"Anything, you choose for me." Mutsumi answered.

"Okay." Keitaro bought two strawberry ice creams.

"Keitaro…" Mutsumi called in a soft tone.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, can we just join them? I mean, it'd be more fun if we're all together hanging out, right? Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that—"

Keitaro didn't let her finish, "Okay, I get it."

"Is it okay?"

Keitaro nodded, "If that's what you want, then it's fine with me."

"Thank you so much Keitaro, I'll just call them." Mutsumi stated and then she got her cell phone and dialed Kitsune's number to know where they are. _"What I'm doing is right. I should not feel regretful because we won't be alone anymore. This is the right thing to do, this is what I should do."_She quietly thought.

"_This is going smoothly, what Mutsumi did was right, if we'll just be alone all day, then that wouldn't be exciting anymore. We have to be near Narusegawa for my plan to work out. You're so great Keitaro… believe me, you really are."_Keitaro thought and then let out a smirk.

After talking to Kitsune on her cell phone, Mutsumi turned around to face Keitaro, "Kitsune said they'll be at the Mighty Dragon ride, she said we could wait for them there."

"Okay, let's go then."


	15. So Called Day of Fun Part 2

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 14: So Called Day of Fun (Part 2)**

* * *

"Whoa! That Mighty Dragon was a blast! I want to ride it again! Come on! Let's ride it one more time! Let's go! Let's go!" Su exclaimed excitedly as she came out of the ride.

"I feel like my stomach turned upside down. I will never ride that insane dragon again." Motoko, looking so wobbly, said.

Shinobu, looking so pale and dizzy, said, "I'm with you Motoko-chan, I will never get into that ride again."

Kitsune laughed loudly, "Oh you two are weaklings! It's a fun ride, right Su?"

Narusegawa just stood there, watching them with a smile.

Su put her two thumbs up, "Yes, it sure is fun! Did you like it, Naru-chan?"

Naru nodded, "It was fun! I'd like to ride it again, but not now, I still feel a little dizzy." And then she laughed.

The girls smiled sweetly, feeling happy to see Naru laugh and smile again.

After a while, they saw Mutsumi and Keitaro coming towards their direction, Su pointed at them and stated, "Oh look, there's Mutsumi-san and Keitaro! I thought they wanted to be alone, why are they coming here all of sudden?"

The other girls looked at the direction that Su pointed, and they saw the two approaching, "Oh, didn't I tell you a while ago? Mutsumi called and she said if they could just come and join us, I said yes, is that okay with you guys?" Kitsune said.

The girls didn't have the chance to answer, "Sorry for leaving you a while ago, would it be okay if we join you again?"

The other girls all looked at Narusegawa, Narusegawa saw them looking at her so she answered, "Of course, you can join us Mutsumi, that'd be nice."

Mutsumi smiled, "Thank you Narusegawa, you're very nice."

Keitaro just stood there watching.

Silence surrounded them for a little while but Kitsune broke it before it builds up tension again, "Why don't we go to a place where there's thrill and much more fun?"

"What place?" Shinobu asked.

Su got excited, "Oh wait! Let me guess it, Kitsune!"

Kitsune laughed, "Sure Su, go and make a guess."

"A place that's thrilling and more fun? Of course, it's no other than the house of horror!" Su exclaimed and then she clapped her hands happily.

"You are right Su, you're such a great guesser!" Kitsune giggled.

"Hey… I'm afraid of ghosts." Shinobu shyly said.

"It's okay Shinobu, they aren't real ghosts and they are also people like us." Motoko explained.

"But still…"

Mutsumi butted in, "Yeah, going into a horror house sounds great, I've been to a lot of haunted houses or booths before and I always got scared, but I still love going there." She said and then she giggled.

"So it has been decided, come ya'll and now we'll enter the house of horror, prepare and be thrilled!" Kitsune finally said and then she started walking to lead their way.

Keitaro called Mutsumi, "Mutsumi."

"Yeah?"

"Come and hold my hand."

Mutsumi felt a little shy, "O-Oh o-okay…"

"Don't leave my side." He said and then he pulled Mutsumi to follow the others.

Narusegawa is behind them, so she heard and saw them but she tried her very best to pretend she didn't see. _"Narusegawa… just ignore them, you can do it, just think as if you don't know them. Do it, do it for yourself."_

At the entrance area, all of the guests are already excited and at the same time, quite scared to enter. Su keeps on jumping because of excitement. "It's been a long time since I last entered a place like this, I'm so excited! Come Shinobu! Let's go together! Hold my hand and we'll fight all those ghosts away!" She said and then she pulled Shinobu.

Kitsune saw Naru behind Keitaro and Mutsumi, so she came to her and extended her arm. "Come here Naru, you stay behind me and Motoko. Ohhhh~ I hope this would be reallyyyyy scarryyyyyy!" Kitsune tried to ease Naru's sadness by making her laugh.

Motoko bobbed her head and smiled at Narusegawa.

Naru smiled back at her and reached for Kitsune's hand, then she mumbled, "Thanks Kitsune."

The time for them to enter the house of horror came. As soon as the last guest entered the place, the door was closed.

"Man, this sure is scary!" Su exclaimed as they entered the place.

Shinobu is beside Su, holding on to Su like a little kid. "Let's get out of here Su!"

Kitsune laughed and said, "This ain't scary at all, in fact's it's even a little funny! Look at all these freaks tryin' to scare us! Ahrr! Wait till I scare you, you little ghosts!"

Motoko, the supposed-to-be-strong-woman, is hiding behind Kitsune. "O-Oh y-yeah, it's not s-scary at all." She said, trying to hide her fear, but you could clearly see how she cuddles like a little girl behind Kitsune.

That scene made Naru laugh, _"Well, at least I have my friends to make me smile. Thanks a lot guys, I know you're doing all of these things for me… thank you."_

Once they reached the middle of the horror house, that's the time all of the guests got really scared and made a little chaos inside the horror house, they ran, jumped and yelled like crazy. When the others guests behind them started running, they bumped into each other and so Kitsune, Motoko and Naru got separated. Narusegawa was left behind and to her surprise... someone held her hand and said, "Hey, where did you go? I was worried about you. Come here, hold my hand Mutsumi." Yes, it was Keitaro, he thought that she was Mutsumi that's why he grabbed her hand. Naru didn't have the chance to speak because of all the scared guests running towards them, so she just cuddled into Keitaro's arms, _"Damn… it feels good to be held by him like this again… I missed this feeling, I miss you Keitaro Urashima. DARN! This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this, he doesn't know that I'm the one he's holding and he even thinks I am Mutsumi!"_

"Damn, come closer Mutsumi, these people are freaks, let's just get this over with and get out of this crazy place." He said and then he pulled her closer.

Naru didn't speak once again, _"Why can't I speak? Why can't I tell him that he's mistaken? I should tell him that I'm not Mutsumi! I should tell him, but why can't I? Is it because I want this? Is it because I want to be held by him like this, even just for a while? Damn you Narusegawa, speak up you idiot!'_

"Mutsumi? Are you okay?"

"_Speak up fool! Did you lose your voice all of sudden? Speak up and tell him you're not Mutsumi or else he'll think you planned this again. He'll think you're planning something again, he'll say hurtful words to you again. Do you really want that to happen? Speak up right now!"_That side of her mind cried out once again, telling her to stop what's happening at the moment.

"Mutsumi are you okay? Why don't you answer me?" He said, starting to sound a little irritated and worried.

"Uhmmm… " Narusegawa made a soft sound, she didn't know why she did that, but it just came out of her mouth.

"_What are you trying to do now huh? Do you really want to be hurt by his words again, once he finds out you're not Mutsumi? Think a little Narusegawa! Use your head, not that silly heart of yours!"_

"_No Narusegawa, don't you want this moment? Don't you want this feeling of being in his arms again? You want this, don't you? So don't cut it, don't ruin the moment! Don't speak up, just stay still and cherish this sweet moment!"_Another side of her mind cried out, the other side that's a little hard-headed, telling her to not ruin the moment and to just cherish it while it still lasts.

"Why don't you speak up?"

"_Man… what should I do, I should do something for him not to know that I am not Mutsumi. I should do something… I should, oh wait, I know what to do."_She thought, then after that, when she saw another group of scared kids running towards them, she grabbed the opportunity to escape and run. She ran along with the kids and away from Keitaro.

"What are you—Mutsumi!" Keitaro called when he felt Mutsumi escaping from his embrace. _"Why did she do that? Wait… was she really, Mutsumi? If she was, then why did I feel something different when I held her in my arms? Why did I feel this certain feeling of… longing? Why did I feel like I wanted to hold her closer and never ever let her go? Was she really Mutsumi? Damn. I should get out of here and ask her."_

The other girls are waiting for the two to come back, "What happened to them? What's taking them so long?" Motoko worriedly asked.

"Maybe they're fighting in there!" Su exclaimed.

"I hope not…" Shinobu uttered, with worry written on her face.

"Nah, they won't fight in there, I don't think they even know they're the only ones left there and we're all in here waiting for them." Kitsune stated, but she's also a bit worried.

Mutsumi bobbed her head, agreeing with what Kitsune stated, then she said, "I also don't think they'd fight in there, maybe they got lost or something."

After a few seconds, they saw Narusegawa running towards their direction.

"Naru!" Kitsune, Motoko and Mutsumi shouted.

"Naru-chan!" Shinobu and Su shouted.

Kitsune came closer to her and asked, "Hey, what took you so long in there?"

Naru didn't respond, she's still trying to catch her breath.

"What happened there, Naru?" Mutsumi asked.

Before Naru got the chance to speak, Keitaro came out of the horror house, "Mutsumi!" He called.

All of them looked at his direction, except for Narusegawa who didn't even turn around to face Keitaro.

"Mutsumi, why did you run?"

Mutsumi got confused but she didn't let it show, she got a hint of what just happened without even asking Narusegawa nor Keitaro. "Uh, I'm sorry Keitaro, I didn't mean to run, I just got carried away, uhmmm... by the other running guests, yeah, so I ran with them." She explained and then she smiled.

Keitaro can't seem to believe it but he just said, "Really? Okay then. Don't ever do that again, and speak when I'm asking you. You were like a mute back in there."

Mutsumi smiled, "Okay, I'm sorry again."

Kitsune and the other girls seemed to have caught up with the current situation, except for Su, "What are you talking about, Mutsumi was he—" Before she even spill everything, Kitsune has managed to cover Su's mouth with her hand.

Keitaro looked at them.

Kitsune laughed nervously, "What are you saying Su? Ahh! You're hungry? Okay, we'll eat then!" she said and then she pulled Su away from them.

"Eat? Okay! Yay! Let's eat!" Su exclaimed and jumped because of joy, she forgot what she's about to say when she heard the word 'eat'.

Motoko and Shinobu who's just silently watching just followed Kitsune. Shinobu came towards Narusegawa, "Let's go Naru-chan."

Mutsumi smiled at Keitaro, "Let's go with them Keitaro."

Keitaro just looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go." He said. _"If it's really Mutsumi… then why did I feel that different feeling a while ago? If it's her, then why did I feel like that when I held her in my arms? And, what is Su trying to say a while ago? Why is… ahhhh! I can't seem to believe these things. Darn, this is making me confused. Whatever, I'll just throw away these thoughts. I need to do focus on my goal."_

"_I think something happened back there. What happened? Why was Naru running? Why did she look so confused and worried? I should go ask her later."_Mutsumi thought.

Narusegawa still feels a little worried about what just happened, _"Man, why do I feel worried? What am I scared of? What am I worried about? Geez. I don't know, all I know is that… I missed being held by him like that and the feeling of his skin against mine is just… so good. Damn damn damn! Stop it Narusegawa! The purpose of this day is to forget about him, but why do you keep on thinking about him, stop thinking about that jerk, he doesn't know you were Narusegawa and not Mutsumi. So stop Narusegawa, just stop thinking about him."_

The sun is already starting to set and the moon is about to light up the night sky. It was a really long day indeed. All of them already feel tired but before the day finally comes to an end, they couldn't let the chance of riding the most relaxing ride of all go—before they leave that amusement park, they need to ride the Ferris wheel, the relaxing Ferris wheel ride. Shinobu, who loves riding it, requested, "Uhmm… before we go home, can we ride the Ferris wheel first?"

"Wow, I want to ride there! It looks a little boring but I think it is also fun!" Su exclaimed.

Kitsune smiled, "That's not a bad idea Shinobu! Riding the Ferris wheel is so relaxing!"

Motoko nodded, "I also want to ride the Ferris wheel."

Narusegawa nodded and smiled, "That'd be nice Shinobu."

"I would like to ride the Ferris wheel, we can also watch the stars while riding it. I'm also joining you guys." Mutsumi smiled sweetly, "Keitaro, let's go ride the Ferris wheel."

Keitaro nodded, "Alright."

They lined up at the Ferris wheel ride, and when it was Keitaro's turn to join the others, the amusement park staff stopped him. "Excuse me Sir, but we have a limit of 5 persons per ride only, you will just have to ride the next one." The staff said and then she looked at Narusegawa, who's _luckily_ lined up next to Keitaro. "Miss, are you with this guy?"


	16. An Unexpected Turn

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 15: An Unexpected Turn**

* * *

"Excuse me Sir, but we have a limit of 5 persons per ride only, you will just have to ride the next one. Miss, are you with this guy?"

That question almost choked Narusegawa, "Wha-What?"

The staff seemed to have lost her patience, "I was asking if you are with this guy, so, are you with this guy or not?"

Naru glanced at Keitaro, who looks very irritated at the moment, "Uhhh…"

Keitaro butted in, irritation evident in his tone, "Yeah, whatever, she's with me. So, can we ride now?"

Naru looked at Keitaro, _"Why did he do that? I thought he… oh god, I'm feeling nervous about this."_

"Yes Sir, do you want to be alone, just the two of you, or should I let other 3 persons ride along with you?" The attendant once again asked.

"Nah, just the two of us would be alright, thank you." Keitaro said and then he glanced at Narusegawa, "Hurry up and ride."

Narusegawa can't think of anything to do so she just followed his command.

As the ride slowly went up, there is nothing but pure silence. No one dared to talk, or to even make the slightest sound. The sound of their breathing and the noise of the amusement park are the only sounds you could hear. Nothing. Nothing else but those sounds. Tension started to build up, especially for Narusegawa, tension sure is slowly building up. She can't speak, she can't move, she can't even look at him, and there is nothing she could do but breathe, slowly inhaling and exhaling the cold night air.

* * *

**Narusegawa (POV)**

Why can't I speak? Why can't I talk to him? I've waited for this moment, this moment to finally talk to him alone and settle everything. I want to say sorry, I want to let him know how sorry I am for hurting him. I want to tell him every single thing there is to tell. And I want to… hold him close and tell him how much I missed him. Speak Narusegawa, why can't you speak? This Ferris wheel ride won't take too long, this will soon end, this moment will soon come upon it's ending, and you can't let this moment end without clearing all the things you need to clear. This may be your last chance… this may be the last chance you'll ever get.

**END OF POV**

Keitaro, on the other hand feels confused, he doesn't know why, but he is sure that it's all because of the woman he is with at the moment.

**Keitaro (POV)**

Why do I feel like this? I hate her and I know I should hate her, but why do I feel like this right now? I hate it when I feel confused, but what's there to be confused about? Damn, I don't know. Though there's one thing I certainly know right now, and even though I don't want to admit it, I did miss her and being alone with her like this, sure feels… good. This is absurd. I shouldn't feel like this, I SHOULDN'T, but hell, I DO. Darn Narusegawa, I still hate you right now but you still do the same to me, you make my heart beat the way it's not supposed to, you still have the same effect on me. I thought I lost this kind of feeling, I thought I've thrown away these feelings years ago. But… darn… this is not a part of what I have planned. I know that I should I hate you, yes I know I should, but… damn.

**END OF POV**

* * *

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Painful silence.

Finally, she had the guts to speak up, "K-Keitaro…"

He glanced at her, without saying a word.

"Keitaro… I really need to talk and settle things with you. Can you please talk to me?"

"What's there to talk about and settle?"

"You know there are lots of things we should talk about, we should've talked about these things before, but… you never let me talk and settle this with you."

"I don't think we have something to talk about or even to settle in the first place."

"Please Keitaro, just listen to me, listen to me this one time, just for this time. Let me tell you everything. Let me clear everything there is to clear. Will you please let me, please?"

"Everything has been cleared since the day you decided to dump me. You have cleared every single thing that day, so there is nothing to clear right now."

"Keitaro… please, just for this one time."

He didn't speak.

"Alright… Keitaro… I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you the reason I broke up with you. But I didn't… for I was afraid. I was a coward fool and I didn't want you to know how weak I was. I'm so sorry for not telling you, for hurting you, for being a fool and for everything that I did that might have hurt your feelings. You don't know how much I suffered when you left, you don't know how every single day, I waited for you to come back, how every single day I missed you and how every single day I cried because of you. I'm so sorry Keitaro… I don't know if you can ever forgive me, I know how much you disgust me, but please… let's just stop all this nonsense. I'm hurting, I'm hurting too much and I don't know if I could ever bear any more pain. You've already won, you've already hurt me like you wanted to. So please… just stop. "

Silence.

"Keitaro…"

"Why did you dump me?"

"Keitaro… I…"

"Just answer my damn question! Why did you dump me?"

"It's because… because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I thought I was too harsh and that I wasn't suited to be your girlfriend. I knew how every time I hurt you and treated you like you weren't my boyfriend, and I thought you weren't happy with me. So I decided to just set you free, but I didn't know, that the moment I set you free, would be the start of you hating me."

"Lies."

"I'm not lying, that's the true reason. Why can't you believe me like you did before, Keitaro? Is it so hard to forgive me?"

Silence.

"Keitaro… I-I… I still l-love…"

"I will never, never believe you again Narusegawa. You made me this way, live with it. Don't ever think that I will believe any fucking thing that you just said, I will never believe those lies, those are lies, and whatever you say, I will never give in to your lies because I hate you, I hate you so much. So stop pretending Narusegawa, because you'll never have the old Keitaro back."

The ride stopped, it's now their turn to get out of the ride, the Hinata girls are waiting for them to get out. Keitaro immediately got out of the ride and Narusegawa, with tears flowing from her eyes, got out of the ride. But she didn't stop to meet with them, she immediately ran away from them.

"Naru!" The girls shouted and then they ran after her. Narusegawa didn't stop, she ran as fast as she could to escape all of them. She doesn't know why she's running away, all she knows is that she wants to escape. She wants to run away and escape reality—the reality that she is in right now, the reality where the man she loves, hates her… and will forever do.

As she continues to run, she didn't notice that a car is coming her way.

"Narusegawa! Stop!" Mutsumi shouted nervously.

But it was too late… Naru got so shocked seeing the fast car moving towards her and she found the inability to make a move. She felt numb and she didn't know what to do at the moment, so she just closed her eyes and let it all happen.

"Nooooooo!"

Inside the hospital…

"What did you do to her Urashima? What did you do you to Narusegawa, you moron?" Motoko yelled at Keitaro, she pulled her sword and was about to hurt Keitaro.

Shinobu stopped her, "Motoko-chan…"

Su, who is sitting on the bench with nervousness written all over her face, just kept quiet, silently wishing that Naru will be okay and that everything will be alright.

"What happened back there, Keitaro? Why was she crying and why did she run away? Tell us Keitaro!" Kitsune asked with anxiousness seen all over her face.

"Keitaro… can you explain to us what happened?" Mutsumi asked, with worry on her face as well.

Keitaro didn't know what to say, he just stood there, staring at the door of the emergency room where Narusegawa is at that very moment. Everything that happened was just too fast for him. It was like just a few moments ago, they were inside the moving Ferris wheel, there was silence at first and then she tried to apologize and explained everything to him but he refused to believe what she said. He even said ruthless words to her. So she cried, ran away and… got hit by a car—the very reason she's inside that emergency room right now. He felt so numb all of a sudden. He's just standing there, dumbfounded, wishing he can somewhat redo what happened and delete the scene he's in at the moment.

* * *

**KEITARO (POV)**

FLASHBACK!

_**"I will never, never believe you again Narusegawa. You made me this way, live with it. Don't ever think that I will believe any fucking thing that you just said, I will never believe those lies, those are lies, and whatever you say, I will never give in to your lies because I hate you, I hate you so much. So stop pretending Narusegawa, because you'll never have the old Keitaro back."**__**I said.**_

_**And as soon as I felt that the ride had stopped, I immediately got out of the ride and left her crying there. She got out next but she didn't stop, she ran away. The girls chased after her, but she continued to run. She ran as fast as she could with the tears flowing from her eyes, and before she noticed it,**_

"_**Narusegawa! Stop!" Mutsumi shouted.**_

_**A speeding car was going towards her direction and it all happened… in a blink of an eye, it all happened.**_

"_**No!" They all screamed.**_

_**There I was, standing in a corner, feeling so numb. I didn't know what to do. I felt as if I was just dreaming and everything that happened wasn't real, but unfortunately, it was.**_

"_**Naru-chan!" Shinobu quickly ran towards Narusegawa, with fear on her face and tears flowing down from her eyes. "Wake up Naru-chan! Please wake up! Just hold on!"**_

"_**Naru! Damn! Mutsumi! Call the ambulance! Quick! Please!" Kitsune shouted with worry.**_

_**Motoko immediately went towards the car that hit Narusegawa, "You bastard! Come out of there!" She pulled her sword.**_

"_**I-I-I'm sorry… I didn't see her! It wasn't my fault! I was driving and she came out before I can even stop my car." The driver explained, feeling so nervous because of the situation and because of Motoko's sword on his neck.**_

"_**You're a reckless driver! You should have looked at the road! Didn't you see her? Are you blind?" Motoko screamed.**_

"_**Motoko, stop that, please." Mutsumi butted in, "Let the police take care of him, we should take Naru to the hospital first, we can't wait for the ambulance anymore. Mister, let us use your car please." She said and then she looked around, "Keitaro! Come quickly please! We need you!"**_

_**I looked at her but I felt so numb that I can't even take one step.**_

"_**Kei-kun! Come quickly please!" Su yelled at me.**_

_**I ran, I ran towards her and the sight of her with eyes closed and with blood all over her body scared me. So I instantly wrapped her in my arms, lifted her and took her inside the car.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

What did I do? Oh God… Is this the result I wanted to happen? Is this the ending I wanted to happen to her? I didn't plan on this. I didn't wish for this to happen… never did I wish to lose her—forever. Yes, I hate her. I do hate her so much that I took my revenge just to hurt her. But not this way, this is just… too much. I never planned on hurting her physically, I can never take that.

_Damn you Keitaro! Why did you say those words to her? Didn't she already apologize and explain everything? But you idiot, you refused to believe her, you refused. And now, what will you do huh? You're a huge jerk Keitaro! Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted, is this what you planned to happen? Don't you think this is too much for revenge? What will you do if she dies? Can you ever erase all that you've said and done? You can't Keitaro, you can never bring back the past, all you can do now, is pray… pray that she'll live. For if she doesn't… this memory will forever haunt you._

**END OF POV**

* * *

"Keitaro?" Mutsumi called.

He looked at her, without saying anything.

"Can we talk, outside?"

He didn't respond.

"Please Keitaro?"

He stood up and followed her outside.


	17. Game Over

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 16: Game Over**

* * *

She finally stopped walking and turned to him, "Can you tell me what happened? Can I know?"

He looked up at her.

She came closer to him and grabbed his hand, "You should not just keep it all to yourself, I am here and I can listen to you."

Deafening silence.

He let out a deep sigh, "I-I didn't plan on doing that, I never wished for that to happen to her."

"I know Keitaro… I know that you are not that kind of person."

"I wanted to hurt her emotionally, let her feel pain because I hated her so much. So I said harsh words to her, again, I made her cry again… I hurt her again, and I know that that's what I wanted in the first place. But never did I wish to hurt her physically. Never did I hope to lose her forever. I could never bear that, I don't wanna lose her, I don't want her to die like this… all because of me."

"Keitaro… do you still love her?"

He looked at her, with his eyes full of confusion and pain, but he did not answer her question. "I hate her."

"Do you still love her?"

"I hate her so much."

He bowed down and slowly, tears fell down from his eyes.

"Keitaro, you do still love her." She concluded.

She came closer and hugged him, "I know you never wanted to hurt Narusegawa like that Keitaro, it's not your fault and it was an accident."

"It was my fault Mutsumi! That accident wouldn't have happened if I just, if I just listened to her explanation, if I didn't say harsh words to her, if I didn't—"

"Keitaro, no, it's not your fault, don't say that. No one wished for that accident to happen, it was unexpected so please don't say that."

"I don't want to lose her Mutsumi. I don't want to lose Narusegawa… I want to see her smile again, I want to hear her laugh again, I want to listen to her voice again, I want to see her get angry again, I want to feel her punches again, I want to hear her scream at me again, I-I just don't want her to d-die."

"Keitaro…"

He continued to let his tears flow. He's letting out all the emotions he once deprived himself to feel, the emotions he killed a long time ago for all he wanted was to make his revenge. He still loves her—he's still in love with the violent woman he wanted to hate so much. Even though he tried to forget the feelings he felt for her when he was still his old weak self, tried to show every one that he changed and that he no longer feels something for her, he can never deny now that he still cares so much about her. The feelings never vanished, they were just covered by his desire for vengeance. Now, all he's wishing for is a chance to redo the scene before the accident happened, but reality is reality. And the reality that he is in right now is where Narusegawa is inside the emergency room, struggling between life and death because of his foolishness and there he was, hoping and praying that she would be able to survive.

Mutsumi broke the silence and let go of Keitaro, "We should go back now, maybe they're already looking for us."

He stood up and uttered, "Thank you Mutsumi."

Mutsumi smiled, "You don't need to thank me, I'm always here for you."

Meanwhile, the other girls are waiting anxiously for the doctor to come out.

"This is Urashima's fault! That dim-witted guy did something again to Naru, she wouldn't run and cry for nothing, I will kill that bastard if something happens to Naru!" Motoko exclaimed, anger evident in her voice.

Shinobu looked up and interrupted, "Motoko-chan… what happened was an accident. We shouldn't blame it all on him."

"He's the one at fault! If he didn't hurt Naru, then Naru wouldn't have cried and ran away, and she wouldn't have got hit by a car!"

Shinobu didn't respond, she just bowed her head and kept quiet.

Kitsune, who's been quiet for a while, said, "It's true that Keitaro might have said something that hurt Naru's feelings that's why she ran and cried, but we all know that what happened was really an accident. I know Keitaro wouldn't plan something like this. He may have changed and acted cold towards everyone, but I know that deep down inside of him, he is still the same old Keitaro that would never plan on hurting Narusegawa physically."

Motoko didn't react, she just kept quiet and sat down.

"Will Naru live?" Su asked, with worry written all over her face.

"She will Su, Naru will never leave us like this, she will live." Kitsune said, seemingly sure of her words.

They heard footsteps coming and those were Keitaro's and Mutsumi's. They all kept quiet and glanced at them. Keitaro can't bear to look at their eyes so he looked down and stood still at a corner.

"Did the doctor come out already?" Mutsumi asked.

Kitsune shook hear head, "Not yet."

Then they heard the sound of the door opening, everyone looked at the direction of the door and stood up when they saw the doctor going towards their direction, "Are you the patient's family?" the doctor asked.

Kitsune nodded, "Yes Doctor, we are, how is she doing?"

"She is saved, but we still shouldn't feel relieved, she suffered serious damages which caused her brain to be affected. Right now, the patient… is in comatose. And we are not yet certain, when she will regain consciousness or..."

"Or what? Or what Doctor? Please tell us!" Motoko screamed, tears fell down from her eyes freely.

"Or if she will ever regain consciousness at all. I'm so sorry, we did everything and that is all we could do. Let us just hope and pray that she will recover. You can now see her, she will be transferred to a private room shortly." The doctor said and then he slowly walked away from them.

There are only three words that could be used to somehow describe the situation at that very moment, and those words are: Tears. Shock. Pain.

Stabbed by a knife, by a sharp knife directly into his 's how Keitaro felt when he heard what the doctor has said, it was like he just got stabbed by knife, he felt all kinds of pain, anguish and hatred, but this time, it wasn't hatred for Naru Narusegawa, it was nothing but hatred for his own self.

* * *

FLASHBACK**S**!

"**I hate you Keitaro you damn pervert!" Narusegawa shouted as she let out another one of her infamous 'Naru punch'.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keitaro shouted as he flew towards the clear blue sky.**

"**Damn you Keitaro, what do you think you're doing you pervert! Get off of Shinobu!"**

"**No Naru, it wasn't like tha- !"**

"**What the, you perverted bastard! What are you doing here? You!"**

"**Naru, I'm sor- !"**

"**What the hell are you trying to pull, you pervert!" **

"**Noooooooooooo!"**

END OF FLASHBACK**S**

**Keitaro (POV)**

_**Subconscious' POV**_

_Those kinds of situation were every day occurrences, if any of those didn't happen, then surely something was wrong with that day, abnormal day, let's put it that way. Keitaro getting into an 'accident', Naru punching Keitaro, Keitaro flying towards the sky- NORMAL SCENARIOS._

_He was used to it, yes, it was like the spice of their relationship. He learned to love her because of that, he fell for the violent and sadistic Naru Narusegawa. _

_Unfortunately, he, being the punching bag, and she, the boxer, weren't meant to be together. The day the punching bag feared of, came, the boxer no longer wanted to be with the punching bag. She was finally through playing with it so she wanted to throw it away, just like an old overused toy, she threw away the overused punching bag._

_That's what he thought._

_So he got angry, he turned into a vengeful monster without him being fully aware of it. He woke up one day and all he wanted was just to hurt her, the one who threw him away after getting tired of playing with him, he wanted her to suffer and be sorry for ever playing with his heart._

_He planned his revenge, he went away and changed his old loser self, he changed his ways, he changed everything about the old Keitaro. He became the new and improved Urashima Keitaro—confident, powerful, strong and REVENGEFUL._

_After a few years of being missing, he called his Aunt Haruka and told her he wanted to live in the inn and to manage it again._

"_Are you sure about that Keitaro?"_

"_Yes, I am, why, am I not wanted there anymore?" He let out a laugh, a sarcastic one. "Oh, sorry, they never wanted me in the first place, but, I guess they can't do anything, it's my Granny's inn, they can't do anything about that, right, Aunt Haruka?"_

"_Okay Keitaro, if that's what you want. Sure."_

"_Thank you, I'll call you when I arrive."_

_He felt happy, for everything that he planned, fell exactly into place. He can finally come back and show them what he's got, show them how Keitaro Urashima makes his revenge, especially on the girl he loved and hated the most, his brutal ex-girlfriend, Naru Narusegawa._

_You may think it's childish to take revenge just because your past love dumped you unexpectedly, but no, it wasn't that simple for Keitaro. Narusegawa didn't just break his heart, she broke him, his entire self. After their break-up, Keitaro felt like a sore loser, he felt like every one in the inn made fun of him, used him like a toy which can entertain them by hurting him, not only physically, but also verbally, just like a punching bag indeed. No one in the inn respected him, except maybe for Shinobu who always takes his side and of course, his Aunt Haruka, there were only two of them. Su, she always made fun of him and used him as an instrument for her weird inventions; Motoko, always looking at him as a pervert and running after him with a sword when he only made a little mistake; Kitsune, used him whenever she needed money and whenever she's drunk; and lastly, Narusegawa, who treated him like he's some kind of an object to be thrown all the way up whenever he gets into petty accidents that lead to him appearing like a pervert, never showed him any love even when they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend and dumped him when she was already tired of using him. _

_So he came back, with the plan of hurting all the people who stepped on his personality like it was some kind of a ragged doormat. Revenge, it has been a permanent word in his very own vocabulary, it even became his favorite word in the dictionary, and he used it, every time he can. Hurting all the people who made him feel like a loser, he became happy, well, his egoistic self became happy, so happy that he didn't realize that even the only girl who's been good to him hated him, Shinobu, who always took his side before, turned her back on him because she thought that he was not the same old Keitaro anymore. But who wouldn't hate him? Even me, the subconscious mind of Keitaro, hated the person he showed everyone he was. He was egoistic, full of angst and completely different from the old him. The loser yet unselfish, thoughtful and nice Keitaro was gone, the egoistic Keitaro killed the loser Keitaro. However, even the powerful has weaknesses. The only weakness of the egoistic Keitaro is no other than his old loser self, and though he tried to kill him and throw him away so many times before, the loser still lives inside of him, surviving and still striving very hard to win, and in the end, he did._

_The loser Keitaro won over the egoistic one, finally declaring that it's already GAME OVER._

_Why did the loser win? Simply because of one plain reason: Naru Narusegawa._

_The egoistic one never planned on hurting Naru physically but then again, ACCIDENTS DO HAPPEN EVEN WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT THEM TO, THEY JUST HAPPEN because fate has its own ways, you know. Fate loves to play a lot with people in different situations, and it chose to play with Keitaro and Narusegawa. Everything happened too fast—Amusement park, horror house, Ferris wheel ride, only the two of them being left in one Ferris wheel, Naru asking for forgiveness, Keitaro not accepting and saying he will hate her forever, Naru crying and running, fast car approaching, Naru being hit, hospital, emergency room and lastly Naru being in a comatose state without any assurance of ever regaining consciousness again. Revenge game done, but the ending wasn't part of the game plan. He wasn't that impious, he still has a weak heart, a heart that still beats for Narusegawa. Now, what should he do? There was nothing he could do, this isn't some kind of a movie shooting where you can retake a scene and redo it until the director thinks you've done the scene perfectly and finally says 'cut' and then everyone can go home and prepare for another shoot the next day. No, this is the real life and we are living in a real world. And the reality is: Naru is in a comatose state all because of the self-centered Keitaro._

_Now..._

_What will happen next?_

_What do you think should happen next?_

_Do you think he should be run over by a car too?_

_Do you think he should be in a comatose too?_

_Do you think he should suffer and die?_

_**End of Subconscious' POV**_


	18. Welcome Back Old Keitaro

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 17: Welcome Back Old Keitaro**

* * *

**KEITARO (POV)**

I am hurting.

I could feel the pain, the pain I always longed to forget and the pain I thought I would never ever feel again. All these different kinds of pain came rushing back inside my heart until my already worn out heart can no longer seem to endure this huge wave of feelings.

I feel like my heart is being stabbed by a knife, back and forth, up and down, side by side, again and again, until it is finally torn into tiny little pieces.

How could this happen?

This wasn't a part of what I planned to happen, this wasn't the ending I wanted and wished to happen, I know I despise her but I had never wished for her to die because of me, nor wished for her to get physically hurt because of me.

I still care for her.

I still worry about her.

And I guess…

I still love her.

I still love that cruel woman.

The feeling was never gone, it just hid itself behind the hatred which I tried to fill my heart with, and now it finally showed itself. My love for her… never died, I just thought and tried to believe that it did.

Right now though, I still have hatred in my heart, but only hatred for myself, hatred for the person I created, for the person I pretended to be. The selfish and resentful Keitaro Urashima that I created is now the person that I hate the most.

I am a jerk, a pitiful jerk at that.

If only I listened to her explanation, if only I told her I forgive her, then this part wouldn't have occurred, this scene wouldn't have taken place. If only I admitted that I still love her, then… DAMN.

Regrets won't do me any good right now. It would just make me feel worse, I am hurting too much and regretting is not a good solution. I cannot redo everything, I JUST CAN'T.

Narusegawa, don't die…

Please, save yourself, wake up… please.

I promise you, when you wake up, you won't ever see my face again.

I will leave you, I will never ever come back, I will forget about everything, you will never get hurt again because of me, so please, Narusegawa… please just wake up and punch me, hurt me, make me fly up into the air, scream at me, just do everything that would make you satisfied, but please wake up… I need to see you open your eyes and look at me. I need to hear you scream at me, I need to feel you punch me.

**END OF POV**

* * *

"**Keitaro…"**

"**Narusegawa?"**

"**Yes it's me you idiot… what happened to you?"**

"**I'm here taking care of you… how come you are…?"**

"**I'm fine now, I woke up 2 days ago and you were sleeping for 2 days already, we couldn't wake you up, what happened to you?"**

"**I don't know… I suddenly felt the urge to sleep and I don't know what happened after that, I just remembered closing my eyes because I felt so tired."**

"**You were tired because?"**

"**I've been thinking and crying…"**

"**You cried?"**

"**Uhm… well… it's just that…"**

"**Keitaro!"**

"**Okay okay, I did, I was just thinking about you too much and I've been waiting for you to finally wake up."**

"**I'm alive now."**

"**Yeah I know… and I'm just so happy that you are."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes."**

"**You have forgiven me already?"**

"**Yes, and I'm sorry Narusegawa…"**

"**You don't have to say sorry idiot, I hurt you too before and now we're just even."**

"**But still… I caused you all this hurt."**

"**It's okay, I forgive you."**

"**Wh-What?"**

"**I forgive you, are you deaf or something?"**

"**No, it just doesn't seem like you."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Aren't you going to punch me?"**

"**You want me to punch you?"**

"**At least shout at me for causing you all of this trouble."**

"**You want me to make you fly up again in the sky?"**

"**If that would make you feel comfortable."**

"**Then okay."**

"**Sure, do it."**

**She positioned to her usual pose every time she hits him, "Here it goes."**

"**Okay, do it." Keitaro closed his eyes.**

"**Hahahahahahaha!" She laughed.**

"**Eh?"**

"**You're funny, you fool!"**

"**What? Why?"**

"**Did you actually think that I will hit you again?"**

"**Uh… what do you mean?"**

"**I don't want to hurt you… ever again."**

**Silence.**

"**Okay okay, it seems like you didn't get it."**

"**Explain."**

"**What's there to explain?"**

"**Don't you hate me?"**

"**Why should I hate you?"**

"**Because I've been a jerk."**

"**At least you knew you were."**

"**You've changed…"**

"**Don't you like this change?"**

"**I like it, but it's just so unusual."**

"**Don't you love me?"**

"**I-I do…"**

"**Okay."**

"…**do you?"**

"**Sorry… I can't."**

"**O-Oh, okay… I understand."**

"**Kentaro will…"**

"**What? Kentaro? What's his connection to all of this?"**

"**We're engaged."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**You heard it right."**

"**When? How? I mean… why?"**

"**When I woke up… he was the first person I saw, he flew all the way from the USA to get to me when he heard that I got into a comatose state. He took care of me when I was unconscious. He's always been here for me but I've never given him my attention, I want to give back to him this time."**

"**N-No Narusegawa, I was the one taking care of you when you were unconscious. About Kentaro, I don't know when he came here."**

"**What are you talking about Keitaro?"**

**Kentaro entered the room, "Oh hi Keitaro! You're finally awake, how are you?"**

"**Kentaro… when did you come here?"**

"**What do you mean Keitaro? I've been here all throughout, caring for Narusegawa, taking care of her when she was still unconscious."**

"**Stop lying Kentaro!"**

"**Keitaro… please, why are you doing this again? Don't you want to see me happy? I'm happy with Kentaro, we're now engaged."**

"**But Narusegawa… I was the one who—"**

'**Keitaro… I think you should rest more."**

"**But no…"**

"**Keitaro, stop saying nonsense, okay? If you want to ruin my life again, please just leave, I don't want to see you if you will just continue ruining my life."**

"**Narusegawa…"**

"**Leave."**

"**But…"**

"**Please just leave us, get out of our lives, let me live happily."**

"**If that's what you want… then okay, I'll leave you, I hope you become happy with one another."**

"**I will become happy Keitaro, I hope that you will find your own happiness too…"**

"Kei-kun?"

"Narusegawa… Narusegawa…"

* * *

**SHINOBU (POV)**

Keitaro Urashima… my Kei-kun. It hurts me to see him like this. It always hurts me to see my Kei-kun sad, but this time, I know he is not just simply feeling sad. He is miserable… he is weary… he is shattered. What can I do to help my Kei-kun? I cannot do anything to protect him now. I've always wanted to protect Keitaro, even before, when all of them were turning their backs against him, when everyone was hurting him and accusing him of things he did not do, I've always wanted to step up and protect him, tell all of them they do not have the right to hurt him. But I was frail—I did not have the courage to go against my friends just for a man, even though that man was the one that I loved the most, the one that my heart always yearned for. It kills me so much to see him in this state. After the accident happened, the old Keitaro came back. He is the old loser Keitaro again. The only difference is that we cannot see his bright smile anymore. After the doctor told us that Naru-chan is in a comatose state, he chose to stay here in the hospital, he has not left Narusegawa's side ever since, he has not been eating and he has not been talking to anyone. I even saw him cry and break down the night we left him here because he told us he wanted to look after Naru-chan alone.

"_Or if she will ever regain consciousness at all. I'm so sorry, we did everything and that is all we could do, let us just hope and pray that she will recover. You can now see her. She will be transferred to a private room shortly." The doctor said and then he slowly walked away. When I heard what the doctor said, I broke down and let my tears fall, Kitsune came towards me and held me in her arms._

"_You! Urashima Keitaro! This is your entire fault! Look at what you've done! Are you happy now, huh? Are you satisfied now? You finally got your revenge, Naru is lying there, unconscious, at the brink of death, are you feeling happy now? Your mission is done, you stupid bastard! How could you do this to Narusegawa? Don't you know how much pain she's been through when you left? Yes, she was hurt! I even saw her cry alone a lot of times… and it was all because of you! And now… now… look at her! This is what you've always wanted, right? You know what? You are still nothing but a pathetic loser! You think you've changed just because you could fight back now and just because you've changed your style? No. You haven't changed at all, you are still a loser. The only difference is… we used to love the old loser Keitaro." Motoko-chan yelled, with tears falling from her eyes and then she walked away from us. It was one of the few times we saw our Motoko-chan cry, her eyes were full of pain and sadness, we rarely see her showing her true feelings, she has always kept cool about the problem with Keitaro and Narusegawa, yes, she would keep calling him a loser and a bastard, but never did she show us that she was also hurt and affected by what's happening with Keitaro and Narusegawa. And never did she tell us all about how she felt towards Keitaro, it hurts me to see Motoko-chan bursting in tears._

"_Motoko-chan…" Su mumbled. "I don't get it…"_

"_Su…" I mumbled._

"_Why do things like this have to happen? Aren't we all happy before? Playing, going out, just having some fun together, I miss those old days when we were still carefree and happy. I don't like sad events like this… I hate parting with people. I hate it when the people I love die… I hate this… I just hate this so much…" Su said and then she sobbed. It's also rare to see Su cry like this, she's always been the happy and the carefree one, she just likes playing and having fun, even when we're quite grown-ups already, she still likes to play and do enjoyable things. Seeing Su cry again is a very unusual scenario. To see her break down like this… hurts me as well. Mutsumi-chan went towards Su and wrapped Su in her arms._

"_Su… everything will be alright. Let's just wait… I know, everything will be alright again… don't cry…" Mutsumi-chan comforted Su._

_Silence._

_Unbearable silence._

_Kitsune-chan broke the silence that surrounded us, "I think you girls need to rest, just leave me here. I can manage. I'll look after Naru while you're gone, go home and take some rest. Mutsumi, can you take the girls home?"_

_Mutsumi nodded, "Okay, I will. Are you sure you want to be left here alone Kitsune?" and then she asked._

_I glanced at Kei-kun who's still staring blankly at a dark corner, "Kei-kun…" I muttered. Kitsune-chan heard me so she also looked at him. "Keitaro… go with them." She said to him._

_Kei-kun did not look at her, he did not even move a bit._

_Mutsumi then said, "Keitaro… let's go home first."_

_He finally responded, "P-Please let me take care of her."_

_Every one of us looked at him when we heard him talk._

_Kitsune asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_Let me take care of her… until… until she wakes up… let me be beside her… let me look after her… please let me…" He uttered and then he bowed down. He looks so depressed and weak, the changed Keitaro is now gone, my Kei-kun is back. I'm happy that he's back, but seeing him like this, makes me feel so sad. "Kei-kun…" I whispered in my thoughts._

"_Of course you can take care of her, but for now, please just go home first, you look so tired, I will look after her for tonight, just go home and take some rest, I can manage." Kitsune-chan said._

"_No… let me stay here, I will stay by her side, I will never leave her until I see her open her eyes… I will never leave this hospital until she wakes up. Please… just let me stay with her."_

_Kitsune-chan looked at Mutsumi-chan, as if asking whether she should let Keitaro stay or not, Mutsumi-chan bobbed her head._

"_Okay… are you sure you want to take care of her alone?"_

"_Yes… I am sure. You can go home now…"_

_Kitsune-chan and Mutsumi-chan stood up, "Su, Shinobu… let's go home first." Kitsune said._

"_Keitaro… call us when you need anything okay?" Mutsumi turned one last time to Kei-kun's direction before we left the hospital._

"_Is he going to be… alright?" I asked them while we were on the way home._

_Kitsune-chan shrugged with an uneasy smile written on her face and mumbled, "We'll never know. But… at least he came back to his old self now."_

'_Keitaro…' I whispered in my thoughts and closed my eyes._

**END OF POV**


	19. Revelations

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 18: Revelations**

* * *

"Kei-kun?"

"Narusegawa… Narusegawa… Naruse…" Keitaro immediately opened his eyes when he heard a voice calling him. Once he saw Shinobu's face, he quickly turned his attention towards the hospital bed to check if Narusegawa is still there. But when he saw the same Narusegawa lying unconsciously on the bed, he let out a deep sigh.

"Kei-kun."

"Shinobu…"

Shinobu tried her best to let out a sweet smile, "Kei-kun, how are you?"

He did not answer, instead, he looked down and stayed still.

"Have you eaten breakfast, Kei-kun? I brought something for you."

He did not respond.

"I'm sure you are hungry, you haven't eaten too much since we came here. I made this for you, Kei-kun."

"I'm not hungry, Shinobu. Thank you for your concern, just leave me alone."

"Kei-kun… you need to eat."

"I'm okay Shinobu. Do not worry about me."

She kept quiet and just stared at him.

He stayed in his position and did not bother to even look at Shinobu.

Silence.

"Are you going to starve yourself until she wakes up?"

"If I have to."

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

"It's not, Keitaro. It is not your fault."

"How can you say it's not my fault? I caused her so much pain and now I almost took her life, no, actually, it even seems like I'm slowly killing her, who knows if she will ever wake up. It's all because of my stupidity."

"No, Keitaro. I know you did not want to hurt her like this. I know you never intended for this to happen. That's not the Keitaro that I know."

"You want to know what's funny, Shinobu? I feel like I don't even know myself now."

"Kei-kun…"

"Shinobu, stop making me feel better. Stop telling me it's not my fault. Stop telling me good things. I don't deserve to be treated any better, I'm a jerk."

"I'm not saying these things just because I want you to feel good. I'm saying these things because these are the truths that I know of."

"You want to know what the real truth is, Shinobu? I'm a very, very stupid bastard! I came back to get my revenge and to make her feel sorry for playing with my heart, but I ended up with this shit happening. I ended up hurting her too much. I ended up bringing her to the verge of death. And actually… I even ended up hurting myself. That's the real truth, Shinobu. That's the messed up story of a loser who pretended to become someone else, but in the final chapter of the story, only ended up being the worst."

"That's not true."

"Stop it Shinobu, just please, please stop it. The last thing I need right now is you telling me good things, I don't need you to make me believe like everything is going to be alright, like I didn't do anything wrong. I don't need that right now. That's…plain bullshit."

"Sorry…" Shinobu mumbled and then she bowed down her head.

Silence.

Tears.

Pain.

She is crying.

He is hurting.

When he heard Shinobu sobbing, he suddenly felt a rush of guilt inside of him. "Sh-Shinobu… I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that…" Keitaro felt like he was running out of words to further explain his thoughts, words didn't' seem enough to express what he was feeling at that moment—so he just let out a long and deep sigh. "I'm… so sorry."

"It's okay Kei-kun… I-I'm sorry for crying. It's just that… it hurts me to see you like this. It pains me to see you in this state. It kills me to hear you hate yourself like that."

"I deserve to be hated, Shinobu."

"You don't… Kei-kun. You are a nice guy, you are the nicest guy that I know. You've always been so good to me, to all of us. You've always tried your best to get along with all of us, even when all of them were going against you, playing with you, you were able to put up with all of it. You've been a good friend to all of us. I know you tried to change and be mean to all of us, but deep inside my heart, I've always hoped that the old Keitaro would be back, that you will smile for us again. It feels so good to finally have you back, but not like this… it hurts my heart to have you back like this."

"I'm sorry things like this have to happen."

"I know you didn't mean for them to happen."

"I… I never wanted to hurt her like this. I never wanted to see her in this state. I've never wished for her to die because of my fault."

"You still love her, right?"

Silence.

Tears fell from his eyes.

"You still do."

"I have never stopped loving her. I tried to, but I failed. I failed unloving this violent girl."

"She loved you as much, Kei-kun. We all saw how greatly she had suffered when you left because of her. She became quiet for weeks and she tried to isolate herself from us. She was blaming herself for your departure. She tried not to show us her sadness, but we felt it. Her misery was so grave that even though she tried too hard to hide it, it still showed. Naru-chan was miserable without you. She was not herself without you. Kei-kun… Naru-chan loved you so much, just as much as you loved her."

Keitaro bowed down.

"Do you know why she dumped you?"

He didn't respond.

"I knew you didn't really know the true reason."

He looked up.

"She dumped you because she wanted you to be happy."

"What do you mean?"

"She had let you go because she thought you loved Mutsumi and she wanted to give you your happiness, so even when it meant sacrificing her own happiness, she decided to let you go."

"H-How… how did you know about that?"

"She told me everything about it."

"When?"

"Do you remember the day she saw you and Mutsumi-chan kissing?"

"That day?"

"Yes, that day. She ran away after seeing you kiss Mutsumi-chan, right? I went after her and asked her what was wrong. She was crying so hard that time, she was so hurt to see you kiss Mutsumi-chan, she couldn't hide her emotions so she told me how she felt, she told me every single thing about it. She told me that the night she saw you and Mutsumi-chan at the bar, the night she decided to dump you, it was the day she realized that you weren't happy with her. She saw you and Mutsumi-chan being so sweet with one another and she felt like she wasn't giving you any happiness, she thought that you were in love with Mutsumi-chan and that you were just being obliged to be in a relationship with her because you were afraid of her. Naru-chan set you free all because she thought setting you free means letting you have your own happiness. She thought Mutsumi-chan was the one who can make you totally happy, so even though it hurt her so much, she let you go and pretended that she did not care and loved you at all. Naru-chan loved you so much that she sacrificed her own happiness for your sake, Kei-kun, that was how much she cared for you, how much she loved you."

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

_"Naru-chan…" Shinobu called._

_"Please… just leave me alone, I need to be alone right now Shinobu." She said between her tears and sobs._

_"I don't think you want to be alone right now, you need someone to talk to. I can be that someone Naru-chan…"_

_"Shinobu…" Narusegawa looked up and then she hugged her._

_"It's okay… just cry, I know you need to let it all out."_

_"Am I really that bad Shinobu?"_

_Shinobu countered her question with another one, "What happened back there, Naru-chan? Why did you run here?"_

_"I… I saw Mutsumi and K-Keitaro kissing."_

_Shinobu did not respond._

_"I saw them… Keitaro kissed her. I think they're together now, I know I have no right to be affected with what's happening… but I just can't pretend anymore. I'm deeply affected, I'm deeply hurt and in pain. I never thought this will happen, why did it have to happen to us Shinobu? Tell me, why? I was so stupid… I shouldn't have let him go, I shouldn't have Shinobu." She mumbled and then she sobbed once again._

_"Naru-chan…" Shinobu can't think of anything to say to make her feel better._

_"I was a big idiot, I was a cruel girlfriend, and I was so dumb. He hates me so much, I know how much he despises me and I know he has the right to. I never showed him how much he meant to me, I was always the same cruel and heartless Narusegawa when it came to him. Now here I am, hoping that I can still bring back yesterday and I swear to God… I would do all that I can to make him happy with me. But what's the point of hoping for yesterday to come back? What's the point of all these regrets if I know I can never bring it all back? There's no point in all of these Shinobu… I can always regret but I can never bring back the time I have already wasted."_

_"Naru… I know you didn't mean to hurt him. You don't need to put all the blame on yourself. You were just afraid to let him know how much he meant to you, you were just afraid to show him your real feelings and that was why you always ended up hurting him instead. It's not your fault…"_

_"You're right… I was a big coward and a jerk as well."_

_"You weren't a jerk Naru-chan… believe me, you weren't."_

"_I was an idiot, Shinobu."_

"_You were not."_

"_Do you know why I dumped him?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I wanted him to be happy with Mutsumi."_

"_Be happy with Mutsumi-chan?"_

"_Yes, I wanted him to have a good relationship with Mutsumi, to find happiness in her, because I know it's what he deserved. He deserved someone like Mutsumi, someone who would make him smile and make him feel like the happiest man alive. The night I broke up with him, I saw him and Mutsumi inside a restaurant, they were… so close with each other, I even think they were hugging that night. His eyes… his eyes were so full of care for her. His eyes seemed so sincere and his eyes seemed to imply that he cares for Mutsumi so much. When I saw him like that, I thought to myself, 'I couldn't make him that happy.'. So I decided to just end it with him, to just let him go and let him have his happiness. I never thought I would be hurting like this, Shinobu. I never thought I would be feeling this pain… in my heart. It hurts… it hurts so much."_

"_Naru-chan…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

His heart felt too heavy, memories from the past started to enter his mind like a whirlwind, and his heart felt so full of pain. He felt like his heart was being squeezed tightly by someone. All his memories with Narusegawa are quickly flashing back into his mind until his head almost seemed to hurt. From the moment when they were still kids, their promise of going to Tokyo U, meeting her in Tokyo U, seeing her in the Hinata Inn, living with her, going out with her, studying with her, going to an island with her, spending Christmas with her—he remembered all the days they spent together, the adventures they went through together and all the times they shared together. He remembered every single thing—up to the day that she dumped him.

"Kei-kun… are you alright?" Shinobu worriedly asked when she saw the pained expression on Keitaro's face.

"If only I fought for her. If only I tried to save our relationship. This is my entire fault. If only I resisted in believing what she said before and tried to still explain everything to her. If only I did not let my anger take over. We could have lived happily, she could have lived happily with me. All these years, I believed in something that was not true. I was telling myself to hate her because I thought that she deserved my wrath. I was wrong… all along, I was being a fool."

"Kei-kun, I know how much you are blaming yourself for what happened. I know how much you feel like it was your entire fault. But do not hate yourself, you only loved her so much and you got hurt thinking that she did not love you back. I know you were just so hurt."

"I messed up on everything. Motoko was right, I am still a loser after everything, nothing has changed, I am still an idiot."

"Keitaro…" A voice called.

"Mutsumi!"

"Mutsumi-chan!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Mutsumi let out a deep sigh and then she said with tears about to fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry for everything. I was the reason why you and Narusegawa broke up. She thought we were having a relationship and that you were in love with me, that's why she broke up with you. I ruined everything for the two of you. I ruined your relationship. I caused you all of these troubles. I'm sorry."

"Mutsumi… you knew about it too?"

"I'm very sorry Keitaro. I'm sorry for coming into your lives and causing all of you pain. If only I did not call you that night to drink, everything could have been better. Sorry for not telling you about it even when I was the only one you were actually hanging out with since you came back. I tried to tell you at first but you weren't ready to listen so I let it pass. But eventually… I felt like I wasn't ready to tell you yet… because… because I was slowly falling for you. I wanted to continue pretending with you. I know you were only using me to hurt Narusegawa, I've realized it from the start but I did not mind. I thought I could just go on with it for a while and just explain everything to you later on. But I was slowly falling in love with you. I'm sorry Keitaro… I'm sorry."

"When and how did you know the reason why she dumped me? Weren't you away for a long time as I was?"

"Before you left the Hinata Inn, Narusegawa and I talked."

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Naru-chan?"_

_Narusegawa opened her eyes, "Mutsumi-chan?"_

"_Can I join you?"_

"_Sure, no problem."_

Mutsumi hopped into the Hinata Spring, "Ahhh~ this is so refreshing. I'll be missing this when I'm gone."

"_What do you mean 'gone'?"_

"_I will be leaving Japan next week."_

"_What? Where will you be going?"_

"_I'll be going abroad. But I'll come back, in the future, just not sure about when. Hmmm. Anyway… I want to ask you about something, Narusegawa."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Why did you break up with Keitaro?"_

_Narusegawa did not respond._

"_Uhm, it's okay. Sorry for asking about it. Never mind my question Naru-chan."_

_Narusegawa let out a smile, a painful one, "It is okay Mutsumi. I can tell you if you really want to know."_

"_Is it really okay?"_

_Narusegawa bobbed her head._

"_So… why?"_

"_It's because I want him to have his happiness."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I want him to go and be happy, even if it meant him being away from me."_

"_But, I don't get it. He's happy with you."  
_

"_I wanted to believe that too. But it seems that I cannot fool myself with that lie anymore, I know Keitaro is not happy with me, he is just being hurt because of me, always suffering because of me."_

"_How can you say that?"_

_Narusegawa let out a laugh, one full of irony."I can feel it, Mutsumi. I've never made him happy. All this time, I've only caused him pain and I want to stop hurting him anymore. I don't want to be selfish anymore, so I decided to just let him go and let him chase his true happiness."_

"_You are his happiness, Narusegawa."_

"_I thought so too. But everything changed when I saw you and him that night, do you remember the night you were drunk?"_

"_Yeah. What about it?"_

"_You were with him, right? He was holding you close so that you won't fall because you were too drunk to even get a hold of yourself. I saw him… his eyes, his eyes were full of care for you. His eyes seemed so… warm. I don't know how to explain it, but I knew from that moment, that I was not the one who could make him happy."_

"_Naru-chan, you are just being mistaken. That's not true. Keitaro loves only you."_

"_Mutsumi… it's okay. I'm fine now. I've accepted the fact that I cannot continue fooling myself anymore. I cannot continue being with a guy whose happiness is not with me. I'm done with it. I just don't want to make a fool out of myself anymore. I'm fine, I'll be over this soon."_

"_But… Naru…"_

"_Can you leave me alone for a while Mutsumi-chan? I… I just want to have some peace of mind right now. Sorry if I couldn't continue talking with you about this anymore, it's just that, my heart's still recovering so I still can't. Just please, please promise me one thing Mutsumi-chan."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Make him the happiest man alive."_

"_Naru-chan…"_

"I've caused him too much pain and suffering, make him happy, make him the happiest man on this planet. Please. Please make him happy."

"_N-Naru… I… I…"_

"_Please leave now Mutsumi."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"K-Keitaro… I… I'm so sorry."

Dumbfounded. Keitaro felt dumbfounded. He couldn't believe all of these things are just coming out now, after all the years he's been through, after all the years he's been living full of anger and hatred for Narusegawa, for that violent girl who he thought just played with his heart, all those years he wanted to just hurt her and get back at her. Now, hearing all of these things, learning about the truth and knowing that the girl he wanted to hate all his life, is the girl who sacrificed her own happiness for his sake—the girl who wanted him to be happy despite her happiness being taken away. She's that girl lying in that hospital bed, unconscious, barely breathing, almost dead.

His heart. His heart is hurting so much. So much he feels worse than someone being continuously stabbed by a knife, shot by a gun more than a hundred times, stepped on by a giant man over and over again—he feels much worse than that. His heart is too full of pain, too full he can barely breathe at that moment.

"I'm sorry…" Mutsumi mumbled and with tears, she left the hospital room.

"Mutsumi-chan…" Shinobu said, then she looked at Keitaro who is crying in front of Narusegawa. "Keitaro…"

"Shinobu… can you leave us for now? Please?"

Shinobu looked at his pained expression and she nodded. "Okay, Kei-kun… I'll leave you first." Shinobu went out of the room.

"Narusegawa… Narusegawa…" Keitaro mumbled as he continues to cry.

He can't remember how many times he has called her name, but he didn't care at all. All he did was to call her name, over and over again, hold her hand and kiss her hand, as the tears fell freely from his eyes.


	20. Destiny's Cruel Game

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 19: Destiny's Cruel Game**

* * *

"Mutsumi-chan!" After leaving the hospital room, Shinobu immediately went to look for Mutsumi, she knows that Mutsumi is also having a hard time at the moment and she wants to be there for her. "Mutsumi-chan!" She continued to call, but she could not find her. She has already looked around the area near Narusegawa's room but she still couldn't find Mutsumi, "Where could Mutsumi-chan be? I'm so worried." she said, concern evident in the tone of her voice. "Mutsu—" There she was, sulking at a dark corner near the elevator. "Mutsumi-chan…" She called as she slowly went toward Mutsumi's direction.

"I'm such a bad friend Shinobu… I should have told him before, so that things didn't go worse, so that Keitaro did not have to hate Narusegawa… so that Narusegawa did not have to be lying in that hospital bed, unconscious. This is my entire fault. I'm the one to be blamed and not Keitaro." Mutsumi continued to cry, she just let all her tears flow freely. She's in so much pain at that very moment for she's blaming herself for everything that happened.

"No Mutsumi-chan, please don't say that. It was no one's fault. We never expected this to happen, it was an accident, and no one ever wanted this to happen. It's not your fault Mutsumi-chan… please don't blame yourself."

"But their relationship got ruined because of me… if I didn't ask Keitaro to accompany me that night, Narusegawa shouldn't have thought that Keitaro was in love with me. If I didn't just persuade Keitaro to drink with me, these things did not have to occur. I was very stupid… and I was the only one who knew the truth, but I failed to tell him, I failed to tell him why Narusegawa broke up with him. I failed to stop him from hating Narusegawa. I failed to stop him from getting his revenge on her."

"You wanted to tell him, you just couldn't get the right time to do so."

"I had all the time to tell him Shinobu…when I came back to the Hinata Inn, I was the only one he was talking to, I was the only one he was hanging out with, I had the time to tell him, but I was just scared. I was scared that if I tell him, he'll end his relationship with me, even though I knew from the very start that the relationship we had was not true, I still didn't want to end it. Because I was in love with him, I fell in love with him even though I very well knew that he's not in love with me. I've told you this before Shinobu-san… but I didn't know it would get this serious. I fell in love with him too deep that I got too afraid to tell him the real truth."

"We were both just scared Mutsumi-chan… because we thought Kei-kun wouldn't listen to us. So we waited for the right time to tell him the truth, but it turned out that the right time doesn't seem right at all. Still, I believe that everything will get better soon. I believe that everything will be back to how it used to be, Mutsumi-chan. I've always believed that everything will be alright again."

"Shinobu…"

"You don't need to blame yourself Mutsumi-chan. Like what I said a while ago, no one's at fault. No one wanted this, we all just wanted to make everything better but we all failed. However, that's not enough reason to blame ourselves. Fate wanted this to happen. Fate wanted this to happen so that we could all learn something. This is fate's cruel way of making us learn."

"Shinobu… thank you so much for being there when I need someone the most. Thank you, Shinobu-san."

"You don't need to worry about it Mutsumi-chan, I just hope you would stop blaming yourself and that you would stop crying. Please be okay now, Mutsumi-chan, everything will get better soon."

"…you really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you Shinobu."

"No problem, I'm glad to have helped you feel better."

"I'll be going back to the inn now, I don't think I can be with Keitaro right now… I still somehow feel guilty, but I'll do my best to not feel guilty anymore. Please look after him for me. Thank you so much."

"I will. Rest well, Mutsumi-chan." Shinobu said as she watches her walk away. Once Mutsumi was out of her sight, Shinobu decided to go back and check on Keitaro's situation. She was about to knock at the door when she heard him talking.

"Narusegawa… I know this is too dumb of me to tell you my feelings like this. But I know that you can hear me, I know that you hear what I'm saying right now. I just want you to know how much I love you, Narusegawa. I love you so much. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for saying harsh words to you. I'm sorry for not listening to your explanations. I'm sorry for not believing in you. I'm a jerk, I clearly know that. I love you so much that I got too hurt when you dumped me. I got too hurt when you said that you wanted to end our relationship because you felt it was going nowhere. I got too hurt when you said that our relationship was nonsense. I loved you too much that I felt my heart was breaking just hearing those words coming out of your mouth. I was okay with you hurting me physically, punching me and hitting me—I didn't get hurt at all by those physical things. But hearing your words when you broke up with me, seeing your cold eyes when you said you wanted to end our relationship, that's what hurt me the most. I couldn't bear the pain because I was miserable without you, I felt like I was more of a loser without you. But then the pain turned into something deep… it turned into hate. The pain that I felt when you broke up with me turned into hatred. I hated you so much. I hated you too much that I wanted to break you, just like how you broke me. I wanted to see you suffer like I did. I wanted to give back the pain you've given me. So I came back and I took my revenge. I showed you my new self and I showed you how much I hated you. But behind the man who showed you hate and disgust, was the same old man who loved you and yearned for your love in return. Behind the new Keitaro was the same old loser Keitaro who loved you too much. However, I did not let that man win over the new Keitaro, I hid that man, and I buried that man because I didn't want you to know that that man was still alive. I wanted to show you that the old Keitaro was already dead and that the new Keitaro hates you so much. And I know I succeeded in showing you that, I succeeded in letting you know how much I hated you. I succeeded in hurting you, in giving you pain, in making you suffer and in making you cry in front of me. I succeeded in all of my plans, but I wasn't happy at all. I tried to be happy. I tried to tell myself that it's what I wanted, but I couldn't fool myself. I wasn't happy hurting you at all. And now… now I've hurt you too much. I never planned on making you suffer physically because of me. I never wanted to see you die because of me. That was not a part of my plan. I will never be able to forgive myself if you die because of me. I will never ever forgive myself if you do not wake up because of me. So please… Narusegawa, wake up. Please wake up and hurt me too. Punch me all you want, kick me, hit me, slap me, hurt me physically, hurt me over and over again, just please… please wake up now. Open your eyes now, Narusegawa. Wake up now, get off this bed and smile at me again. Shout at me again. Get mad at me again. Call me a pervert again. Just… just open your eyes again. Please… please… wake up now. I promise you, if you wake up, you will never see me again. I will never show myself again to you. I will never let you see the face of this jerk again. I will go away, far away from you, so that you won't have to hurt again because of me. Just wake up. Wake up… please… just… open your eyes now…" Keitaro said as the tears flow freely from his tired eyes, he was holding her hand while talking to her, because he knows she can hear him. He waited for the slightest response from her, but she didn't make even the slightest move. She was still unconscious. She still didn't open her eyes. His words did not reach her. His words did not make her wake up. His words did not make her open her eyes. His words did not make her become conscious again. There was nothing more he could do but to cry and continue holding her hand, wishing it was enough to make her wake up.

Shinobu let go of the door knob, she didn't even dare to make a sound as she went away from the door. She heard everything that Keitaro said and it hurt her a lot. It hurts her to hear Keitaro hurting like that. It hurts her to know how miserable he is right now. And she's wishing she could do something to ease his pain. _"How I hope I can do something to make him less miserable… to ease the pain he is feeling right now. If only I could take away all his pain and suffer for him. If only I could take his burden and put it in my own heart. But I can't… I can't do anything to make him feel better. To make him feel less sad… because the only person he needs right now is Naru-chan. Only Naru-chan can make him feel better. Only Naru-chan can take away the pain he is feeling. Unfortunately… I am not her. I am not Naru-chan. I am not the girl he loves. And I will never be her. No matter how hard I wish to become her, I will never be her. That is just impossible. I just hope that Naru-chan would wake up now… all I could do now is pray for Naru-chan to wake up, so that Kei-kun would feel better, so that Kei-kun would stop being miserable, so that Kei-kun would stop hurting. Naru-chan… please… wake up." _Her tears fell freely, her heart was in pain, just as Keitaro's heart is in pain. She's hurting for him, she's hurting because of him—there was no denying anymore, her heart is still his.

"Shinobu?"

"S-Su…"

"Why are you crying, Shinobu-chan?" Su asked, confusion and worry written all over her face. "Did something happen to Naru-chan? Why are you outside the room? What happened?" She continued to ask.

Shinobu wiped her tears away and avoided Su's eyes. "N-No, Su. Nothing happened to Naru-chan. She's still unconscious. N-Nothing happened…"

"Then why are you here outside, crying?"

"It's nothing, Su."

"There you go again."

"What do you mean?"

"There you go again, hiding what you feel from us. Always telling us you're fine, when we all know, deep inside your heart, you're not fine. Always telling us positive things, when we know that inside of you, you're worried and hurting. Shinobu-chan, it is okay to tell us how you feel. We've been together for so many years already, don't you think it's about time you trust us with your feelings?"

Shinobu got surprised by Su's words, it was the first time she heard Su speak to her like that. She spoke so maturely, like someone really older than her. Su has always been playful and cheerful, she didn't want to keep on thinking about problems and she's never given any advice to anyone of them. She was always the happy-go-lucky one, but this time, it felt like a different kind of Su is talking to her. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

"Tell me how you feel Shinobu. Tell me your sorrow, so you won't have to bear it all alone. Share it with me. I want to hear you out. What's the problem?"

"K-Kei-kun…"

"What about Kei-kun?"

"I heard him talking to Naru-chan… he talked to her even though he knows Naru-chan is unconscious. He told her his feelings, I heard everything. I heard every single word he said."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because he's hurting so much."

"You're crying because he's hurt?"

"I just couldn't stand to see him hurt."

"You still love him, Shinobu?"

She was taken aback, it was the first time someone asked her that question.

"You're still in love with Kei-kun, right?"

"I…"

"It's okay, Shinobu. You don't need to deny it. We all know it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We all know how you feel for Keitaro. It's quite obvious even before. You were the one always supporting him. When everyone was making fun of him, you never did. You never did anything to hurt him or embarrass him. You were always on his side."

"Was I that obvious, Su?"

"Kind of."

She blushed. "I t-tried to stop my feelings from growing..."

"But you failed, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"That's okay, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah… I know that it's hard for you to see him hurting like this, to see Keitaro crying in pain. I know it's very painful for you to see him in this state. But you have to be strong, Shinobu. You have to be strong for him. You've always been in support of him, and right now, he needs your strength. You have to remain strong for Kei-kun. He's being weak right now because he's deeply in pain due to the accident that happened. I'm sure he's blaming himself too much and that he hates himself for causing Naru-chan this kind of pain, so as a person very close to his heart, you have to be his strength. So be strong, Shinobu-chan." Su said, and then she let out a sweet smile.

It seemed different hearing those words from Su, the playful kid of the group, but Shinobu's heart was touched by her words. So she embraced her and said, "Thank you so much, Su."

"It's nothing! Wow. I sounded different, right? It felt kind of weird coming from me, but I hope you got my idea. Cheer up now, Shinobu-chan. Let's wait for Naru-chan to wake up!" Su exclaimed and then she let out a soft giggle.

Shinobu smiled, "Okay! I will cheer up now, Su."

"That's my girl! Shall we go check on Kei-kun now?"

"You think he's okay now?"

"We'll see."

"Okay then… let's go."

The two went toward Narusegawa's room door, "Should I knock?" Su asked.

Shinobu bobbed her head.

Knock, knock and knock!

"He's not answering." Su stated.

"Kei-kun…?" Shinobu called, but there was no answer.

"Let's just go inside to check." Su then opened the door. "Kei-kun?"

There he was, sleeping beside Narusegawa, her hand still enclosed with his. His face looks so tired, like the face of someone who hasn't slept for days, his cheeks still look wet from crying and his eyes look very swollen. When she saw Keitaro sleeping like that, Shinobu's heart hurt more, "Kei-kun…" she muttered.

"He fell asleep from crying…" Su mumbled.

The door opened, Kitsune came in, "What happened in here? He's asleep?" and asked.

Su bobbed her head, "Yeah. Shinobu said he was crying a while ago, so we didn't come in first, then when we came in, he's already asleep." and then she said.

Kitsune shook her head, concern seen on her face. "Poor Keitaro, he seems really tired. He's been like this for days."

Shinobu just kept quiet, staring at Keitaro who's still sleeping.

"Narusegawa… Narusegawa…" Keitaro mumbled while sleeping.

"Sigh… he's still very much worrying about Naru-chan." Su said as she shook her head.

"I'll try to wake him up and tell him to go home." Kitsune said and then she touched Keitaro's hand, "God, he feels hot!" she exclaimed.

"He is?" Su then put her hand on Keitaro's forehead. "Kei-kun has fever!"

Shinobu got worried, "What should we do?"

"Let's try to wake him up first, he needs to go home and rest there." Kitsune stated.

"I don't think he would wake up now, why don't we carry him and bring him to the car? Or at least ask some nurses to carry him for us? Or maybe call a doctor to check on him?" Shinobu suggested, anxiousness is seen all over her face.

"I think that's a good idea, I'll call a nurse." Kitsune said and then she immediately went out of the room.

"Narusegawa…" Keitaro mumbled once again.

"Kei-kun…" Shinobu muttered.

"Naru…segawa…" He continued to mumble.

Kitsune came back with the nurses following her, "Please carry him for us. He fell asleep there and when we were about to wake him up, we discovered he has fever. He hasn't eaten for days. Please check his condition, thank you so much."

The nurses then carried Keitaro and put him on the stretcher. Then one of the nurses put his hand on Keitaro's forehead and checked his temperature. "I think you should let the doctor see him first, he needs to be checked for proper medical assistance, his temperature is really high."

Kitsune nodded and said, "Okay. Thank you so much for helping us."

The nurse said, "I'll go back to tell you what room he's in. We'll be going now." and then he went out together with the other nurses.

Kitsune sighed, "He's really not taking care of his self anymore. He needs to be well so that once Naru wakes up… she'll see him doing well, just like the old Keitaro Urashima."

"What do you mean, Kitsune-chan?" Su asked.

"He needs to look good, like nothing happened…" Kitsune answered.

"Kitsune-chan… is there a problem?" Shinobu asked.

"Before I went here, I asked the doctor about the condition of Naru. The doctor said that we still do not have any assurance of her waking up—it might take her weeks, months, or worse, years. He said that the damage on her brain was really severe and this might even cause her to forget about certain events once she wakes up." Kitsune said, with pain and sadness written on her face.

"Forget? You mean… she might have… amnesia?" Shinobu asked again.

"Yes. The doctor said that Narusegawa might have a post-traumatic amnesia, or somewhat like a kind of selective amnesia, because of the severe head injury that she had from the car accident. He said that it won't be permanent though and she will soon remember about everything, but they also don't know how long it would take her. The only thing he said is that the chance of Naru having this kind of amnesia is very high, so we need to prepare ourselves for this."

"Naru-chan will… forget about us?" Su asked, tears about to fall from her eyes.

"I think she will just forget about certain events that happened before the accident, so the chance of her forgetting about us is very low. Let's just hope and pray that the amnesia doesn't last for too long. Right now, that's the only thing we could do to help Narusegawa…"


	21. His Last Goodbye

**For You I Will**

**Chapter 20: His Last Goodbye**

* * *

None of the three knew that Keitaro was outside the room, listening to their conversation. He got awaken when he felt that he was being carried, so as soon as he realized that he's not by Narusegawa's side anymore, he run fast to go to her. The nurses couldn't do anything to stop him from going back to her room. And when he was about to open the door, Keitaro heard them talking. And unfortunately, he heard everything that Kitsune said—every single thing. His heart hurt once more, the pain he is feeling at that very moment got even stronger. He fell down on his knees, with the seemingly never ending tears gushing down from his exhausted swollen eyes. His head throbbed in pain, but most importantly, his heart ached even greater. _"Amnesia…"_ That word continues to replay inside his aching head, and every time it does, the pain in his heart grows stronger. _"Narusegawa might have… amnesia?"_ He silently asked himself, but even without anyone answering him, he clearly knew what the answer was. Yes, Narusegawa might have amnesia—all of because of him. _"How could this happen? This is just too much. Is this the price that I have to pay for my stupidity? Why does it have to be her? Why can't it just be me? Why wasn't I the one who got hit by the car? Why can't I be the one who's lying unconscious on that bed? Why can't I be the one who might have amnesia? Why does it have to happen to her and not me? She did nothing wrong. She only loved me too much, she only cared for me… I was the one who made a mistake. I am the one who's supposed to be suffering, not her… it's not supposed to be you, Narusegawa. Oh God… please don't let this happen to her… I beg you…"_ With those last three words, he finally closed his tired eyes.

Kitsune opened the door, "Shinobu, Su, I'll just go and—" and she was shocked when she saw the unconscious Keitaro lying in front of her. "Keitaro!" She screamed.

Shinobu and Su immediately ran when they heard Kitsune screaming. "What happened to him? Why is he here?" Su asked.

Kitsune shook her head in apprehension, "I don't know, when I opened the door, he was already lying there."

"Kitsune-chan… I think… he heard us talking." Shinobu muttered while staring at Keitaro's exhausted face. "His cheeks look wet from crying."

"Oh God, I-I… Just wait here you guys, I'm going to call the nurses again!" Kitsune worriedly exclaimed and then she instantly ran to the nurses' station.

"Shinobu… you think he really heard us?" Su asked with worry.

Shinobu nodded and then she mumbled, "Yes, Su. He did."

Hours already passed by since Keitaro lost consciousness and got admitted into the hospital because of his very high fever. All throughout those hours, Shinobu never left his side. As soon as Keitaro was admitted into the hospital, Shinobu volunteered to be the one to take care of him since the others should also watch Narusegawa. She's been there for hours, just sitting and staring at him as he sleeps. "Kei-kun…" She mumbled. She knows that it is really hard for Keitaro to accept everything that is happening. Shinobu thinks that when Keitaro heard about Naru's condition and the possible amnesia that she might have once she wakes up, he must've blamed his self again. He must've hated his self more because of that. These things make it painful for her as well, the pain that Keitaro is carrying has been doubled because of the recent news, and so, Shinobu's pain has been doubled just as his. _"Kei-kun… I really want to help you. I really want to take away your pain… I want to bear it all for you. How can I help you Kei-kun? How can I?" _She thought to herself. She tried to touch his hand, but refused to do it in the end for fear that it would wake him up. She wants him to rest. She wants him to take a really long sleep so that he won't hurt anymore—for at least when he's asleep, he's able to escape reality and just forget about the pain.

Shinobu was just about to go out for a while to check on Naru's condition when Keitaro suddenly opened his eyes, "Shinobu?" he called.

"Kei-kun… you're… you're awake."

"I… I am."

"You should sleep more, you haven't slept for many days."

"Is she awake now?"

"Naru-chan?" She shook her head slowly. "N-Not yet… she's still not awake."

He exhaled a heavy sigh, "Is it true?"

"W-What?"

"Will she have amnesia because of me?"

"K-Kei-kun…"

"Will she forget because of me?"

Shinobu did not respond.

"Will she forget about me too?"

"Kei-kun… please don't say that."

"Wouldn't that be good?"

She kept her silence.

"Wouldn't it be good for her to forget everything about me? So that she won't remember the pain I caused her anymore. So that she won't have to remember having a jerk like me in her life. Wouldn't that be good?"

"Kei-kun…"

He let out a painful smile, "I think that would be really good. She needs to forget everything about me. She needs to forget that she ever met Keitaro Urashima. That she ever met a stupid person who caused suffering and pain in her life. She needs to forget my face, my name, the memories we shared—everything about me… about us. I want her to forget everything and just live without the memories of our past."

"Kei-kun… stop saying that." She bowed her head down.

"I think that is the best thing. That's the best thing for us. That's the best thing for her, I hope she forgets about me. I hope she forgets ever meeting me. I hope she forgets about everything that happened between me and her. I hope that once she opens her eyes, she won't remember a thing about me. That would be the best thing… that would be the greatest thing." He let out another painful smile, yet he didn't cry. His eyes felt so drained already that not even a single droplet of tear fell from his tired eyes. His tears are no longer there. He is already weary of crying. There are no more tears to cry anymore, so he just smiled. "Can you… can you leave me alone for a while Shinobu?" He askedShinobu looked up, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I will. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah. Please leave me alone for a while. I just want to be alone. Please, Shinobu."

"Okay… please call me if you need anything Kei-kun, I'll just be outside… and… don't do anything that would harm your health."

"I won't. I promise you. Thank you, Shinobu. Thank you for always being here for me."

When Shinobu left the room, Keitaro stood up and went near the window. He looked up at the dark sky which is seemingly empathizing with his current situation. There are no stars that night—the sky looks so plain and so…empty. Only the moon is there to give light, but the stars seem to be nowhere in sight.

* * *

**FLASHBACK! **

_Keitaro is sitting there at the rooftop, looking at the sky, gazing at the stars. Today he fought with Narusegawa again, well he didn't actually fight with her, she was the only one who got mad and hit him again. He had another accident with Shinobu which led to Narusegawa concluding that he was being perverted again, so she punched him without even waiting for his explanation. It was just normal for him, he actually considered it as a part of his life already, so there was nothing new. But he can't help but feel like getting tired of it already, getting tired of Narusegawa always getting mad at him. He feels like he's already being useless to her, like he only brings her headaches and pain._

"_Keitaro?" A voice called him, he's sure it was her voice._

"_N-Narusegawa… what are you doing here?" _

"_Hm… nothing. I just want to breathe some fresh air tonight. What about you?"_

"_I… I was just… thinking."_

"_Thinking? About what?_

"_About…"_

"_About?"_

"_About… us."_

_She was surprised. "About us? What about us?"_

_He avoided her eyes. "I was just wondering… if I'm really… something to you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If I'm really useful in your life."_

_She kept unspoken._

"_What… what am I to you, Naru?"_

_She did not answer._

_Her silence hurt him, he let out a laugh to cover up the pain. "What am I thinking? I'm sorry for saying those things. J-Just don't mind me."_

"_You are important to me."_

_He was caught dumbfounded by her words. "I-I a-am?"_

_She nodded._

_He smiled. "I am…" The pain disappeared as soon as he heard those words from her. He feels so happy, so happy to finally get the confirmation that he is important in her life._

"_You are."_

"_Can I ask just one more question?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you… do you… love me?"_

_She kept quiet._

_He waited for her response._

_She looked up at the dark sky instead of looking at him—it was like she is avoiding his question._

"_I-It's okay if you don't want to answer me… it is f-fine."_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you think I love you, Keitaro?"_

_He kept silent, not knowing what to answer. He himself is not sure about the answer._

"_Of course…I do."_

_He looked at her._

_She avoided his eyes._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Sorry for what?"_

"_Because I always hurt you."_

"_Don't worry about it, I know you just happen to have really quick reflexes." He uttered and then he let out a soft laugh._

"_Still… I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't act like a girlfriend, do I?"_

_He did not give her a response._

_She laughed._

"_Why are you laughing?"_

"_Because you can't even tell me the truth, for fear that I'll get mad again."_

"_I-It's not like that…"_

"_Don't worry, Keitaro. I'm very aware about how you feel for me. That's why… I want to thank you."_

"_Thank me for what?"_

"_For still accepting me and loving me despite all my flaws and mistakes."_

"_You're my… my everything, Narusegawa."_

"_I am?" She gazed at his eyes._

_He smiled and nodded, "You are."_

"_T-Thank you…" Her cheeks reddened._

"_No need to thank me. I don't know what I would be if I didn't meet you again, I've always waited for the day that I'll see that cute little girl again, I thought I was too foolish not to even ask your name back then, but we were still kids then. And after some years, when I finally saw you, there was this feeling that I've seen you before and it turned out that you were the cute little girl I made a promise with. I don't know if it was meant for us to really meet again, but we've been through a lot already and without you in my life, I don't know if I'll ever be this happy." He uttered, he finally had the guts to tell her straight to the face exactly what he feels about her. They have been together for a long time already but he was always too afraid to tell her how important she is in his life._

_Narusegawa smiled, "I'm happy too."_

_He came closer._

_She blushed._

"_N-Narusegawa… c-can I… k-kiss you?" He does not know where he got the guts to ask her that, but right at that moment, nothing else mattered except him and her. He did not think of anything else except the longing to have his lips on hers._

_She didn't answer for her heart is beating too fast._

_He didn't wait for her answer any longer. He finally sealed the distance between their faces and landed his lips on hers._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

After remembering his sweet memory with Narusegawa, a painful smile formed pale lips. He allowed himself a few more minutes to grieve and drown himself with all of the misery. And then after that, he looked around the room—hoping to find something.

Meanwhile, Shinobu is still outside his room. She is anxious to know what is happening to Keitaro, even though she clearly knows that Keitaro wouldn't do something stupid and cowardly such as hurting himself, she still feels a bit worried. She does not know where this worry is emanating from, but right at that moment, her heart is beating so fast—like it wants to come out of her chest. "Why am I this worried? I trust Kei-kun. I trust him. He won't do anything to hurt himself." She repeated to herself, it's been a while since Keitaro wished for her to leave him alone, he still hasn't called her back since. She waited for a few more minutes until she saw Su running toward her direction.

"Shinobu! Shinobu! Hurry up! Naru-chan! She's… awake!" Su yelled while running and when she reached Shinobu, she gave her a hug. "Shinobu! She's awake! Naru-chan is now conscious!"

Shinobu was stunned because of the news that Su brought her, "Really? She is awake now? Oh my God… Naru-chan is awake!" She exclaimed in happiness, but a realization made her worry. "Wait Su… does… does Naru-chan have amnesia?"

Su was caught dumbfounded by the sudden realization. "Oh crap! I didn't think about that! Sorry, I came running to your room as soon as I found out she was conscious, so I didn't get to talk to her and know if she has amnesia. We need to hurry up so we can find out!" Su said and then she grabbed Shinobu's hand.

Shinobu stopped her, "Wait we need to tell Kei-kun." and then she went in front of Keitaro's room. "Kei-kun?" She called.

Nobody answered.

Her heart was beating so fast, she doesn't even know why. "Kei-kun? Can I come in?" She called once again.

"Why don't we just come in? Maybe he's sleeping." Su stated.

Shinobu looked at her with worry, "Su… I'm really afraid right now."

Su glanced at her with confusion written on her eyes, "Why?"

Shinobu shook her head, "I don't know. But I just feel…really afraid right now."

"Maybe it's just because Naru-chan is already conscious. Come on, let's get Kei-kun." Su said and then she opened the door of Keitaro's room. "Kei-kun?"

Then, they saw Keitaro sleeping on his bed, his face still looking so weary and pale. Shinobu exhaled a breath of relief when she saw Keitaro sleeping and still on his bed—alive.

Su smiled and turned her attention to Shinobu. "See? Nothing happened to Kei-kun. He's just sleeping. Should we wake him up to tell him that Naru-chan is now conscious?"

"I don't think… we should wake him up right now. He's been really tired and I know he really needs to rest and have a long sleep. Let's just tell him once he's awake…" Shinobu uttered, her face turning sad with the last words she's about to say. "…and once we already know the condition of Naru-chan."

"I also think that's the best thing to do. Let's get out now and see Naru-chan. Are you ready, Shinobu?" Su said and then she held Shinobu's right hand. "Whatever the outcome is, let's remain strong, okay? For Naru-chan and for Kei-kun. Let's be strong for them." And then she let out a sweet encouraging smile.

Shinobu bobbed her head and smiled back at her, "We can go through this."

"That's the spirit." Su stated and then they left Keitaro's room.

As soon as he heard them leaving his room, Keitaro opened his eyes. When he heard Su coming to Shinobu and telling her that Narusegawa is awake, Keitaro immediately wanted to go out and come to Narusegawa, to see if she's really alive and awake. However, something stopped him from coming to see her.

"_Shinobu! Shinobu! Hurry up! Naru-chan! She's… awake!" Su yelled while running and when she reached Shinobu, she gave her a hug. "Shinobu! She's awake! Naru-chan is now conscious!"_

_Shinobu was stunned because of the news that Su brought her, "Really? She is awake now? Oh my God… Naru-chan is awake!" She exclaimed in happiness, but a realization made her worry. "Wait Su… does… does Naru-chan have amnesia?"_

_He was about to leave the room when he heard Shinobu ask Su that question. And right then and there, he stopped himself from coming to Narusegawa. "Amnesia…" The word replayed in his head once again, like a stupid song lyric playing over and over inside his very clouded mind. He can't go to her. He can't go and see her, even though he yearns to see how Narusegawa is doing and if she's really back to life—he just can't. Why can't he? Because of the amnesia. If Narusegawa really has amnesia… then she can't see him. He can't let her see him. If she really has forgotten, then there's no point in seeing her. There's no point in letting her see the man who caused her all of this trouble—there's just no more point anymore. Keitaro looked at the paper he held in his right hand and then he painfully smiled, "This... I hope it gets to you, Narusegawa."_

"_Kei-kun." Shinobu called._

_As soon as Keitaro heard Shinobu call out his name, he hid the paper he's holding and immediately went back to his bed, pretending to sleep. Shinobu and Su cannot find out that he's awake, they have to think that he's sleeping so they won't ask him to come and see Narusegawa. _

When they left, Keitaro took off his hospital gown and left his room. He made sure that no one will see him leave the room and that he left as silently as possible. He wanted to leave silently and not let anyone know that he's gone.

However, he couldn't just leave like that. "I… I need to see her. I just need to see her face, one last time, I just need to see if she's really alright. I promise… this will be the last time. I promise…" With these words said, he went in front of Narusegawa's room and fortunately for him, the door is already half open. Shinobu, Su and Kitsune are all inside the room with Narusegawa, their backs facing the room door.

It was just right for Keitaro because they wouldn't see him sneak a glance at Narusegawa's condition. As soon as he saw her face, with eyes opened and with a happy smile on her lips, Keitaro felt his heart flutter. _"She's really awake… and alive. I'm so happy to finally see you conscious Narusegawa… God knows how much I prayed for this time to come. You're finally awake… your eyes are opened… you're smiling… you're talking… you're alive." _He silently thought as he gently stared at Narusegawa. He was about to leave when he saw Narusegawa turn her attention to his direction, he was taken aback. Her eyes meet his—but there was nothing but curiosity in her eyes. When her eyes met Keitaro's shocked eyes, there was nothing but mere curiosity—like looking at a person you do not even know but is staring at you so you are wondering why that person is looking at you that way. As soon as he realized this, he quickly went out of her sight and hid. _"She really has forgotten… she really has… amnesia." _He uttered in his thoughts. He already accepted the huge possibility that Narusegawa will have amnesia, he was already ready for that, but when he saw her eyes and when he saw nothing but inquisitiveness in her face—he felt his heart ache. He's hurting and there is nothing he could do to stop the pain from consuming his totality. The pain came back and this time, it was much worse than the pain he felt before. He stayed there, hiding, for a few more minutes and when he finally decided to leave, he carefully sneaked another quick glance at Narusegawa. Then he mumbled, "Goodbye Narusegawa, please live happily and healthily. I… I love you." and with those final words, he left. Although in deep pain, Keitaro didn't let it stop him from leaving the hospital as fast and as quietly as he possibly can. When he was already out of the hospital, he took a cab and went back to the Hinata Inn.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 20 up! Thank you to all the people who continue to read, please read till the very end! The story's about to end. :)


	22. Epilogue: Crazy

**For You I Will**

**Epilogue: Crazy**

* * *

The sun slowly made its way up into the crimson colored horizon—signaling the start of another day. As early as dawn, a lady with long straight auburn hair is already taking her morning bath at the Hinata Inn's Hot Spring. Today is a Sunday so she is taking her time in taking her bath, Sundays always make her feel relaxed for Sunday is the only day when she is free from all the exhaustions of work. She is lying there with her eyes closed, letting the warm water calm her tired body while enjoying the peacefulness that her surrounding is giving her. When she was about to drift into slumber, she heard footsteps coming so she opened her eyes.

"Mother!" called the little girl with short auburn hair. It seems that she just woke up and she immediately looked for her mother as soon as she found out she was not by her side.

"Sumi, why are you awake already?" Narusegawa asked and then she gave her a sweet smile. "Did you have a bad dream, dear?"

Sumi shook her head slowly and pouted her small lips, "No, Mother."

"Hm… then why do you look scared?"

"When I woke up and you weren't by my side, I thought you left me." Sumi stated and then she came closer to Narusegawa's direction.

Narusegawa laughed softly at her response, "Sumi, why would you think that? I won't leave you. And today is a Sunday so Mother does not need to work. In fact, we can play all day."

"Yey! That sounds fun! Can I take a bath with you, Mother?"

Naru gave her a smile and motioned for her to come into the hot spring, "Sure, dear. Take the towel inside the cabinet and come in here."

Sumi finally smiled, showing that her fear just a while ago is already beginning to fade.

They were lying there silently for a few minutes, Sumi decided not to bother her mother at first because she looks like she wants to relax and sleep, yet she couldn't keep herself from talking to her. A random question popped inside her head and being the little girl that she is, she did not hesitate in blurting it out. "Mother, what does falling in love feel like?"

Narusegawa was caught astonished by Sumi's question but she tried to hide her surprise from Sumi. "Hm… love? What does falling in love feel like? Hm… let me think." She kept her silence for a while and thought hard about what to answer to a little girl asking what love feels like. The question itself was hard enough for her to answer, but what made it harder is that the person asking her that question is a 7 year old girl—a kid who is yet to experience such deep and complex emotion. _"How do you explain to a little kid how love feels like? I mean… of course I can tell her that there are different kinds of love. But I'm pretty sure she's talking about falling in love with the opposite sex. How then do you explain it to her in a way that she won't ever fear of feeling it? In a way that she would understand?"_ She quietly asked in her thoughts.

"Mother?" Sumi asked, she thought that her mother already forgot about her question because she has been quiet for a while now.

Narusegawa let out a deep sigh and then she answered. "Falling in love… is like riding a swing."

Sumi wrinkled her face in confusion, "Swing? You mean like playing in the swing, mother?"

She nodded and then she smiled at Sumi. "The feeling of falling in love is just like what you are feeling every time you ride the swing. First, everything is balanced and your feet are still touching the ground. However, when someone pushes you forward, you'll go up and you will feel like flying. But then again, you can't just stay up there, eventually you will have to go back to the ground and you won't be able to stop that. Then you will go up again, and down, up, down, up, down—the process continues. What's important is that you hold on and that you trust the person who's at your back, pushing you forward. It's just like that feeling… love does not always make you feel like you are flying, love can also make you feel like falling back to ground. It's not always about happiness, there will always be lonely times when you are in love—they are inevitable. But that should not make you give up, just like when you ride the swing, you should always make sure that you are holding on to the railings, so you won't totally fall down and stop." She finished her explanation and looked up at the sky, then after that, she closed her eyes.

Sumi, being just a 7 year old kid, did not fully understand her mother's explanation. "Have you ever felt like that, Mother? Like you're in a swing?" So she asked her again.

Narusegawa looked at her and slowly bobbed her head, "Yes. I have."

"So you felt like you were riding the swing?"

"I did."

"Are you still riding the swing until now, Mother?"

She kept quiet for a while and when she was about to give her an answer, someone came and called them.

"Naru-chan? Sumi?" Shinobu called, when she saw that Narusegawa and Sumi are in the hot spring, she smiled. "Good morning Naru-chan. Good morning Sumi. Sumi, why are you up so early?"

Sumi smiled back at her, "Good morning Shinobu-chan! I looked for Mother and I saw her here, so I joined her in taking a bath."

Narusegawa greeted her back with a smile, "Good morning, Shinobu. Come and join us." she invited.

Shinobu smiled back at them and then she shook her head. "Breakfast is now ready, I thought I should make breakfast early today because it's a Sunday and maybe some of you want to go out and enjoy the day."

"Yay! What's for breakfast, Shinobu-chan?" Sumi got excited when she heard that breakfast is ready.

Shinobu let out a soft laugh."Of course, I made your favorite, Sumi."

"Sushiiiii?" Sumi exclaimed happily and then she clapped her hands.

Narusegawa and Shinobu laughed at the cute little girl's remark. "Go up and dress Sumi." Narusegawa told her. "I'll follow you in a while."

Sumi got out of the hot spring and asked her mother, "You're going to stay, Mother?"

Narusegawa nodded and gave her a smile, "I'll stay for a while. You go up and get ready for breakfast. We'll go to the park later."

Sumi smiled happily. "Really? Wow! I'm so happy! Thank you, Mother!" And then she ran to the door and went upstairs to get dressed.

Shinobu and Narusegawa watched her with smiles written on their faces. When Sumi was finally out of their sight, Narusegawa took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Naru-chan?" Shinobu asked.

Narusegawa gave her a timid smile, "I am. I'm just a bit tired. I'll rest here for a few more minutes."

"Alright, I'll call you when the others are all ready for breakfast." Shinobu stated and then she went out to call the other Hinata Girls.

As soon as Narusegawa was left all alone in the Hinata Hot Spring, she closed her eyes and took another deep breath. _"Falling in love is like riding the swing… what are you thinking, Narusegawa? That's so unintelligent for an explanation. You could have done better than that. Seriously… riding the swing? That's so lame."_She silently thought to herself and then she let out a chuckle—one filled with sadness. _"That was one of the hardest questions a kid ever asked me. Even though I wanted to give her a clear and wise answer, I only came up with that stupid answer. My mind went blank… I couldn't think of a better answer." _She opened her eyes and shook her head. _"Enough of these silly thoughts now, Narusegawa. Although… I couldn't help but wonder… where is—"_Her thoughts were suspended when someone called her name.

"Naru-chan! Everyone's at the dining room now, breakfast is ready!" Shinobu shouted.

"Okay, Shinobu! I'll be right there in a few!" She shouted back and then she immediately went out of the hot spring and went up to her room.

After having their breakfast, Narusegawa went to her room to get her things before they go to the amusement park, as she was getting her valuables out of the drawer and putting things inside her bag, something suddenly caught her attention—it was a paper, _that _paper. She stopped for a while and took the paper out of her drawer and sat down on her bed. She opened the paper, and that's when a painful memory started to crawl back into the depths of her mind.

**FLASHBACK!**

_It has been a year since Narusegawa regained consciousness, and even though she's alive and conscious already, something still seems to be missing in her life, she has no idea what that something is, but she knows there is something that's missing._

'_I'm alive, I'm with my friends and family, but why do I feel like this is not the way it's supposed to be? Like something should be here? Like something's missing in my life? Like… like… I don't know. I don't really know, I'm confused… I'm very confused right now.' She thought as she lay awake in her bed that night, staring at the empty ceiling of her room. Then, after a few minutes, she decided to get up and go through her things, she doesn't know exactly why her instincts suddenly told her to go through her things—but she did. And she didn't know that at moment, she would finally find the answer to the question that's been bugging her mind for one year, the question that's been keeping her awake and confused at night. She went through the first layer of her drawer and found the usual things—perfumes, some accessories and watches. The second layer consisted of different handkerchiefs and winter clothing like gloves and scarves. The third layer consisted of a few notebooks and some pens, she picked out one notebook from it and opened it. The notebook consisted of academic notes, it was her notebook back in college. She browsed through the pages and the last page caught her attention, written on it was a message written by her to a person named Keitaro Urashima. It says:_

_**Keitaro,**_

_**I know you need this notebook for the entrance examination, use it and use it well, understand? If you have any questions, feel free to knock on my door and ask me, no unnecessary peeking, alright? You wouldn't want to get punched again, do you? Anyway, good luck and STUDY WELL. I believe in you.**_

_**Narusegawa**_

_After reading the letter, her heart suddenly started to beat faster and her head started to ache. When she was about to put the notebook back into the drawer, a folded paper fell from it. She picked up the paper and opened it. It was a letter, a letter from the same person named Keitaro Urashima._

_**Naru Narusegawa,**_

_**I don't know exactly when you're going to find this, or if you're ever going to find this. I'm writing this because I'm finding it hard to express myself and I wanted to get this out my chest. As I'm writing this you're probably still on that hospital bed, unconscious and fighting to live… all because of me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you this immeasurable pain, for hurting you and for making you go through this. I didn't mean to. I know it's useless to apologize and say I didn't mean it since you're already hurt, but I still want to say it. I'm sorry… I'm very sorry. It was never my intention, it was never a part of my plan to hurt you physically. Yes, I wanted to hurt you emotionally because I wanted you to suffer like I did when you suddenly dumped me and showed me you did not care. But never, never did I intend to hurt you in a physical way, NEVER. But I did, and the pain that I caused you is unforgivable, so unforgivable I can't even forgive my own self for it. I'm not apologizing hoping you would forgive me, I understand if you won't ever learn to forgive me, I won't tell you to forgive me. Just, forget me. Forget me Narusegawa and live happily, live the life you deserve to have—a life without a jerk like me. I hope for your happiness, please be happy and take good care of yourself, and please live well. I hope by the time I finish writing this letter you're going to be awake…so that someday you might find this letter. So that someday you might know how regretful and sorry I am for ever ruining your life. Love is crazy, isn't it? Love is so crazy it made me hate you. Love is so crazy it made me get my revenge on you. It's crazy, it's scary, but I don't regret ever loving you, Narusegawa. I don't regret ever having this strong, crazy and scary emotion for you. What I regret is that I let myself be too hurt, be too affected by the love that I felt that I wanted to get back when I thought you hurt me and just played with my feelings. I was stupid, I know that. Love made me stupid. But I loved you, there's not even an ounce of doubt in that. I loved you… and right now, I still love you, so much. Too much that I feel like my heart's going to pop out from my chest. And it hurts… it hurts to know you're lying unconscious on a hospital bed because of me. It hurts me to know I've hurt you. It hurts me to know I've almost killed you. I know it's an accident, but that accident wouldn't have happened if I didn't make you cry that night, if I didn't tell you cruel words I didn't even mean. Narusegawa… please forget me. I hope that by the time you find and read this letter, you are with a man you truly love and who truly loves you as well. Live happily with another man, have kids with him, grow old together with him and have grandchildren with him. Just… live happily without me. I'm going to leave you now. I'm going to be out of your life now. You won't ever see me again, so don't worry. Take care, please, take good care of yourself. I love you and I will always do. I wish that if fate allows us to meet again in the future, we're already both happy.**_

_**Keitaro Urashima**_

_As soon as she finished reading the last word written on the paper, tears fell from Narusegawa's eyes. Memories of the past suddenly came rushing back into her mind, there are lots of them, a lot of memories—good ones, painful ones, embarrassing ones, funny ones, bad ones, all of these with Keitaro Urashima. Too many memories came back into her mind that it hurt her, her head is aching, it's aching so bad she couldn't endure it anymore, so she let out a scream._

_Shinobu heard Narusegawa screaming so she immediately went into Narusegawa's room to check what the scream is all about. She found Narusegawa sitting on her bed, with her hands on her head and with tears flowing from her eyes. "N-Naru-chan? What happened?" She asked worriedly and she rushed into her direction to help her get up._

"_My… my head's aching, Shinobu. My head's aching so bad… and my heart, my heart's hurting. It's hurting really bad right now." Narusegawa uttered between her tears._

_Worry and shock hit Shinobu when she saw a paper placed beside Narusegawa. 'Could it be… could it be… a letter from Kei-kun?' She thought silently and she looked back at Narusegawa to ask her. "What happened, Naru-chan?"_

"_K-Kei..taro…" She mumbled between the seemingly endless tears flowing down from her eyes._

_Shinobu got shocked by what she heard. Narusegawa remembers him now, Narusegawa remembers Keitaro now. "N-Naru-chan…" She called softly._

"_I… I remember now, Shinobu. Keitaro… K-Keitaro..."_

"_Naru-chan…" That was all Shinobu could say, she couldn't think of anything else she could say to Narusegawa to calm her down, all she could do was to call out her name._

_They stayed there in silence for a long time, with Narusegawa crying and Shinobu holding her as she cries. They stayed that way for God-knows-how-long, until Narusegawa finally spoke. "Shinobu… please… leave me alone for now. Thank you so much for coming to me but I want to be alone now." She told Shinobu._

_Shinobu hesitated at first because she's worried about Naru's condition but she realized Naru needed time to be alone after finally remembering Keitaro._

_As soon as Shinobu was out of her room, Naru took Keitaro's letter and read it all over again. She read it for so many times she could even memorize the exact words he wrote. She read it for so many times that she felt her heart being stabbed by a knife for so many times as well. Her eyes do not seem to be tired from crying for tears still kept flowing from them. She does not know how long she's been sitting there, crying as she reads Keitaro's letter over and over, but she does not care. When she felt her eyes get tired, she finally closed them, and that's when she drifted into sleep._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It has been years since she regained her lost memory of Keitaro. That night was very painful for her, all the questions that's been bugging her mind after she regained consciousness were answered that night, she finally found the missing piece in her life, and that missing piece was no other than Keitaro Urashima. But unfortunately, he's gone, he's gone away, making sure she wouldn't see him anymore because he doesn't want to hurt her anymore. But he had no idea that he leaving her like that would hurt her more than he could ever imagine, he did not know that and he will never know that… for he had already left.

"Keitaro… you… you fool." She mumbled as she folded the paper back and put it again inside the drawer.

"Mother?" Sumi called from outside the door.

Narusegawa finally fixed herself and her things, then she opened the door. "Sumi, did I take so long? I'm sorry, I was just fixing my things."

Sumi smiled, "It's okay, Mother! Shall we go now?"

Narusegawa patted her head and said, "Yes, we shall, my cute little princess."

Sumi giggled as she walked hand in hand with her mother.

After around an hour of traveling, Narusegawa and Sumi finally reached the amusement park. As expected, the park was already filled with people of different kinds, but mostly children like Sumi.

"Mother, thank you for bringing me to the amusement park today!" Sumi exclaimed happily and then she wrapped her arms around her mother.

Narusegawa received her hug with a huge smile on her face. "That's nothing, Sumi. You know I will do everything for you, right? Enjoy this day and let's be happy!"

Sumi bobbed her head and smiled at her mother. "Mother, I want an ice cream." She said and then she pointed her index finger to an ice cream stand on their right.

"Alright, let's go buy you ice cream then." Narusegawa stated and then she grabbed Sumi's small hand and walked towards the ice cream stand. "What flavor do you want, Sumi?" She turned and asked her daughter.

"I want the strawberry flavor, Mother."

"One strawberry ice cream please." Narusegawa ordered from the woman attending the ice cream stand.

"Would you like to have our special today, Ma'am? We have strawberry ice cream dipped in Hershey's chocolate syrup and sprinkled with colorful marshmallows." The woman asked her.

Narusegawa once again turned to face Sumi, "Would you like to have that, dear?" she asked.

Sumi bobbed her head, a huge smile is written all over her face. "Yes, Mother. The name sounds yummy!"

Narusegawa laughed, "It sure sounded yummy." then she turned to face the woman again. "Alright, we'll have the special one."

"How many orders?" The woman asked again.

"Just one, and do you have some bottled water?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'll have two bottled water."

"Okay, please wait a moment while I prepare your order." The woman said and then she turned her back on them to prepare the ice cream and get the two bottled water. "Here you go, pretty girl." She said as she extended her right arm to give Sumi the strawberry ice cream. "And here are your two bottled water, Ma'am."

Narusegawa smiled at her and gave her a $100 bill.

"I received a $100 bill." The woman stated as she took the money, then she opened the money machine to get the needed change. "Here's your change. Thank you and have a good day!"

"Thank you too." Narusegawa responded as she took the change and gave the attendant a nod.

"Thank you!" Sumi also said to the attendant as she waved her left hand as a means of saying goodbye.

When Narusegawa and Sumi were about to walk away from the ice cream stand, Narusegawa's attention was caught by a familiar face, so she made a sudden stop.

"Mother, why did you stop?" Sumi asked in confusion.

Narusegawa didn't look at Sumi and continued staring at the familiar face.

Sumi noticed her mother looking at someone so she diverted her attention into the person that Narusegawa is staring at. The person that Narusegawa is staring at is a little boy, almost the same age as Sumi, the little boy is wearing nerdy sunglasses which somehow emphasized his big eyes. There seemed to be nothing special about the little boy so Sumi is wondering why her mother is staring at the little boy like he was some kind of a rare piece of artwork. "Mother?" She called.

When Narusegawa heard Sumi's voice called her, she was immediately brought back into reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sumi. I just thought the little boy looked really familiar so I stared at him to confirm. _"Narusegawa, what the hell are you doing? Confusing a little boy for another person? You must be insane, Narusegawa. Get your act together."_She scolded herself inside her thoughts.

"Do you know him, Mother?"

Narusegawa shook her head, "No, I just got confused for a while and have mistaken him for somebody else." then she patted Sumi's head. "Let's go now. Where do you want to go first?"

Sumi smiled at her mother, "I want to try the House of Horror!"

Narusegawa was surprised by what her daughter said, usually kids her age would be scared to go there, but Sumi was different, she's a brave kid who likes conquering her fears. "Are you sure?"

Sumi nodded, "Yes, Mother. I want to know if it's really scary."

"You're a brave kid, Sumi." She patted Sumi's head and said. "Okay, let's go to the House of Horror after you finish eating your ice cream."

Naru and Sumi went to the House of Horror, a lot of children with their parents are entering the booth and Narusegawa got worried that Sumi might be lost inside. "Sumi, be sure to always hold on to my hand, okay? Don't let go of my hand, a lot of people are inside so it would be hard if you're going to be away from me, alright?" She told her daughter.

Sumi nodded, "Yes, Mother." and said.

The two finally entered the House of Horror. As soon as they entered, some guests started to scream and run, Sumi did her best to hold on to her mother's hand and Narusegawa tried her best to look after Sumi, when they reached the middle of the booth, a gigantic horrible-looking monster-like creature went in front of them, this caused the other guests to scream more and run to escape, Sumi was a bit shocked from what she saw so she covered her eyes with both of her hands, letting go of Narusegawa's hand. When she opened her eyes again, a group of children are running towards her direction and this caused her to run along with them so as not to be pushed and stepped on. When Narusegawa felt that Sumi's hand was no longer in her grasp, she panicked and called for her. "Sumi? Sumi! Where are you?"

Narusegawa started to worry when she did not hear any response from her call. "Sumi! Where are you? Please answer me!" She continued to call as she walked around the place, trying to see despite the darkness and trying to find her daughter.

Someone came into her direction and asked her, "I'm sorry, but have you noticed a little boy with brown hair and large glasses running in here?" the voice was of a man's.

Narusegawa shook her head. "No. I believe it would be hard to see because it's dark in here." She said, she didn't mean to sound sarcastic but her worry is taking over her mind at that moment.

The man laughed and said, "Oh, right. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really worried about my son, he suddenly ran inside and I lost him. Are you looking for someone too?"

"I didn't mean to sound mean, I'm just worried because my daughter is missing too. She let go of my hand and a group of people came rushing towards us so I think she was pushed by them." She said and then a realization suddenly came into her mind. _'That voice… it sounds… familiar.' _She silently uttered in her head, but she immediately shook the idea out of her mind. _'No. That's impossible, Narusegawa. Stop being an idiot and find Sumi now.'_

"I guess we're both looking for our children."

"Yeah."

"Uhm, why don't we try to look for them together? I mean it would be better if we help each other."

"Okay, I guess that would be alright."

"Okay." He said and then they looked for the two kids together.

"Sumi!"

"Keita!"

"Sumi! Are you here?"

"Keita! Where are you?"

"Sumi! Mother's really worried right now, where are you?"

"Keita, answer me!"

They continued to call as they went around the place to find their kids. When they were about to reach the end, the man stated, "I think they're already outside. Let's look for them there."

"I think so too. Let's get out." Narusegawa said and then she walked out of the House of Horror first. She turned around to face the man and to know what he actually looks like, only to be shocked by what she saw. "K-Keitaro?"

The same shock hit the man's face as he watched the woman he was with turn around. "N-Narusegawa?"

"K-Keitaro U-Urashima? Is that really you?" Narusegawa asked, trying to confirm if she saw right. _'Is this a dream? Am I in a dream right now? Is it really Keitaro standing in front of me? Was it really his voice back there? Is it really him?'_ She continued to ask in her thoughts, still taken aback by the current situation.

"Y-Yes."

That was the only answer she needed to do what she was about to do. "Urashima… you… you idiot!" She screamed and then she kicked him on the knees.

Keitaro was stunned by her reaction and by the pain the kick caused him. "W-Why did you do that?"

"Idiot! Stupid! Fool!"

Keitaro fell silent and he just stared at Narusegawa who is fuming with anger and with tears about to fall from her eyes.

This is the moment she had always longed for, the moment she had always yearned for, all throughout those painful and lonely years waiting for him—she thought she would never have the chance to see him again. Kicking him and calling him stupid was the best way she could use to express how she feels. She then let out all the words she had always wanted to say to him. "Why did you leave me, you idiot? Why did you leave me when I was still unconscious? Why didn't you wait for me to wake up, you dummy? Why did you just leave me a letter of goodbye? Why did you not wait until I open my eyes and regain consciousness? You think you did well by leaving me? You think you eased my pain by leaving me like that? You think I won't remember you? You think I won't remember the memories we had together? You think I won't ever remember loving you? You think—"

"Narusegawa." He finally spoke, suspending what she was about to say. He went closer to her and held her body closer to his body, sealing the distance with an embrace.

She was caught dumbfounded by his action.

"Narusegawa…"

She remained silent.

"I…" He mumbled, his embrace becoming tighter.

Silence.

Silence.

He let out a deep sigh and finished his statement. "…missed you."

She closed her eyes when she heard his words, tears finally falling from her eyes.

"I missed you… so much, Narusegawa."

"Idiot…"

He let out another deep breath and continued talking. "I missed you too much it hurt me every day. Just thinking about you hurt me, just thinking you might never forgive me hurt me… just thinking you're living your life without me hurt… it hurt, so bad. I didn't want to leave you like that. Believe me, I didn't. But it was the best thing I thought I could do to ease your pain, it was the best way I thought I could use to not hurt you anymore. It was the best way I thought… but it was not the easiest way. It wasn't easy for me. I thought about you every single day. I wondered if you got your memories back, if you remembered me, if you looked for me, if you lived your life without me, if… you still cared about me… if… if you ever loved another guy. It was so hard, so hard Narusegawa… but it was the only way I could think of to let you live a happy life. So even when your happiness would mean my sorrow, I didn't care at all, because all I wanted to do was to make you happy after causing you so much pain."

She didn't respond, she let her tears fall freely from her eyes as she feels his embrace—the embrace she had always desired during those long agonizing years, the embrace she thought she would never have again.

"I… I'm sorry, Narusegawa. I'm sorry for hurting you so bad, for almost… almost killing you."

She went out of their embrace and looked him in the eyes.

He looked down, avoiding her eyes.

"Look at me." She said.

He didn't respond.

"Keitaro, look me in the eyes."

He looked up and met her gaze.

"Why are you blaming yourself for that accident?"

"You wouldn't have run that night if I didn't make you cry."

"But it was still an accident and I know it wasn't your fault."

"I still caused you too much pain."

"And I caused you too much pain as well."

"I caused you more."

"You were worth all of the pain and suffering, Keitaro."

"You were worth all the pain and sorrow too, Narusegawa."

She smiled and hugged him once again. _'I can't believe it would be this easy to forget all the pain, just having him here with me right now is enough to make me forget how lonely I was without him.'_

He received her embrace. _'I can't believe she's here with me right now… I can't believe she has already forgiven me… I can't believe we would meet again… I can't believe she's in my arms right now…'_

"Mother!"

"Father!"

Two different voices called their attention which made them go back to the reality they were in.

"Sumi!" Narusegawa exclaimed as soon as she saw her daughter standing in front of them.

"Keita!" Keitaro exclaimed and he walked towards the direction of his son.

Sumi run towards her mother's direction and gave her an embrace, "Mother, I thought I lost you!"

Narusegawa received her daughter's embrace and patted her head. "I thought I lost you too, Sumi. I'm glad I found you."

Keita looked up at his father and asked. "Who is she, Father? Why are you two embracing and crying?"

Keitaro laughed and answered, "She's… Narusegawa."

Keita's eyes widened at his father's answer. "Wow, she's the girl that you love?"

"Yes, she is."

Narusegawa's cheeks blushed at the response of Keitaro. But it still did not deter her from asking the question that's been bugging her mind, "Keitaro… you… you have a son?"

Instead of answering her question, Keitaro also asked her a question that's been bugging his mind as well. "You…you have a daughter?"

That's when they both realized the reality that they are currently facing and when it both hit them, they both stated,

"She's not my real daughter."

"He's not my real son."

Shock filled their faces when they both heard each other's answers and they both asked in unison, "What do you mean?"

The two kids were left confused by the situation so they watched in curiosity as their parents continued to talk to one another.

Keitaro started explaining, "This little kid is Keita, I treat him as my son, but he's not my real son. I adopted him from an orphanage, both of his real parents died from a car accident. I thought he really resembled me so I decided to adopt him. I… I wasn't planning on getting married anyway so I thought it would just be okay to have an adopted son. He knows and understands everything about it. He's a really good kid." then he smiled, waiting for Narusegawa to make her explanation as well.

Narusegawa nodded at his explanation and started her own. "Sumi is… Sumi is the daughter of Mutsumi."

Keitaro's eyes widened at her answer. "Whe-Where's Mutsumi?"

Narusegawa looked down and muttered, "She's… she's… gone."

Keitaro fell silent.

Narusegawa continued, "After I regained consciousness, Mutsumi told us she would come back to her hometown and live there. We did not see her for about a year and a half. Mutsumi came back one day to the inn and she had a baby with her. She got pregnant by her last boyfriend, unfortunately, the guy did not really intend to make a family with Mutsumi so he left her when he found out that Mutsumi was pregnant. Mutsumi and Sumi lived in the inn, Sumi grew up with us. Then one day, Mutsumi talked to me and told me that she was diagnosed with leukemia and she only has a few months to live… it was… it was too shocking for me. Sumi was still a little kid and it would be so hard for her to live without her parents. Mutsumi begged me to take care of her child and act as her mother. Sumi grew up with me and as she grew up, I thought I should tell her the truth so I told her everything. Sumi knows all of it and she also understands the situation." she said and then she let out a deep sigh. "But I know Sumi is a blessing to me… because… because… I also was not planning on marrying anyone." She uttered and then she looked at Keitaro's eyes and looked down again when she saw him staring at her.

"So my wish didn't come true." He said and then he let out a soft chuckle.

"What do you mean?" She looked up, confusion written on her eyes.

"Don't you remember my last letter? I told you I wished that if you find my letter, you are already happy with another man."

"…do you really want me to do that?"

He did not answer.

She waited for his answer.

"Of course…not."

"Fool."

He laughed.

She kicked him again.

"Ouch! What was that for, Narusegawa?"

"For making me cry." She punched him on the shoulders.

"Ow! How about that one?"

"For taking too long to come back into my life."

Keitaro came closer and embraced Narusegawa.

Narusegawa was shocked by what he did but she received his embrace.

"I missed you so much…" He mumbled.

Narusegawa's cheeks reddened, "…I did too."

"Mother, can we eat now? I'm hungry."

The two immediately went out of the hug when they heard Sumi's voice. They almost forgot that two kids have been watching them all the while.

Keitaro laughed and patted Sumi's head, "Hi, Sumi. I'm Keitaro Urashima. You're really a cute little girl. Where do you want to eat?"

"Are you the one who made my mother ride the swing?"

"Huh?"

Narusegawa laughed nervously at Sumi's question so she interrupted their talk, "Sumi, no. You shouldn't tell him that. It's our secret, okay?"

Sumi pouted, "Okay. I just want to eat some spaghetti."

Narusegawa smiled and then she also went near Keita to talk to him, "Hi, Keita. I'm Naru Narusegawa. How are you? You resemble him a lot. I just hope you won't take after his _clumsiness_." she said and then she laughed.

Keita blushed at her comment, but he happily said, "I'm glad Father has found you again."

Narusegawa smiled at what she heard.

Keitaro laughed, "Alright, why don't we go eat dinner now? I'm sure these two are already hungry."

Sumi clapped her hands, "Yey! Spaghetti!"

They both laughed at Sumi's cheerful remark.

_**Love is so crazy, isn't it? Love is so crazy it makes a person hate. Love is so crazy it makes a person cry. Love is so crazy it makes a person suffer. Love is so crazy it makes a person seek revenge. Love is so crazy it makes a person turn stupid. Love is so crazy it makes a person smile again even after years spent crying. Love is so crazy it makes a person become ready to forgive and forget every pain he/she experienced just so he/she could love again. Love is crazy, so why then do we keep on loving? Why then do we still risk our hearts in exchange for love? Maybe because even though love is crazy, the happiness you could experience in the end makes it all worth it.**_

* * *

__A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm already done with this story, it's been a long journey, eh? I'm going to have a Thank You Part so please do read it! ^-^


End file.
